Love Is Painful
by Natsuya801923
Summary: Amu promised herself that she would never fall in love ever again because of an accident. But what happens when a certain cat comes along? –AMUTO- Rated T for safety
1. Never Falling In Love Ever Again

Summary: Amu promised herself that she would never fall in love ever again. But happens when a certain cat comes along? –AMUTO-

**Love Is Painful**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. Peach-pit does but I do own my characters._

A/N: The charas in here are humans. Also, Amu's clothes and accessories are in my profile. Rated T for language.

Natsuya: Hi! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me enjoy the first chapter!

**Chapter 1: Never Falling In Love Ever Again**

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Amu's POV

"H-H-Hinamori-san! Please go out with me!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't." I said walking away. I sighed. This was the 5th time I rejected someone this month. It's tiring and I don't even like them let alone know them! But they're better off without me…

_**X-x-Flashback-x-X (sorry if it is long )**_

_Amu's POV_

"_Amu-chan?_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can you go out with me?" I gasped._

"_Yes…Keiichiro." I smiled._

_X-x-1 year later-x-X_

"_Amu-chan! Hurry up! Keiichiro-kun is already here!"_

"_Coming, Mom!! Miki, how do I look?" I asked. Miki, Ran, and Su are my best friends and they live with us because their parents passed away._

"_Hmm…you look great! Now go!" Miki exclaimed. _

"_Bye, _Amu_-chan!" Ran and Su chorused. _

"_See you later!" I went downstairs to find Mom, Keiichiro, and my crying Dad._

"_No!! My sparrow is flying away out of my reach!" My dad started crying again. I rolled my eyes. "Bye! I'll be back later in the night." And I took off with Keiichiro. We are going to a fancy restaurant to eat dinner. _

"_Amu, you look beautiful." I blushed. "Thanks." I was wearing navy blue dress that went just below my knees with black pumps and a silver cross necklace. I tied my bangs up with my signature X clips, except the clip was navy colored, and then I noticed something. _

"_Keiichiro?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_What's in the bag your holding?" _

"_You'll see…" and he smirked. _

_X-x-2 hours later in the restaurant-x-X_

"_Mm…that was delicious!" I exclaimed._

"_Yes, it was. Oh! I almost forgot…here." He reached into his bag and pulled out a box and gave it to me._

"_What is it?" I asked. He just smiled. I opened the box and gasped._

"_Oh my goodness!! This bracelet is beautiful!" I breathed as he smiled. "Let me put it on your wrist." He put the silver bracelet on my left wrist._

"_Thank you so much." He smiled. "I'm glad you like it. But that's not all." He snapped his fingers. A waitress came to our table with a bouquet of flowers and gave it to Keiichiro. "Here you go."_

"_Thank you." I smiled. "But what's this?" I was pulled out a small box from the flowers and gasped. He took it from my hands and kneeled down on one foot. My eyes widened._

"_Amu Hinamori? I will love you forever. Will you marry me?"_

"…_Yes." I breathed and he was about to kiss me when we heard a…_

_**BANG! **__And__there was smoke in the air. "Nobody move!"_

'_Robbers.' I thought. 'They're holding guns!' Fear swept through me._

"_Hey! I found a cute one over here!" He grabbed my arm and I snapped out of my thoughts. "Don't touch me you disgusting bastard!" I yelled as I slapped him right across the face._

"_You bitch!" I squeezed my eyes shut preparing for the punch but I didn't feel anything. I opened up and found Keiichiro with his fist in the air and blood on the robber's face. "Don't you dare touch her!" The robber growled, "You'll pay." He took out the gun from inside his jacket and I screamed. "__**KEIICHIRO!!**__" Blood splattered everywhere and some went on my legs. Keiichiro tried to dodge it but the bullet managed to shoot through him on his left side of his chest._

"_Keiichiro?! Are you alright?! Say something!!" I cried my eyes out and I heard him cough. I looked down with a blurred vision. He looked horrible. There was blood on his face with scratches and he was in pain. He held my hand and I gasped because he was so cold. I tried to warm his hands but my hands were shaking and cold as well. "A-Amu…I…l-love…" his hand fell down. "Keiichiro?! Hang in there! Don't die on me!!"_

_WHEE-OO! WHEE-OO! Siren sounds. _

"_Amu-chan!" I looked up to see 2 of Keiichiro's friends running towards me. "Hiro! Sachio! What are you doing here?!" _

"_We were passing by when we heard an explosion. Hiro and I called the police and ambulance. Oh! Here they are." Six people came towards us with a stretcher. "Please move aside! This boy's heart is faint, so hurry and carry him to the hospital!" They carried Keiichiro with the stretcher and into the ambulance. Suddenly, we heard a growl._

"_You!! So it was YOU!!" I turned around to find a robber holding a gun pointed towards Hiro. Just when he was about to shoot, he glanced at me for a split second and pointed the gun towards me and shot. "Amu-chan! Move out of the way!" Hiro pushed me out of the way and he took the bullet instead of me. I shrieked, "__**HIRO!!**__"_

"_Over here! There's still one more robber!" A policeman charged at the remaining robber and knocked him down to the ground. _

"_Hiro?! Are you alright?!"_

"_Uhn…" his face was pained. "Sachio! Tell the doctors in the ambulance to come back out here!" Sachio ran off. Five seconds later, doctors came running with another stretcher towards us and hauled Hiro on the stretcher. Sachio and I went into the ambulance and the last thing I saw of the scene was the robbers getting into the police cab._

_X-x-At the Hospital-x-X_

"_Amu-chan!" I turned around to see my family and my best friends running towards me. "Are you alright?!"_

"_Yea, I'm fine. I just have some scratches and bruises but nothing worse than that."_

"_How are Hiro, Sachio, and Keiichiro?" Miki asked._

"_Sachio is just like me with scratches and bruises. Hiro and Keiichiro…" My voice went up an octave on the last word. "I'm sure they'll be alright…" my Mom said reassuring me._

"_Hinamori-san! How is Keiichiro, Sachio, and Hiro?!" We turned around to find Keiichiro's, Hiro's, and Sachio's family running towards us with panic visible on their faces._

"_Sachio is fine but…" I looked up at the operation light above the door. The light was still on. After 10 more minutes, the light turned off on the operation sign above the door. A doctor came out._

"_Doctor! How are Keiichiro and Hiro?!"_

"_I'm sorry…we did everything we could." My knees buckled and I broke down crying. "KEIICHIRO! HIRO!" I stood up and headed towards the door to the room where their bodies laid but the doctors stopped me. "You can't go in there, Miss!" I shouted, "Let me go!" Now it was Keiichiro's mom and Hiro's mom to stop me. My eyes widened. _

"_Go away!" I just stood there like an idiot. "I entrusted my son to you and you killed him! You killed Keiichiro!!"_

"_No…NO!! I never wanted this to happen!" I yelled back._

"_GO AWAY! You're not welcome here you monster! You killed my son and Hiro!! You'll kill every man that you'll know!! LEAVE!"_

"_Hinamori-san…" I turned to Hiro's mom. "Please…go." I didn't know what to say. "My son, Hiro, had always loved you since he first met you…and now you made him hurt…GO!" My eyes became blank and I swayed and held onto the wall. "Amu-chan!" Ran helped me to stand but I was deep within my thoughts. 'How many times have I called Hiro one of my "best friends"? How many times have I caused him pain and talked about Keiichiro and I together? HOW MANY TIMES?!' _

_X-x-End of Flashback-x-X_

After that incident, my parents got a new job and we moved to Tokyo, Japan from Osaka, Japan. It's been half a year since that accident and I am now 21 years old. I was going to one of the best colleges in this city, Seiyo College.

As I made my way home, I bumped into one of my classmates.

"Ah! Hinamori-san! C-Could I talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure." When I was well out of ear-shot, I sighed. It's probably another confession.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Amu-chan! How was your day?

"Fine." I went upstairs to my room and fell down on my bed. To my left was my desk. I went up to my desk and opened the drawer. In the back of the drawer, I pulled out a small blue box. In the box, there laid my ring. Tears started falling from my eyes. I heard footsteps and quickly wiped them away.

"Amu-chan!"

"What's up, Miki?'

"We're going to go shopping! Come on!"

"Ok. I'll be down in a minute." I laid the box down and put it back into my drawer.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

**End of chapter 1**

Natsuya: Please rate and review! Reviews make me update faster! The real Shugo Chara characters are appearing in the next chapter.


	2. Seiyo College

Natsuya: Thank you so much for your reviews!! You don't know how happy that makes me! ) but I would like to thank these reviewers:

YukiKiru

KeikoHayasaka

nongpad

ICouldGetUsedToThis

animefan831

Cookie-chan91

miyuki-chan332

Rainpool'sLoyalty

Natsuya: Without further ado, here is chapter 2! And sorry if there were mistakes in the last chapter. and I didn't mention all the charas by the way.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!_

_Flashback from Chapter 1:_

"_Fine." I went upstairs to my room and fell down on my bed. To my left was my desk. I went up to my desk and opened the drawer. In the back of the drawer, I pulled out a small blue box. In the box, there laid my ring. Tears started falling from my eyes. I heard footsteps and quickly wiped them away._

"_Amu-chan!"_

"_What's up, Miki?'_

"_We're going to go shopping! Come on!" _

"_Ok. I'll be down in a minute." I laid the box down and put it back into my drawer._

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

**Seiyo College**

**Amu's POV**

"Amu-chan! Mou, come down here already!! Our uniforms are here!"

"Coming, Ran!" I went downstairs and found Ran jumping up and down. Su and Miki were checking out the uniforms.

"These uniforms are cute desu!" Su has a habit of saying "desu" at the end of her sentence.

"Hmm…these uniforms aren't half bad." Miki stated. These uniforms are our outfits for our part-time job. Ran, Su, Miki, and I are going to work in a famous café, Easter's Café. The uniform contains a white blouse with a gray skirt. For shoes, we are going to wear pumps which I have no clue why and are dangerous for me because it will be hard to work while wearing pumps. It takes 10 minutes to walk to the café from our college which we will be attending in two days because it is the start of a new school year.

"Hmm…you're right. I guess the uniforms are okay for me." I replied.

"By the way, who is sharing a dorm with who when we go to College?" Ran asked.

"Miki and I will be sharing a dorm while you two share a dorm. Our dorms will be next to each other so you don't have to worry." I replied.

"Amu-chan, could you and Miki go to the supermarket now?"

"Sure, Ran. Let's go Miki."

X-x-At the Supermarket-x-X

"Hmm…let's see…Su wants us to get eggs, milk, vegetables, fruit, and some snacks. Miki, could you get the eggs, milk, and snacks while I get the vegetables and fruits?"

"Sure. I'll meet you at the cash register number 10 after I'm done."

"Ok." We split up. _'Hmm…Su needs broccoli. Where is it? Ah! There it is!'_ I thought.

**Oof!!**

"Ow, what was that?" I said as I picked myself up from the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" I heard a husky voice say.

"Sorry!" I looked and met a pair of midnight blue eyes.

"Ikuto! What are you doing?" a beautiful blonde girl with purple eyes came running towards us.

"Nothing." the boy named Ikuto replied.

"Let's go then, Ikuto." The girl sent a glare towards me. "You. Stay away from Ikuto." she said with a menacing sound. I shuddered. The girl and the boy walked away. After I got all my groceries, I met up with Miki.

"What took you, Amu-chan?"

I sighed. "Bumped into a guy and an overly possessive girl; she was probably his girlfriend." _'A hot guy actually. Who was that girl? She was really pretty…and that guy's eyes were…' _I thought to myself. "Amu-chan?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts. Miki was looking at me and it seems we were walking home.

"Are you okay? Your face is red. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine!"

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Did that guy do anything to you?"

"No!" I yelled.

"Oh. Just asking cause it looks like your blushing." I felt my face and sure enough, it was really hot so I may look like a bright tomato.

X-x-At the House-x-X

"We're home!" Miki yelled.

"Welcome back desu!"

"What are you making for dinner?" I asked.

"Hmm...I'm not sure…how about pasta?"

"Ok. Where are our schedules for college?" I said looking for them. "They are over there." Miki replied. "Thanks. Hmm…looks like we have all our classes together."

"Yay!" Ran cheered.

"By the way, did you pack yet, Ran?" Miki asked.

"Maybe…" she dashed upstairs.

"Come back here!" yelled Miki chasing after her. I sighed. 'I still have some packing to do.' I thought as I went upstairs.

"Hmm…what else should I bring?" I said asking myself. I reached in my drawer to find a small box. I opened it and stared at it for a few minutes. _'I guess I should bring it…'_ I reached over to my left wrist and played with a familiar bracelet that is silver with a cross charm. I have been wearing this bracelet since that day. Tears started to well up in my eyes. I blinked them away because I promised to myself that I would be strong and my Mom said that Keiichiro wouldn't want me to be sad either in heaven. I also promised to myself that I wouldn't fall for another guy because I would feel guilty to Keiichiro and Hiro even though they are…dead. Second, I would be dangerous to them if they got near me.

"Amu-chan!" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yea?"

"Are you done packing yet?"

"Almost, Miki! Are you done packing?"

"Yes."

"Time for dinner desu!"

"Ok!"

X-x-At the College-x-X

"We're finally here."

"Oh my gosh, this place is HUGE!"

"Where are our dorms, Miki?"

"Hmm…it should be right here…ah-ha! Here it is!" Miki used the key she got and opened our dorm. I thought. _'This place isn't so bad.'_

"Ran and Su, your dorms are right next door. If you need help, just come next door."

"Hai desu!"

X-x-30 minutes later after packing-x-X

"Hey Miki! Look! There's a balcony over here! It's just like home…"

"And look Amu-chan, we can see the sunset from here."

"It's nice…feeling the warmth of the sun…"

"Let's hurry up and get some sleep because we have to get up at 6 tomorrow." I groaned. I am definitely not a morning person. "Fine." I said pouting.

X-x-The Next Day-x-X

"Amu-chan! Wake up! We have to hurry and eat breakfast and go to class." I rubbed my eyes. I turned to my right to see the time on the clock on my night side table. It was 6:15 a.m. I sighed.

X-x-Class-x-X

"Minna-san! Quiet down. We have four new transfer students today. You can come in." We walked in. There were a lot of "oohs!" and "ahhs!" I was panicking on the inside. "Ok, please introduce yourself.

"I'm Takayashi Ran!"

"Takayashi Miki."

"I am Takayashi Su desu!"

"…" All eyes are on me. "Yo. I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet 'cha." "Cool and Spicy!" could be heard from the girls and the boys were checking her out. _'Oh crap! I screwed up again!'_

"Himamori-san, please sit next to Tsukimomi-san."

"It's Tsuki_yomi_." I looked to see who the voice belonged to. My eyes widened. _'What is he doing here?! He's in this class?!' _I looked around the classroom and sure enough, the blonde hair girl from yesterday was glaring at me with a flaming aura around her. I gulped.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Himamori-san, please sit next to Tsukimomi-san." I rolled my eyes. "It's Tsuki_yomi_." I looked at the girl and her eyes were wide. _'Hmm…it's that girl from the supermarket…this is gonna be fun.'_

She took her seat next to me and looked at me for a split second and looked back at the chalkboard. "Class, I have to go out for 10 minutes. Behave yourself." And with that, Nikaidou-sensei walked off. The Amu girl is nervous and all stiff looking straight ahead. I then had an idea. While she turned her head to the right, (I was on her left side), I breathed on her neck.

"Boo." She jumped 2 inches from the chair. She was holding her neck and blushing so match that it was redder than her hair.

"What do you think your doing?!" I smirked.

**Amu's POV**

While I was looking around the classroom trying to ignore Tsukiyomi, I felt a hot breath on my neck. The first thing I thought was that I wanted to scream but we were in a classroom FILLED with people. So I just held my neck and tried not to blush but I oh so perfectly failed in doing so and blushed so much that I thought I would burst. "What do you think your doing?!" I said angrily. I saw him smirk. _'What the hell is he doing smirking?!' _I thought. I then remembered my promise to myself.

"Never mind. Just don't do that again." I said with a cool demeanor and without blushing. I turned back to my right to see the blonde girl glaring at me so much that if the phrase, 'If looks could kill…', is true, I would be dead in two seconds. I turned from her glance and looking at Ran, Miki, and Su. Ran is sitting in front of me next to this kid with green hair and a headband. Sitting next to him, is a boy with brown hair and they look like siblings. Behind me is Miki sitting next to a guy with messy, purple hair with golden eyes like mine. On the right side of Miki is a guy that looks exactly like a prince. On the right side of me is Su humming. Miki is drawing while that purple hair guy is looking at her. Ran is talking with the green hair dude next to her. There are also four other people that caught my attention. The guy with long purple hair that is amazingly beautiful is sitting on the left side of the blonde hair girl that is still glaring at me. On the left side of the guy with long hair is a short pretty girl with wavy blonde hair. Behind the pretty girl is another short person with orange hair tied up in pigtails. A guy with green hair and glasses is sitting on the right of the orange hair girl.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Never mind. Just don't do that again." She said going back to being cold and not blushing anymore. I was utterly shocked. _'All girls would fall to there feet when I speak to them let alone be near them! Why? Why is she like that to me? Why?!' _I thought. I looked ahead of her to find Utau glaring at the Amu girl. I sighed to myself. Utau is the head of her "Ikuto Fan Club" that follows me everyday which is freaking annoying even though she is my sister but she loves me more than that. I look behind me and it seems that Yoru, my brother is looking at that Miki girl with interest in his eyes. I smirked to myself. It seems he has the hots for her, huh? And it also seems that Daichi in front of me is starting to like that Ran girl since he never talks like that to any other girl. I looked back at…_Amu_…and I promised to myself that I would make her fall to her feet when she sees me.

X-x-Lunch-x-X

"Mou…these classes are so tiring!" Ran exclaimed. We were walking to lunch at this café near the college.

"By the way Ran, who are these people?" I explained the descriptions of them. Ran knows everybody since she is so talkative.

"The one sitting next to me was Souma Daichi. Next to him was Souma Kukai currently going out with Yuiki Yaya, the girl with pig tails. The blonde hair girl that was glaring at you was Tsukiyomi Utau and is the sister of the guy sitting next to you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Ikuto-san is hottest guy in school with his own fan club."

"The guy sitting next to me on my left side was Tsukiyomi Yoru, Ikuto-san's brother." Miki said popping into the conversation.

"Hmm? Does Miki like Tsukiyomi-san?" I said teasing her. She blushed. "Maybe."

"Anyways," Ran said continuing, "The guy behind Su was Hotori Tadase and the guy with long purple hair was Fujisaki Nagehiko currently going out with Mashiro Rima, the girl with wavy long hair."

"Man, you're amazing Ran. Not only do you know everybody, you know who is going out with who!" she smiled.

"Come on guys! Let's eat lunch desu!"

"Hai!" Ran said.

X-x-After School-x-X

"Hey Ran and Su, do you want to come over our dorms for a few hours?"

"Sure!" As we were walking we bumped into the group with all the people that Ran said.

"Hi! You're new here right? My name is Fujisaki Nagehiko. Please to meet you."

"Hello, Fujisaki-san. You can call me Amu." I smiled. "Please call me Nagehiko, Amu-chan."

"Hi, Amu-chi!! Call me Yaya!"

"Call me Rima."

"Please call me Tadase Hinamori-san." He smiled and looked like a prince. _'I wonder why he doesn't just call me Amu…' _"Please to meet you Tadase-kun!" I said with a smile.

"I'm Yoru nya! Hi, Miki!"

"Hi, Yoru." Miki said quietly.

"Tsukiyomi Utau. I'm your worst nightmare from hell, Amu." I sweatdropped. "Hi, Utau."

"Daichi here! Nice to meet you!"

"Just call me Kukai!"

"Hi! It's nice to know you all." I smiled. The only one that didn't talk was Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san. _'Why is he just staring at me??' _"We got to go now. See you guys tomorrow!" I said and with that, Miki, Ran, Su, and I went inside our dorm.

"Ne ne Amu-chan, why was Ikuto staring at you the entire time? Does he like you?!" Ran said excitingly jumping up and down.

"No. And even if he did, I wouldn't like him back for a thousand years." I said plainly.

"Oh…I see. Well, let's see what Su and Miki are up to!" Ran said pulling me towards Miki and Su. I smiled to myself. _'Ran is so considerate. Even if she is always cheering and blabs out many things that you don't want her to, she knows that I was thinking about Keiichiro.' _

**Ikuto's POV **

"That Hinamori is sure interesting!" Kukai said.

"I think Ran is better…"

"Are you possibly in love with Ran, Daichi?"

"…Maybe."

"I think Miki is cool nya."

"What, you like Miki, Yoru? I said smirking. Yoru blushed and said, "Well I think you like Amu nya!" Yoru tends to say "nya" after his sentences. I smirked. "Maybe Yoru, maybe." Utau had an angry face the whole time.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

**End of chapter 2**

Translations (in case you don't know what they are):

Minna – Everyone

Hai – Ok

Mou – Man...(sorta like groaning I guess?)

Natsuya: And there's chapter 2! I took a long time on this so please review!! Remember: reviews make me update faster! )


	3. Unexpected Meetings

Natsuya: Hi! I can't believe I got this far let alone even thinking of a topic!

Thank you to these reviewers for Chapter 2:

KeikoHayasaka

AoiFaith

I Could Get Used To This

babo123

Cookie-chan91

Thank you to this reviewer too for Chapter 1:

IndigoNeko

friedchips

Natsuya: Now here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

_A/N: I mentioned Kairi in there but Ran didn't say that so in this chapter, Amu knows him. Just saying so you guys won't be confused. Also, I changed the waitress outfit. Instead of a gray skirt, it is going to be black. And in case you guys haven't noticed, when I do this: '…..' those are thoughts._

_**X-x-Flashback of chapter 2-x-X**_

"_Tsukiyomi Utau. I'm your worst nightmare from hell, Amu." I sweatdropped. "Hi, Utau."_

"_Daichi here! Nice to meet you!"_

"_Just call me Kukai!"_

"_Hi! It's nice to know you all." I smiled. The only one that didn't talk was Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san. __'Why is he just staring at me??' __"We got to go now. See you guys tomorrow!" I said and with that, Miki, Ran, Su, and I went inside our dorm._

"_Ne ne Amu-chan, why was Ikuto staring at you the entire time? Does he like you?!" Ran said excitingly jumping up and down._

"_No. And even if he did, I wouldn't like him back for a thousand years." I said plainly._

"_Oh…I see. Well, let's see what Su and Miki are up to!" Ran said pulling me towards Miki and Su. I smiled to myself. __'Ran is so considerate. Even if she is always cheering and blabs out many things that you don't want her to, she knows that I was thinking about Keiichiro.' _

_**Ikuto's POV **_

"_That Hinamori is sure interesting!" Kukai said._

"_I think Ran is better…"_

"_Are you possibly in love with Ran, Daichi?"_

"…_Maybe."_

"_I think Miki is cool nya."_

"_What, you like Miki, Yoru? I said smirking. Yoru blushed and said, "Well I think you like Amu nya!" Yoru tends to say "nya" after his sentences. I smirked. "Maybe Yoru, maybe." Utau had an angry face the whole time._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

**Amu's POV**

"Amu-chan!! Wake up you sleepy head!" I groaned. "5 more minutes, Miki…"

"No, you're already late for breakfast. It's almost 7!"

"WHAT?!" I threw the covers back bumping into Miki and ran to the bathroom brushing my teeth.

"That's what you get for sleeping at midnight."

"Shut up, Miki. You slept at midnight too! How come you're not tired?!"

"I'm a morning person."

"Hmph."

"Listen, I'm going to go get Su and Ran. They are going to eat breakfast with us. I'll be back soon."

"Ok." And she went out the door.

After I was done brushing my teeth and changed, I went to the balcony since Miki isn't back yet with those two. The view was beautiful. The sun was shining brilliantly. I closed my eyes to feel the warmth and looked down to find Tsukiyomi with Utau in the parking lot. Utau was practically hanging onto him. "Amu-chan! Where are you desu?" I turned around to find Su's head popping out of the kitchen calling my name. "I'm right here!" I replied. I looked back down at the parking lot and they were gone.

"Amu-chan! Hurry up! We're eating breakfast without you!"

"Geh! Wait for me, Ran!"

"Oh yea! Amu-chan, you have a letter from somebody."

"Who is it from, Miki?"

"I don't know. There wasn't an address on it. It just says 'To: Hinamori Amu'. I found in on the doormat. Someone must have slipped it under the door."

"Hmm…can I see it?"

"Here you go."

"Thanks." I walked to my bed and looked at the letter. The color of my name on the envelope was blood red. I gulped. I opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper half the size of a normal computer paper.

_Hinamori Amu,_

_Stay __away __from Ikuto and __**I mean it. **__Something __**bad**__ might happen to you if you get near him._

_From: You're worst nightmare._

At the bottom, there was a picture of a skull and crossbones at the bottom. I shuddered. _'There is only one person that I can think of: Utau. And I don't need her advice anyway because I would never get near Tsukiyomi __ever__.' _I said thinking.

"Amu-chan?" I walked into the kitchen. "Yea?"

"What was in that letter desu?"

"Nothing important. Now let's eat." I smiled. I didn't want them to worry so much.

"Umm…we're almost done and you have like 3 minutes to eat your breakfast."

"Are you serious, Ran?!" I started to gulp down my breakfast.

"Nope." I stopped.

"What?"

"You actually have 20 minutes, Amu-chan." Ran smiled.

"You are going to regret that." I started chasing after her around the whole room.

**Ikuto's POV **

I was taking a walk in the parking lot when I heard an annoying voice calling my name.

"Ikuto!!" I groaned. Utau. She always finds me no matter where I am. She's like a stalker!

"Ikuto!" I turn around to and she jumps on me. "Utau!"

"Ikuto, what are you doing out here?"

"Nothing."

"Ne, Ikuto?"

"What do you want?"

"Can you go on a date with me?"

"You know the answer to that."

"But why?!"

"We're _siblings_ for the last time! Why can't you understand that?!"

"No, I don't want to understand!" I groaned. _'God, she is so annoying!' _I looked up at the building and away from Utau and a flash of pink crossed my vision. _'Amu?' _

"Ikuto? Ikuto? Ikuto!" I snapped out of my thoughts. "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I walked off.

"Wait for me, Ikuto!"

X-x-At Class-x-X

**Amu's POV**

"Ouch, Amu-chan sure can hit hard…"

"That's what you get for doing that to Amu-chan."

"Be quiet, Miki! I just wanted to have some fun."

"Let's go sit down already."

"Hi, Ran!"

"Hey, Daichi! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Well…" and Ran began to talk animatedly with Daichi.

"Hi, Miki nya."

"Hi, Yoru. How are you?" I tuned out of their conversation. Apparently, Su was talking to Tadase-kun.

"Hello, _Amu_." I shuddered. _'Damn, his voice is sexy!'_

"Hi, Tsukiyomi."

"Don't be so cold, _Amu_. Just call me Ikuto."

"Will you stop emphasizing my name?"

"Why? It's fun, _Amu_."

"Hmph. I rather not talk to you." I turned to my right and I felt a flaming aura. Utau. Man, her eyes are on fire! I tried to look away.

"Ok, minna-san! Settle down!" Nikaidou-sensei said. I sighed with relief. _'Just in time.'_

**Ikuto's POV**

'_Damn, that didn't work…just you wait Amu. I am going to make you fall to your knees when you see me.'_

X-x-Lunchtime-x-X 

"Hah…I'm so tired."

"You'll get used to it, Ran."

"Easy for you to say, Miki. You are so smart! You get like straight A's!"

"It's not so hard actually." Ran sighed.

"Look who it is! Oi! Hinamori!" I turned around to see Kukai waving at his hand with his friends behind me.

"Hey, Kukai."

"Do you want to eat lunch together?"

"With this many people at one table?"

"Let's split up then. I'll sit with Daichi, Ran, Yaya, and Kairi can squeeze right in. Rima, Nagehiko, Utau, Tadase, and Su can squeeze in, too. Now Hinamori, you, Ikuto, Yoru, Miki will be at one table. Now that that's settled, let's go eat!" my jaw dropped. Sitting with him at one table?! No way! Tsukiyomi was smirking. _'Wipe that smile off your face, you idiot!' _We all sat down at our assigned places by Kukai while I ate lunch quietly not talking because Miki and Yoru were talking. I could feel someone staring at me.

"Will you stop staring at me?"

"Why? You're interesting, _Amu._"

"Stop emphasizing my name!" he smirked.

"I want to."

"Well too bad, you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because…Because I said so!" I said turning around. When I did though, I felt something drip on my face. I touched it and examined what it was on my finger. Milk. I looked around and Utau was in front of me with her tray.

"Oh, I'm _so _sorry, Amu dear!" I was so mad but I just said plainly, "That's alright." I turned around and Ikuto was 3 inches from my face.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I said blushing madly. He smirked. Next thing I knew, he moved closer to my face and licked the milk from my cheek. I wanted to scream but hello, we are near a lot of people! I just tried to push him away but of course, I _had_ to blush. I slapped him but surprisingly, not so hard which I should have slapped harder.

"What do you think you're doing?! I can wipe it away with a _napkin_ thank you very much!"

"Mmm…it tastes like strawberry milk." I tried not to blush but of course, I stink at doing that so there I go blushing!

"Shut up, Tsukiyomi."

"Aw, you're still so cold?" he put his arm around my shoulders and I tried to yank it away but he is much stronger than me so I gave up. "_Amu_, call me Ikuto."

"Hmph. No way in hell." And I somehow got under his arm and left stomping down the hall. I glanced back and found Ikuto still smirking and Utau angry but with an evil glint in her eyes. _'The nerve of that guy! And now, Utau is probably going to kill me! But you know…I sorta liked his arm around my shoulder…ARGH! He's messing with me!'_

X-x-After school-x-X

"Amu-chan! Let's go! We have to go to work!"

"Coming!"

"Did you get your uniform desu?"

"Yes but I don't know why we have to wear pumps!"

"Who knows, Amu-chan. Maybe it's the style these days."

"You should know. You should be a designer!"

"I may be one…"

"Let's go already or we'll be late!"

X-x-At the Café-x-X

**Saturday**

"Amu-chan! Could you please take care of table 11?"

"Sure, Amaya." Amaya was also a waitress there and my new friend. I walked over to the table without tripping, thank god, and ready to take their order.

I smiled. "Welcome to Eas—Geh! What are _you _people doing here?!"

"Who knew Hinamori worked here!"

"Hnn…I never knew you worked here at my family's café, _Amu_." He smirked. _'Wipe that smirk off your face! And how the hell do we always meet in unexpected places?! But wait…'_

"Shut up, Tsukiyomi. And your family owns this café?!"

"Yea and I said call me Ikuto."

"No way in hell."

"Don't curse to my Ikuto!"

"Ha! Who cares?" Utau's eyes glared at me. _'Shit, I just added fuel to the fire. What will she do to me now??'_

"Anyways, what do you people want?"

"I'll take a cappuccino and chocolate chip cookies." Rima said.

"I'll like a cup of coffee and oatmeal cookies, Amu-chan!" Nagehiko said. I smiled.

"Yaya wants a piece of chocolate cake, Amu-chi!"

"I'll take an espresso and crumb cake, Hinamori."

"Sure thing, Kukai."

"I'll only have a café au lait, Amu-chan."

"Okay, Daichi."

"I would like a Mint Mocha and a mint muffin, Hinamori-san."

"Hmm…I'll take milk and chocolate chip cookies, Amu nya."

"Sure thing, Yoru. What about you, Kairi?"

"I'll only have a coffee, please."

"Ok. And what about you two?" I said angrily.

"Do you have _strawberry _milk, _Amu_?"

"No, we don't. You'll just have regular milk." I angrily scribbled that down. "And you, Utau?"

"What Ikuto ordered!" Figures.

"I'll be ready in 5-10 minutes."

"_Amu_." I turned around. "What?"

"I like your uniform." He smirked. I blushed and stalked off.

"Are you alright, Amu-chan?"

"What do you think, Miki?!"

"Well, I'm glad Yoru is here."

"Yea, but I'm not glad that Tsukiyomi is here!"

"Just get their orders."

"Sure, sure."

**Ikuto's POV**

I smirked. _'I bet she is as red as a strawberry in the kitchen! But I have never once seen her smile to me. She would be cuter if she smiled like how she did to Nagehiko…ARGH! She's messing my head up!'_

"Ikuto!"

"What, Utau?"

"What do you see in that Hinamori Amu girl anyway? There are much better girls than her! Like _me_."

"We're siblings and I think she is interesting; better than you at least." Utau looked like she wanted to cry. I think I crossed the line.

X-x-After work-x-X

**10:20 p.m.**

"Miki, Ran, Su, you go ahead first. I have to finish up this and than I'll go home."

"Are you sure, Amu-chan desu? It's pretty dangerous…"

"Don't worry, Su! I'll be fine. Now go and hurry up and sleep."

"Ok. Bye Amu-chan!" they chorused.

**10:30 p.m.**

I was finally done working. I changed into my normal clothes, took my stuff and headed out the café. I started to walk home. I looked at my watch. _'Oh crap! It's late already! I better hurry up and go…'home' and sleep so I won't be tired tomorrow. The college closes the doors at 11 so I should but I have half an hour and it takes 10 minutes to walk!' _I played with my bracelet on my left wrist. _'Keiichiro…' _I decided to walk through an alleyway since it'll be faster.

_**Crack.**_

I turned around. _'What was that?' _I am like freaking out at the moment. I turned forward again but I felt a hand cover my mouth. I tried to scream but I couldn't. I bit his finger and he cursed but I got slapped in the process. He grabbed me again pinning me down. He yanked at my bracelet and took it off. My eyes widened. He then took off. I dropped my stuff.

"Give that back to me, you bastard!" I chased after him.

**Ikuto's POV**

I should start heading home. I was walking when I saw Amu chasing someone. A robber. I was about to run after them but something caught my eye. I turned to my right and I saw something shine on the ground in the alleyway. I walked towards it and saw Amu's stuff. I reached toward the shiny object and picked it up. A silver cross charm.

**Amu's POV**

"Come back here!!" people were staring at us. _'You should be more useful at least and call the police or something!'_

Good thing I was wearing sneakers. I finally caught up to him and pinned him down. I heard sirens. At least _someone _didn't just stand there and watch me chase him. The sirens reminded me of what happened more than half a year ago.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

"Yea, I'm fine." I took my bracelet from the robber's hand. I put it back on my left wrist but I noticed something.

"Give me back my silver cross charm!"

"I didn't take it! I swear!" he said panicking. On one of the clasps on the bracelet, it was open and bent. _'Oh no!! He must have dropped it when we were running!' _I retraced my steps and looked _everywhere_ but I can't find it anywhere! I started to cry. _'Keiichiro…I'm sorry, I lost the bracelet you gave me.' _I walked back to the alleyway crying and losing hope. What I didn't expect was someone there on the ground…

"Tsukiyomi?!"

**Ikuto's POV**

What is this silver cross? It must have cost a lot of money. Could it be possible that it belongs to Amu? The cross was shiny and intricate.

"Tsukiyomi?!" I turned around and Amu was…crying?

"Hey, Amu."

"Heh, for the first time, you didn't emphasize my name."

"Do you want me to?" I said smirking.

"No!"

"Is this yours?" I stood up and walked over to her. I reached my hand forward and opened my hand and the silver cross was lying on the middle of his palm. Her eyes widened.

"Yes! I've been looking all over for this!!" she smiled. I blushed a little but she didn't see since it was so dark. This was the first time she ever smiled to me before.

"Thank you so much…Ikuto…" she was blushing.

"Heeh? You're starting to call me by my first name now?" I pulled her to my chest.

"What do you think you're doing?! Let me go, you pervert!" she said blushing furiously.

**Amu's POV**

I was so relieved that he found my charm! "Thank you so much…Ikuto…" I said blushing. Damn that blush. And I thought that he deserved me saying his first name but I will only say it this once!

"Heeh? You're starting to call me by my first name now?" he said smirking and he suddenly pulled me to his chest. I blushed so much that it was even visible even though it was dark out.

"What do you think you're doing?! Let me go, you pervert!" I yelled struggling in his arms but he is way too freakin' strong! I gave up after a while.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Who gave you that bracelet?" I was silent for a few moments. "Amu?"

"Kei-"

"Amu-chan!" I jumped up! I pushed myself from…_Ikuto_. I turned around to find Miki running towards me. "Miki!"

"Where were you?! It's five of 11 and the school is about to close! Hurry up!"

"Oh shit! Let's go!" I started running but I noticed Ikuto not moving.

"What are you doing, Ikuto? The school is about to close soon! Do you want to sleep in the streets?!"

"I'll be fine. You go on ahead." I sighed. I ran over to him and grabbed his left hand. "Run!" I started running with Miki pulling Ikuto.

**Ikuto's POV**

What was she about to say? Who gave her that bracelet? She was about to say his name when that Miki girl showed up. A guy that has a name that starts with a K…it could be a girl but I think it's a boy because it seems way too special to be from a friend. Could it be her boyfriend before she came to this school?! I heard from Yaya that she moved here because her parents got a new job.

"What are you doing, Ikuto? The school is about to close soon! Do you want to sleep in the streets?!" Amu yelled.

"I'll be fine. You go on ahead." I don't actually care if I don't make it. I have my ways of entering…I smiled to myself. What really surprised me was when she grabbed my hand. Her hand is so warm and small. I wish she would call me Ikuto everyday and hold hands with me…_'ARGH! What am I thinking?!'_

**Amu's POV**

"Miki, how much time left?"

"It's 10:59. Hurry! We're almost there!" I noticed that holding Ikuto's hand was relaxing. His hand was so warm and big…I wish I could hold his hand forever…_'Argh! Why am I like this?!' _After 15 seconds, we began to see the school.

"There it is! How many more seconds Miki?"

"There are 20 seconds left. HURRY!!" We ran as fast as we could.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

I saw guy beginning to lock the doors and checking his watch. "WAIT!!" I yelled.

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

That guy saw us but he was probably following his orders that he had to lock the doors at exactly 11:00.

_2_

Miki grabbed the door handle and yanked it open.

_1_

"GO!!" she shouted.

_0_

I was heaving so hard. We made it. "Good job. You made it just in time. It's my order to lock it up at exactly 11:00."

"You c-huffs could have huffs waited a second!" I said huffing and puffing.

"Sorry, orders are orders." He left. I finally got my breathing normal.

"I haven't ran that fast in a long time!" I exclaimed.

"Same here!" Miki said huffing.

"Where's Ikuto?" I asked. He was gone and my hand felt different without his warmth…

X-x-Somewhere else-x-X

**Someone's POV**

"Damn, we failed!"

"I am so sorry for my failure."

"That's alright. How did you escape the police?"

"After that girl left, I knocked them down and ran as fast as I could here."

"I see. Did you notice anything in particular about Hinamori Amu?"

"I did notice that she panicked a lot when she couldn't find her silver cross charm that was on her bracelet. There was nothing on the bracelet when I took it."

"Excellent. You have done well. We now know one of her weakness. You can go now."

"Thank you very much for the compliment, Utau-sama!"

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

**End of chapter 3**

Natsuya: Yay! There's another chapter! :D I'm so proud of myself! Please rate and review because this chapter is a long one and my back is so sore from writing :( And if the link for Amu's bracelet didn't work (because when I did it, it showed a picture of shoes O.O), highlight the link and copy it and paste it on the address box thing. That should work :)

**Please review! Reviews make me write faster!!**


	4. Falling In Love

Natsuya: Yay! More reviews please! :)

**Thank you to these reviewers for chapter 3:**

babo123

AoiFaith

miyuki-chan332

Cookie-chan91

IndigoNeko (and for reviewing chapter 2)

YukiKiru

MoonlightKoneko

Natsuya: Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

_**X-x-Flashback of chapter 3-x-X**_

_I was heaving so hard. We made it. "Good job. You made it just in time. It's my order to lock it up at exactly 11:00."_

"_You c-huffs could have huffs waited a second!" I said huffing and puffing._

"_Sorry, orders are orders." He left. I finally got my breathing normal._

"_I haven't ran that fast in a long time!" I exclaimed._

"_Same here!" Miki said huffing._

"_Where's Ikuto?" I asked. He was gone and my hand felt different without his warmth…_

_X-x-Somewhere else-x-X_

_**Someone's POV**_

"_Damn, we failed!"_

"_I am so sorry for my failure."_

"_That's alright. How did you escape the police?"_

"_After that girl left, I knocked them down and ran as fast as I could here."_

"_I see. Did you notice anything in particular about Hinamori Amu?"_

"_I did notice that she panicked a lot when she couldn't find her silver cross charm that was on her bracelet. There was nothing on the bracelet when I took it."_

"_Excellent. You have done well. We now know one of her weakness. You can go now."_

"_Thank you very much for the compliment, Utau-sama!"_

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

**Falling In Love**

**Amu's POV**

"Ok, Amu-chan! Tell us _everything_."

"Chill out, Ran. Okay. Well, I was walking…" I told Ran, Miki, and Su my story. When Miki and I went back to our dorms, I was attacked by Ran. I fell down.

_**X-x-Flashback-x-X**_

"_Amu-chan!! Where were you?! We were so worried about you! I knew I should've walked back here with you! Tell us what happened!!"_

"_Ran, calm down. I'm alright and it was thanks to Ikuto and Miki that I made it back in time."_

"_Ikuto-san? I thought you hated him and won't ever call him by his first name desu."_

"_Well, I guess he deserves that much since he helped me." Actually, I'm not even sure myself._

"_Stop stalling. Ok, Amu-chan! Tell us __everything__."_

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

"That stupid robber. That bracelet was so precious to you!"

"Yea, I don't know what I would have done if Ikuto hadn't found it."

"Well, that was a close call desu. Do you have any idea how the robber looked like desu?"

"No, because he was dressed in all black and clothing that covered most of his body. He was wearing black gloves and a cloth that covered his mouth…"

"Did he say anything?" Miki asked.

"Well, he only cursed when I bit his finger because he was covering my mouth but other than that, no."

"This is really troublesome. We have no leads on this guy. Do you think he'll go after you again?"

"I don't think so because the police caught him but he might have escaped…"

"Don't worry, Amu-chan! We're here for you so don't be afraid! By the way, you didn't get hurt did you?" Ran said.

"I only have a cut on my right arm when he pinned me down but it's not serious."

"Let me look at it desu." Su is like the mother of us. She knows exactly what to do when we get injured or sick. She examined my arm. She touched the cut gently but I still yelped, "Ow!"

"Su, how is she?" Ran asked.

"Amu-chan was wrong, this is serious. There is blood all over the wound and a bruise around it. Come over here, Amu-chan desu. Let me take care of it but it should heal in a few days though desu." She led me to the kitchen and wiped the blood and patched it up for me.

"Thanks, Su."

"No problem desu." She smiled. "We should get to sleep soon."

"Why? We don't have school tomorrow since it's a Sunday and we begin work at 11 a.m."

"Um, Amu-chan? Do you even know how much time we spent talking?"

"45 minutes?"

"Look at the clock." Miki replied. I looked up at the clock. My jaw dropped.

"It's 1 a.m. already?!"

"Yea, so let's hurry up and go to bed."

**X-x-9:55 a.m.-x-X**

I woke up yawning. Miki was still sleeping and Ran and Su slept in our dorms last night. For once, I woke up before them. I went over to the balcony to get fresh air. I looked down and saw Ikuto. He was walking and looks like Utau isn't with him. He was staring at the sun and he turned around at the building. He looked up and saw me. His eyes widened.

"Can you come down here?" I nodded. My dorm is on the 2nd floor by the way. I made my way downstairs, changed of course, and found him waiting outside the entrance door.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just taking a walk. You?"

"I just woke up and decided to take a breather. I have to go to work soon anyways."

"I see." He smirked.

"What are you smirking for?!"

"Nothing." He tried to make a straight face but I could still see him plotting something behind his eyes.

"Thank you again."

"For what?"

"Last night."

"Oh. It's not a big deal. I found it on the ground. Who gave it to you by the way?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"Sorry, I gotta go now. Bye, Tsukiyomi. And no, I won't call you by your first name." I said answering his unasked question.

"Bye, _Amu_." I stomped down the hallway fuming. I reached the elevator but I waited for a few minutes but it didn't open. I tried again but the light above the elevator stayed at number 4. I decided to take the stairs. I rushed up the stairs.

**BANG!**

"OW!!" I tripped. "What the hell?! How did I trip?!" I said asking myself. I looked down and there was a banana peel. Figures. There was also a piece of paper.

_**I've warned you.**_

Utau!! She did this! I groaned. I looked to see if I got hurt and sure enough I did. There was a bruise on my right knee, a big one in fact. I gently touched it and I winced. This is going to be one hell of a day. I trudged up the stairs to my dorm. I opened the door.

"Amu-chan! Where wer—"

"Hey."

"What do you mean hey?! You're limping and your knee has a hell of a bruise. What happened?!"

"Tripped on a banana peel."

"Who the hell puts a banana peel on the floor like that?! Only people in shows do that!" Wow. Ran just cursed. She never curses. She only curses when she is extremely mad but she is always cheerful.

"I don't know who." Of course I knew—Utau.

"Well, let's fix up your knee desu."

"Thanks, Su."

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"Coming!" Ran yelled. She opened the door. A delivery man.

"What is this?" Ran asked.

"A delivery from the Easter's Café."

"Thank you." She closed the door.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "But it's for you, Amu-chan."

"Me?" I reached for the box. Sure enough, it was addressed to me. I opened the box and there was a black mini skirt, a strawberry pin, a cat pin, a soccer ball pin, and a clover pin. There was also a letter.

_**To: Miss Hinamori Amu**_

_This clothing in the box is going to be replacement for your other skirt. The strawberry pin is for you and the cat pin is for your friend, Miss Takayashi Miki, the soccer ball pin for Miss Takayashi Ran. This was requested by my son and his two friends. Enjoy your day._

_**From: The Owner of Easter's Café**_

My eyes were wide.

_3_

_2_

_1_

_0_

"WHAT THE HELL!!" I screamed.

"Amu-chan, quiet down. Some people are still sleeping even though it is 10:15."

"Damn that Ikuto to hell. He is going to regret this." I said with a flaming aura.

"Amu-chan, can I have the pin?"

"You actually want it?!"

"Well, it's from Yoru." Miki replied.

"Huh?" I looked back at the letter. The pins were from Ikuto and his two friends…it must be Daichi and Yoru.

"Then, the soccer ball pin must be mine." Ran said excitly.

"Why are you so excited?!"

"It's because the pin was from Daichi!"

"Oh. Hey, wait! Su doesn't get one…" I looked at Su. Her face was not sad, but happy. "Don't you want one, Su?"

"No, it's alright desu. I rather not have a pin or I can make one of my own if I want to."

"Your right!"

"Um, Amu-chan? You should try on the skirt."

"Oh crap, Miki you're right." I sighed. I went to the bathroom to get changed. I stepped out and Ran, Miki, and even Su were gaping at me. "Stop it! You're making me embarrassed!"

"But Amu-chan, that skirt is _really _short."

"Of course it is and that's why I don't like it!"

"You'll get used to it. It only reaches down halfway between your knee and the end of your stomach."

"_Only? ONLY!! IT IS WAY TOO FREAKIN SHORT!!" _

"Calm down, Amu-chan desu."

"How can I calm down?!"

"You can start by not shouting." Miki stated popping in. "By the way, we're going to working in half an hour so hurry up."

"What?! I need to hurry and eat breakfast! What's today's breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage with orange juice desu!"

"Thanks, Su." I started to gulp down my breakfast.

_**X-x-At the Café-x-X**_

"Hi, Amu-ch—Geh! Why are you wearing a _mini skirt_?!"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto-_san requested_ that I wear this _mini _skirt." I said angrily.

"Actually, it looks good on you, Amu-chan but I don't think you like wearing revealing clothing right?"

"Duh!"

"By the way, I like your pin. Did you buy the pin yourself?"

"_No. Requested_."

"Ha ha!"

"Stop laughing!"

"Anyways, could you take care of that table?"

"Fine." I muttered. I walked over to the table I was assigned to. "Welcome to—Geh! Not you people again!!" Kukai, Daichi, Tadase-kun, Nagehiko, Kairi, Yoru, and…_Ikuto_ were sitting at the table I was assigned. _'Stupid Amaya. She probably knew that Ikuto was here…oh man, is she going to pay.'_

"Hey, Amu. I like your skirt." He smirked.

"Wipe your smirk off your face you dumbass." I said menacingly. "And why the hell did you…_request_ for me to wear a mini skirt and this pin?!" I pointed to my pin right above my heart.

"Aw, Amu, don't you like the skirt? Or the pin?"

"Hell no!" But I was wondering why it was a strawberry pin…I remembered our…_accident_ or whatever you call it. I blushed. _'Damn blush!'_

"Why are you blushing, Amu?" He smirked.

"Shut the hell up, Ikuto." I said with flames around me.

"Oh, you calling me by my first name now, eh?" He was definitely adding fuel to my fire.

"Amu-chan?" I turned. Miki and Ran were coming towards me. "Amaya-chan told us to see what you were doing because you don't seem to be pleasing the customers.

"Hey, Miki nya!"

"Hiya, Ran!"

"Hey. Thanks for the pin." Ran and Miki chorused. While Miki and Ran were chatting with Daichi and Yoru, and Kairi, Tadase-kun, Kukai, and Nagehiko in their own conversation, I was stuck with Ikuto. Ikuto smirked; he knew that it was only me and him.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"You know what I mean. Anyways, what do you people want?"

"Strawberry Milk."

"Do you have short-term memory?"

"No, why would I?"

"Because I told you that we don't have Strawberry Milk in this café."

"Really?" He smirked. My eyes were narrowed. Something suspicious is going on…my eyes widened. I went walked back into the kitchen away from Ikuto and on the machine with the drinks and stuff, it has something new on it, _"Strawberry Milk"_. _'Are you freakin kidding me.' _I stomped back to Ikuto looking really pissed off. I could see that he was smirking. When I was a few feet from him, I started to shout, "I HA— " Suddenly, I was facing the ground and almost going to knock into the floor. I shut my eyes tightly but I didn't feel my face touch the ground. My face was on something warm and soft. I opened my eyes to find Ikuto under me and hugging me sitting up on the ground. This is basically the position we were in: He was sitting up and I was like _hugging _him with my head on his shoulder and my arms around him and his arms were around mine. I blushed furiously. I got off quickly still blushing. _'Ouch!' _I looked down and it looks like my bruise got worse because my knees were on the hard floor when I fell.

"Amu-chan! Are you okay?!"

"Yea, I'm alright Ran." I turned back to Ikuto and looked down. "Thanks." I muttered. I could feel him smirking.

**Ikuto's POV (before Amu fell)**

I saw Amu stomping towards me. I smirked. I asked my dad to install strawberry milk in the machine for drinks and it looks like Amu found out. I looked to my right beyond the boys talking at my table and found a man all covered up in clothes and looking at Amu.

"I HA—" Was she going to say I hate you? I saw what stopped Amu from saying that. The man that was looking at Amu stepped his foot out and purposely tripped Amu. Amu was falling and I reacted fast by going under her and catching her. We both fell down but I was sitting up and she was like on top of me. My arms were around her and I actually liked holding her…she was so small and cuddly. _'What am I thinking?!' _Luckily, she didn't get hurt but I saw that she had a bruise on her right knee…I saw that she noticed our position and blushed a bright red. I was smirking the whole time. I looked to my left and the guy that tripped Amu went out the door. _'Damn, that bastard.' _

"Amu-chan! Are you okay?!" the Ran girl asked.

"Yea, I'm alright Ran." she replied. She turned back to me the muttered, "Thanks." I have to admit that she is cute while blushing and looking down. _'On second thought, I think I may be losing myself here.' _"No problem." I answered.

_**X-x-After work-x-X**_

**Amu's POV**

ARGH! I'm still blushing because of that scene! _'But Ikuto's arms around me were really warm and I felt protected in his hug. Argh! Stupid Amu, you're losing your mind over here!'_

"Amu-chan desu? Amu-chan desu!!"

"Wha?!"

"Are you there? We're going home desu. By the way, how is your knee? It looks worse than before desu." Su said with worrying eyes.

I smiled. "I'm alright, Su. Thanks. And you can go ahead first. I'll be right behind you."

"No way! What if some burglar ambushes you again?!" Ran said popping into the conversation.

"I'll be fine. I have some self-defense you know." I grinned. "I chased them down last time and I can do it again!"

"Well…if you say so, Amu-chan…but you're late and not back in half an hour, you're in big trouble." Miki said.

"Got it! But I may be looking stores or something or window shopping."

"Just hurry up desu!"

"Ok, I will. Now go! I have to change first. See you guys later!" They were hesitating and I gave them another smile and they left. I went to get changed.

_**X-x-Outside-x-X**_

Ah! Fresh air! I walked one step. "Ouch!" I looked down at my knee. _'Crap, I didn't let Su take care of it and it's not bleeding like hell. This is going to take a long time to get home. The reason I didn't want them to follow me is because of my knee. I'll slow them down A LOT and I'll be a nuisance to them.'_

"Hey, Amu." I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around quickly and winced. I shouldn't have done that. "Ikuto?!"

"The one and only." He smirked.

"Shut up. What are you doing here?!"

"I thought I should help you."

"What?! Help me? How?" He walked over to me and looked at my knee. "Oh." I muttered. He then picked me up bridal style.

"What do you think you're doing?! Put me down!!"

"Be quiet. I'll carry you there."

"You don't have to." I began struggling in his arms.

"I want to." he said quietly. I stopped moving. I looked up into his eyes. It was blank but he was blushing which was a rare sight. He looked down at me. I was suddenly absorbed into his eyes. I looked away blushing. "Thanks." I muttered.

"No problem." He mumbled and started running. "But first, I want to show you this place first."

"What place?" I said with confused eyes. "Wait! Put me down first! People can see!"

"I won't tell you and no because no one is really out here anyways." I looked around and sure enough, there were only a few people walking and there were barely any cars on the road. "Fine." I muttered. He smirked in victory. "Just stop smirking." But of course, he still kept on smirking. I sighed. I began to slowly drift in and out. I didn't know the surroundings of where Ikuto was walking. There were trees everywhere and it looked like it was a forest.

"Amu, we're here." I slowly opened my eyes. I gasped.

"It's so beautiful!" There was a huge fountain in the middle of this empty space. You could see the stars sparkling and the water reflected the moon and it was a full moon tonight. It was breathtaking.

"I thought you might like it." He said smiling.

"I do." I smiled widely. "Thank you, Ikuto!" He laid me down on the edge of the fountain. "How did you find this place?"

"I happened to past by here. It seems like not many people come here but there is always water here. I play my violin here sometimes."

"You play the violin?!" I asked surprised.

"Yea."

"I play the piano." I smiled. "Can I hear you play the violin sometime?"

"…Fine, but I have to listen to you play the piano. Got it?"

"Deal!" I smiled. I closed my eyes and a breeze blew at me lightly. That felt good. I opened my eyes and I found him starting at me. I once again found my eyes absorbed into his. He was looking into my eyes deeply, too. He sat down beside me without breaking my gaze. His face got closer to mine. Unconsciously, my face neared his. Our faces were only an inch close. I think I'm, no definitely, blushing since my face is so red and he is so handsome.

**BAM!!**

We both jumped a few inches. I looked up and saw fireworks. Who puts fireworks nowadays?! But I guess teenagers like to do something fun. I looked at Ikuto and he looked so handsome in the light of the fireworks. I was still blushing and it looks like he is blushing a little too.

"Shall we go home, Amu?"

"Ok, Ikuto." He picked me up bridal style.

_**X-x-At Amu's dorm-x-X**_

"Thank you for carrying me all the way here, Ikuto."

"No problem." He smiled. For the first time, he smiled instead of smirked. I smiled back.

"Well, good night Ikuto."

"Good night, Amu." I watched him walk away until he was out of sight. I opened the door to my apartment.

"There you are, Amu-chan!!" Ran exclaimed glomping on me. "Ouch!" I yelped.

"Oops. Sorry. But where were you?!"

"Taking my time walking."

"Oh! How is your knee?" she looked down at my knee and called Su. "How did you get here will an injury like this?"

"Ikuto helped me."

"Ikuto-san?!" Miki and Ran exclaimed together. "Yes, Ikuto." Their eyes were opened so wide that I swear it could reach the floor if it was possible.

"I thought you hated Ikuto-san."

"He's not so bad."

"Amu-chan could it be?"

"What, Miki?"

"Love!" Ran and Miki both exclaimed at the same time.

"No way!" I shouted back.

"It's possible, Amu-chan desu."

"Not you too, Su."

_**X-x-1:00 a.m.-x-X**_

I rolled on my bed and kept on switching sides to make it more comfortable but I just couldn't get to sleep! Ran and Su went back to their dorms and I bet they were sleeping too. I heard Miki breathing softly on the bed next to me. I smiled. I quietly got off the bed and slid the glass door to the balcony door aside. I went out on the balcony to get fresh air. I breathed in the smell and the breeze swept past me. This feels good. My mind suddenly went to the scene that happened a while ago. I blushed.

**Ikuto's POV**

When I got back to my dorm, Yoru was waiting for me.

"What were you doing nya?"

"Taking a walk." I simply replied.

"Oh. Well I'm going to sleep nya. We have school tomorrow. Good night, Ikuto nya." And with that said, he turned off the light and under the covers.

"Sleep well, Yoru." Because I sure wasn't going to sleep at all and I was right. When it was 1:00 in the morning, I decided to take a breather. There was a balcony in my room, too. I went out onto the porch and the breeze felt nice. My mind suddenly drifted to the scene with Amu and me. Her golden eyes were so pretty but there was something else inside there…pain? Sorrow? I'm not sure. Amu was cute and almost beautiful when I saw her by the moonlight. I think I was about to kiss her right then and there…

**Amu's POV**

I was blushing mad right now. I probably was going to kiss him right then and there. Then, I realized something…

**Amu's and Ikuto's POV**

_Am I falling in love?_

_**X-x-Somewhere Else-x-X**_

**Utau's POV**

"Did you get her?"

"No, I am sorry, Utau-sama. I did make her bruise on her knee worse though. Do you remember? The banana peel you put on the stairs when she going up the stairs? And stopping the elevator was smart thinking."

"Well, it helps to have a famous family since our café is known to everyone."

"But, Utau-sama, I think Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san saw me trip Hinamori Amu."

"Hmm…that's not good…but he may not know that I told you to do it!"

"Yes, you are correct, master!"

"Thank you for your service. You can go now."

"Yes." And he was off. _'Just you wait, Amu. You are never going to see Ikuto again!!'_

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

**End of chapter 4**

Natsuya: Hope you guys are satisfied! It took me a long time to type this one up so I expect some reviews!! x)

**Please rate and review!!**


	5. One Year

Natsuya: Hi! Thank you so much for your reviews!!

**Thank you to these reviewers for chapter 4:**

friedchips

Moonlight Koneko

nenehallaback

IndigoNeko

STOP the craziness ASAP

cool-girl027

babo123

Natsuya: I would also like to thank cool-girl027 for her ideas. : Thank you! And here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

_**X-x-Flashback of chapter 4-x-X**_

**Amu's and Ikuto's POV**

_Am I falling in love?_

_**X-x-Somewhere Else-x-X**_

_**Utau's POV**_

"_Did you get her?"_

"_No, I am sorry, Utau-sama. I did make her bruise on her knee worse though. Do you remember? The banana peel you put on the stairs when she going up the stairs? And stopping the elevator was smart thinking."_

"_Well, it helps to have a famous family since our café is known to everyone."_

"_But, Utau-sama, I think Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san saw me trip Hinamori Amu."_

"_Hmm…that's not good…but he may not know that I told you to do it!"_

"_Yes, you are correct, master!"_

"_Thank you for your service. You can go now."_

"_Yes." And he was off. __'Just you wait, Amu. You are never going to see Ikuto again!!'_

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

**One Year**

**Amu's POV**

"Time for breakfast, Amu-chan desu!"

"Sure thing, Su." Lately, I'm the one who wakes up first and Su and Ran usually stay at our dorms most of the time so the people at this college should make a room big enough for 4 people since we are practically living together in one dorm. "What are we going to do today, Amu-chan?"

"I don't know, Ran. Do you guys have any ideas?"

"Well, since it's Saturday, we should go somewhere fun desu!"

"Yes, exactly. But where?"

"Hmm…" I walked over to my desk. On the surface of the desk laid my bracelet. I walked over to the calendar. "I have an idea."

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

"Are you sure, Amu-chan?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright, then. Let's go to Osaka! But it takes a little more than 4 hours to get there!"

"We'll be alright. It's Saturday and we don't have work today and tomorrow. It's 7:00 so we should make it there by almost noon since we will head out at 8 or so." I got dressed. I put on the navy dress that Keiichiro gave me one year ago. I also put on my cross necklace and my bracelet that Keiichiro gave me. "Amu-chan! You look so pretty!"

"Thanks. But I don't know if I should wear this because it's not really right to wear it during daytime."

"That's ok, Amu-chan! That dress is special to you and nobody will be seeing it because we are using your car to get to Keiichiro's grave." That's right; we are going to Keiichiro's grave in Osaka since it has been one year since he died. His death anniversary.

"Thanks, Miki. Hey wait, how come I'm driving?!"

"Because you thought of the idea."

"You suck, Miki."

"Sometimes."

_**X-x-Osaka-x-X**_

"Ah! I'm so tired!"

"I should be the one saying that, Ran! I was the one driving. You guys owe me money for the gas because I used a lot of gas to get here."

"Hai!" I sighed. They are too cheerful. I parked in the parking lot.

"Let's go." I grabbed the flowers we bought and headed into the cemetery.

"Are you ok, Amu-chan desu?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks." We searched for his grave and finally found it.

**Fukushima Keiichiro**

_July 17, 1984 – August 23, 2007_

_Loving brother, friend, and fiancé _

I fell down to the ground. "Amu-chan!" I ignored them and reached my fingers over the gravestone. Over the words _fiancée._ Tears fell down quickly. "Amu-chan! Are you alright?" Fiancé. Those words will be forever etched across my mind. _'Why? Why did he have to die?! WHY!! Come back to me!' _I started to cry harder. Still crying, I placed the flowers in front of the gravestone. "Keiichiro…I miss you."

"Amu-chan…" Their voices quieted down. "I'm sure that Keiichiro-san is watching over you from the sky desu." I sobbed harder.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

"Are you sure that you want to leave now, Amu-chan?"

"Yea, I'm sure." My eyes were all puffy from crying.

"Amu-chan? Is that you?" I whipped my head around me. My eyes widened.

"Sachio?!"

"Yep, it's me." He grinned. "What are you doing here? I thought you moved to Tokyo."

"I came to visit." I said simply.

"Oh." I saw it in his eyes. He knows why I came here.

"Amu-chan, who is he?"

"Oh, sorry guys. This is Sachio, Keiichiro's friend." My voice went a little quiet when I said Keiichiro's name. Ran, Miki, and Su have never met Sachio before because he is always outside and lives far away from my house.

"Hi, Sachio-kun! I'm Ran!"

"Hey, Sachio-kun. I'm Miki."

"Sachio-san! It's nice to meet you! I'm Su desu."

"Hey, everybody."

"Sachio, what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I was about to go to the cemetery."

"Oh, I see."

"Amu-chan! We have to go now!"

"Right. We have to go Sachio."

"You're going already?!"

"Yea, we can't stay long, sorry. Bye!"

"Bye, Sachio-kun!"

"See you."

"See you later desu."

"Bye, girls. Hope you come back someday." Was it just me or did he blush a little when Su talked to him?

"Maybe. Bye!" We got into the car and drove away.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

**Ikuto's POV **_(Amu is still driving)_

"Ikuto nya! I'm so bored!"

"Go outside then. Why don't you hang out with Miki?"

"I can't nya."

"Why not?" That's weird. Yoru and Miki are always together.

"Miki, Ran, Su, and Amu went to Osaka nya."

"Osaka? That far away?"

"Yea. She said that they were going to go visit there since it's been a year since they moved here."

"A year, huh? Do you know when they are coming back?"

"Around six or seven nya."

"Hmm…"

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

**Amu's POV**

"We finally made it back here!" I exclaimed.

"Amu-chan, I have to go."

"Why, Miki?"

"I promised Yoru that I would go on a date with him after coming back from Osaka." She blushed.

"Have fun then. Hey wait! That means I ruined part of your date because you came with me to Osaka instead of going to your date."

"It's alright, Amu-chan. I told him that I had to go and he was alright with it. Don't worry about it. I wanted to go with you." She smiled. "Bye!" She ran off.

"Amu-chan, I have to go too."

"You too, Ran?! I'm ruining your personal lives right?"

"No, you're not. I told Daichi that I had to leave with you to Osaka and he was ok with it. It's just like Miki said; I wanted to go with you." Ran grinned.

"Thanks, Ran." I hugged her. "When did you tell him that you couldn't have your date because you had to go to Osaka?"

"While you were changing, Miki called Yoru and I called Daichi."

"Oh, I see. Now go! Have fun on your date." I smiled.

"Ok! Bye, Amu-chan, Su." She ran off.

"Amu-chan desu."

"You too, Su?!"

"No, not that. I'm going to take a nap in my dorm desu."

"Oh. Ok. Have a nice nap."

"Ok. You have a good rest too, Amu-chan." She went into the building. I looked up at the sky. It was breathtaking. So many colors at once! Red, orange, purple, and dark blue. It should be around seven. I headed into the building too. _'Hmm…what should I do?' _I kept on thinking until I reached my dorm. _'I know!' _Instead of going to my room, I went to the music room. I looked inside. I sighed in relief. Good thing nobody was here. I walked over to the piano. The people here wouldn't mind, right? I began to play.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ikuto nya! I'm going now!"

"Where are you going?"

"On a date with Miki!" I smirked. Miki and Yoru started going out a few weeks ago and the same goes for Daichi and Ran.

"Have fun."

"Bye, Ikuto nya!" he yelled as he walked out the door. If Miki is here, then so is Amu. I haven't confessed to Amu yet and Yoru was saying that was sad. I began walking to her dorm. I knocked on it. I waited there for a minute. No reply. I knocked again. Again, no reply. I decided to see her tomorrow and play the violin in the music room instead. What I didn't expect was hearing someone playing the piano. The door was slightly ajar so I peeked in. My eyes widened. Amu! She was playing and singing.

**I Miss You by Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana) **_(thanks for the idea cool-girl027!)_

_Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la_

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your ah-arms  
I love the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know_

_I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you_

Her piano playing was beautiful! And her voice is so gentle…wait, is she crying?

_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me_

_I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know_

_I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you_

How she sings it is so sad…I want to go hug her right now to comfort her. She is definitely crying. Her tears are falling on the piano keys.

_I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know_

_I miss you  
Sha la la la la_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know_

_I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you  
(I miss you)_

She stopped playing. At first, I thought she noticed me but the song was finished. I was so absorbed into her song. She turned around towards the door which was where I was standing. Her eyes widened. "Ikuto?!"

**Amu's POV**

'_Keiichiro, this song is for you.'_

_And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know_

_I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you  
(I miss you)_

I noticed that I was crying. I turned to my right and I found Ikuto. My eyes widened. "Ikuto?!"

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was about to play the violin."

"Oh. Did you hear me play?" I knew my singing wasn't so great.

"Yes. I thought your playing and especially your singing was beautiful." I looked up. "Really?" I asked.

"Yes." He smiled. I blushed. He walked over to me. He raised his hand to my cheek to wipe away my tears. I looked down. He hugged me. I started crying again but silently. "Amu, if you cry, it hurts me." My eyes widened. "Sorry." Was all I could mutter. I was a little disappointed when he released his hug. He got up and walked over to the shelves. "What are you doing?" I asked. He didn't answer. He got a violin and opened the case. He positioned himself with the violin. "I made a deal, didn't I? If you played the piano for me, I'll play the violin." He began playing. I sucked in a breath. So beautiful…also sorrowful…it makes me want to cry and what do you know? I do start crying. After he was done, he put the violin away and placed it back on the shelf and walked over to me. He rubbed the tears from my cheek. "Thank you, Ikuto. That was beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it."

"Come with me." He took my hand and walked us out of the building to his car.

"Where are we going?" And I must admit he has a nice car. A silver Mercedes-Benz. "You have a nice car by the way." He smirked. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see." He started the car. He drove somewhere that was unfamiliar to me. I noticed that it was getting dark. We've been driving for 20 minutes already. "Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Almost." 5 minutes later, he stopped the car. I looked around my surroundings. There were trees everywhere. "This isn't the place." Ikuto said noticing me look around. "Oh." I muttered.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"Fine." I closed my eyes. He held my hand and led me to the place he was going to show me. We walked for about 3-5 minutes. "We're here." I opened my eyes. My eyes widened.

"This lake is so beautiful! How do you find these places?" When I opened my eyes, I saw a lake sparkling and the reflection of the moon. The stars were out too. I bet my face was a little kid's face, like Ami's face.

"I just pass by."

"You're incredible, Ikuto!" I smiled my warm smile that I haven't smiled that smile in a long time. I swear that he blushed which was a rare sight.

**Ikuto's POV**

"You're incredible, Ikuto!" she said smiling at me. I blushed. This smile seems different. I never see her smile that smile to anyone before. _'Why is she so damn cute?!' _I gulped. My face turned redder.

"Ikuto? Are you alright?" She placed her hand on my forehead. I blushed even harder. I grabbed her hand that was on my forehead. I took that hand and placed it on my chest. I saw her blush. I would usually smirk but in this situation, I couldn't. I think I would blush instead. I then pulled her hand away from my chest and let go completely of her hand and hugged her tightly.

"Amu,"

"W-W-What i-i-is i-it, I-I-I-Ikuto?" she said stuttering. I them remembered my promise to myself when I first met her. I promised myself that I would make Amu fall to her knees when she sees me like those fan girls of mine but I realized that I didn't want that. I want Amu to love me as I love her.

"Amu, I…" I saw her eyes widen. _'Just do it dammit! Why is it so hard?!' _I took a deep breath.

"Amu, I love you."

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

**End of chapter 5**

Natsuya: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter like I enjoyed writing it xD and thanks again to cool-girl027!

**Please review! I put this chapter up quicker than I usually do so I hope you guys are happy :) **


	6. Confused Feelings

Natsuya: Thanx so much for the reviews!!

**Thank you to these reviewers for chapter 5:**

IndigoNeko

friedchips

Hime-And-Ikuto

babo123

Amulet Coolnspicy08

Amuto-Anime-Fan

cool-girl027

Aoi Faith

Natsuya: Without further ado, here's chapter 6!! And thanks again to cool-girl027 for this idea xD And I also noticed that there were mistakes in the last chapter. I added a line or something in the chapter but fanfiction doesn't allow that I guess so I'm going to fix it.

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 5-x-X**_

**Ikuto's POV**

"_You're incredible, Ikuto!" she said smiling at me. I blushed. This smile seems different. I never see her smile that smile to anyone before. __'Why is she so damn cute?!' __I gulped. My face turned redder._

"_Ikuto? Are you alright?" She placed her hand on my forehead. I blushed even harder. I grabbed her hand that was on my forehead. I took that hand and placed it on my chest. I saw her blush. I would usually smirk but in this situation, I couldn't. I think I would blush instead. I then pulled her hand away from my chest and let go completely of her hand and hugged her tightly._

"_Amu,"_

"_W-W-What i-i-is i-it, I-I-I-Ikuto?" she said stuttering. I them remembered my promise to myself when I first met her. I promised myself that I would make Amu fall to her knees when she sees me like those fan girls of mine but I realized that I didn't want that. I want Amu to love me as I love her._

"_Amu, I…" I saw her eyes widen. __'Just do it dammit! Why is it so hard?!' __I took a deep breath._

"_Amu, I love you."_

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

**Confused Feelings**

**Amu's POV**

"Amu, I love you." I stopped breathing. My eyes widened. I couldn't really describe how I felt. I was so happy but I also felt guilty. If I became his girlfriend, would that be going against Keiichiro even though he is already…_dead_. But if I tell him I don't love him back, I would break his heart and I don't want to hurt anybody anymore. _'WHAT SHOULD I DO?! I'm so confused!' _I took a deep breath.

"Ikuto, I'm…confused. I don't know what to tell you. Could I answer your question when I'm ready?" I know that I would hurt him but I couldn't find another way and I'm confused. Good thing it's nighttime because I swear I could fell tears in my eyes.

"No, don't think about it." My eyes widened and were confused. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly how I said it. You don't have to think about it because obviously you don't love me." I looked closely into his eyes. I winced a little. Pain was etched across his face and eyes. I felt like someone slashed through my heart when ever I saw pain in Ikuto's eyes. "No, that's not what—"

"Save it." I stepped back a little from the cold tone he used when he said that.

"Ikuto, please un—"

"No. Goodbye, Amu." He ran off.

"Ikuto! Wait!! IKUTO!!" It was too much. I finally let my knees buckled and cried like there was no tomorrow.

**Ikuto's POV**

I was so heartbroken and shocked. I thought she loved me too but I guess I was wrong. I reached my car. I realized that if I took my car, Amu couldn't get home. I felt guilty for that. I reached for my cell phone. I dialed Yoru's number.

"Hello?"

"It's Ikuto."

"What are you doing nya?! I'm having a date with Miki!" I heard Miki's voice in the background.

"Yoru, are you almost done your date?" I didn't want to ruin his date with a favor I wanted to ask of him.

"Almost nya. We were about to go home. Why?"

**Amu's POV**

I kept on crying. I should've chased after him! I am so frustrated and confused! _'Keiichiro…are you watching me from above? If you are, was this the right thing? Will you feel like I'm a cheater if I go out with Ikuto? Please answer me.' _I looked up at the sky as I said this. Something shot across my vision. A shooting star. That was a brilliant star. Is this his answer? I stood up. I'm not going to waver on my decisions anymore. I've decided on what to do.

I turned around to go back to Ikuto's car but something touched me. More like a hand covered my mouth. I had this experience before. I tried to scream to no avail. He was reaching for my bracelet. I arched my back backward so it would hit him straight in the chest. I heard him grunt and I yanked my arm away from him and when he let go of my mouth, I pushed myself away from him. I took a good look at him. My eyes widened. It's the same guy from that night! I looked at my wrist and noticed that my bracelet was gone.

"You bastard. Give that back to me! Why are you always aiming for my bracelet?! Are you working for someone?!"

"Bingo." I slid a little to my left and found who spoke those words. "Utau?!"

"That's right, Amu. It is me who hired him to take your bracelet and I put that banana peel on the stairs and stopped the elevator. Not to mention I told him to injure you in the café." My eyes widened. But I also sweatdropped when she put the banana peel on the stairs. Still, all those times, I was near Ikuto. Could this be Utau's revenge? It felt more like jealousy.

"You coward." I muttered.

"What did you say?"

"I said that you are a freakin coward!" I ran towards her even though I was wearing pumps and a dress. I should've changed into normal clothes when I had the chance! The burglar working for Utau held me back. I struggled in his arms. "Let me go, you bastard!!" He threw the bracelet towards Utau.

"Utau, give that back to me!!"

"No." She had an evil smile on your face. "Hmm…this bracelet is nice. What if I accidentally threw it into the lake?" She held out the bracelet.

"NO!!" I shrieked. I thought I saw Utau wince a little when I screamed. "Amu-chan!!" The burglar was standing behind me holding be back so I used my right leg and wrapped around his legs and knocked him down. I turned to my right and I saw Miki and Yoru running towards me. I was shocked. "Yoru? Miki? What are you doing here?"

"Ikuto asked me to pick you up because you wouldn't have a car to drive back here. I know this place because Ikuto showed it to me once nya."

"Is Ikuto still here?"

"No, he left a while ago." My heart felt like it was being torn at.

"Oh, I see."

"Amu-chan! Look!" Miki was pointing behind me towards Utau. Utau was about to throw the bracelet in the lake. I wanted to widen my eyes but they were already widened. I gasped. I saw something blur past me. Miki. It all happened so fast. After I gasped, Miki ran past me towards Utau. Utau was shocked and didn't expect that. Utau's hand with the bracelet let go and the bracelet fell in the water with a splash. I shrieked. I ran towards Utau but past her and I went into the lake searching for it. I heard Miki shouting at Utau. Even underwater, the water wasn't enough to block out Miki's voice or Utau's. I wish I had goggles and a water proof flashlight so I could find my bracelet.

"You bitch!" Wow. Miki cursed. "How could you?!"

"I didn't mean to…"

"Humph. Sure. Like I'm going to believe that!!" Utau didn't say anything. I saw something shine in the water. I reached for it. My bracelet. I burst from the water to get a good look at it. I was breathing heavily. The cross charm was gone.

**Miki's POV**

I am utterly pissed at this woman right in front of me. I haven't been this mad in a long time. I'm going to make her see the truth.

"How could you?!"

"I didn't mean to…" I got angrier. "Humph. Sure. Like I'm going to believe that!!"

"You startle me and I let my hand go by accident…" Should I break it to her gently or break it to her like I should do it? I sucked in a deep breath.

"Yea, that may have been an accident but you were aiming for Amu-chan's bracelet from the beginning!"

"I saw that she was over protective over her bracelet so I thought that if I took it, she would search for it and not be able to get close to Ikuto." That did it. It was jealousy. That was expected.

"Utau! We are siblings of Ikuto nya!" Yoru? "You should understand his feelings as well as I understand it!" Utau flinched from the words. I looked into Utau's amethyst eyes. I could see jealousy, hate, anger, and also…sorrow?

"I do know that Ikuto likes Hinamori Amu. I just couldn't accept that fact. However, if only I wasn't Ikuto's sister and born as a normal girl unrelated to him, I could have had a chance!"

"I don't think so."

"What do you know, Takayashi Miki?!" she said snapping all of a sudden. "I don't think I do know because love worked out for me the first time." I smiled at Yoru. He smiled back at me.

"Yes, that's right. Only I am the one suffering here. I wish I could've been born in another life! I wished that Ikuto would be in love with me but of course he won't because I am his sister!! Hinamori Amu does not know how this feels because love worked out for her the first time when she met Ikuto!!"

**Ikuto's POV**

Yoru still haven't come back. I decided to head back to the lake. But what should I say when I see her and she sees me?! _'Screw this. I'm going.' _I ran out of the building and into my car. I drove at top speed towards the lake and took me 10 minutes to get there. I quickly got out of the car and ran for my life. I slowly began to hear voices. Miki and Utau were shouting.

"Yes, that's right. Only I am the one suffering here." I got closer and hid behind the trees. Utau was looking and down and…crying? "I wish I could've been born in another life! I wished that Ikuto would be in love with me but of course he won't because I am his sister!!" I suddenly felt guilty. I don't love Utau like how I love Amu and even though Utau is annoying all the time, I still like her as a sister and she knows that it won't work out if we are dating. She kept on shouting. "Hinamori Amu does not know how this feels because love worked out for her first time when she met Ikuto!!"

**SLAP!!**

My eyes widened.

**Miki's POV**

"Hinamori Amu does not know how this feels because love worked out for her the first time when she met Ikuto!!" That really did it. I walked right up to her and slapped her as hard as I could in the face. I could see a little blood on her lip. She deserved that.

"Miki!" Yoru was holding my waist from behind me holding me back. "Let me go, Yoru!" I struggled out of his grasp and finally got away from him. I looked beyond Utau and saw Amu standing in the water. She heard what Utau was saying. Amu's eyes told me that it was alright to tell Utau what happened but her eyes also told me that I shouldn't because I would hurt Utau's feelings even more but Utau needed to hear this to know Amu better. I gave Amu a quick smile and told her through my eyes that Utau deserved to know so she won't think that love was easy for you before turning back to Utau. I was going to have to teach her that love is not easy.

Utau started to say something but I cut her off. "Don't you dare say anything!" That shut her mouth. I began to talk letting my feelings get the best of me. "What you said was definitely not true. Amu has suffered so much that you wouldn't believe. I know that everyday, she would cry when she was alone and would smile so she wouldn't worry us. That bracelet is important to her. You wouldn't believe how important and special it is to her."

"I bet it's just a bracelet from some—"

"Wrong. It's not from "some" guy. It was from her fiancé." I saw Amu flinch a little. I gave her another quick smile. I saw Utau's eyes widen but Utau regained her composure.

"Does that mean that Amu cheated on her fiancé? Is that why you're saying her love life was hard? That's she's a cheater and a whore?" I slapped her again. I was clearly pissed. I saw that Amu was shaking her head fast. I ignored that.

"Stop sla—"

"No, you stop!! Don't jump to conclusions!! Let me finish!" She was about to say something else but decided against it. "Good. Amu is not a…_whore_. How would you feel if your fiancé proposed to you in a restaurant giving you a beautiful ring and the bracelet that was just thrown in the lake and you accepted the proposal but your fiancé was shot in the chest by some burglars?!" I glared at the burglar on the ground next to Utau. He flinched. That's good. Feel the pain, you bastard. "How would you feel if your fiancé died by protecting you from dying and died right in your arms?!" Utau was about to say something but I put a hand up. "How would you feel if one of your best friend actually loved you but he didn't want to betray his best friend because his best friend is Amu's boyfriend and he died saving Amu?! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL!!" I screamed. Utau had to understand this. Utau was standing still and at a complete loss of words. I kept going. "How else would you feel that the doctors couldn't save both of them and their families blamed Amu for killing them?! And also being called a _murderer _and also saying that you would kill every man you meet!" I was crying right now. I didn't care. "HOW WOULD YOU FEEL?! Also, how would you feel about loving another man when you already agreed to marry to your first lover but he died a while back?! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL?! ANSWER ME!! TSUKIYOMI UTAU!!" I started crying harder.

**Ikuto's POV**

I was at a loss of words. Miki let it all out. Who knew that Amu suffered this much alone. No wonder Amu couldn't answer me when I confessed to her! She is confused if she would betray her first lover by accepting my love for her. But wait, is that why she acted all cold to me when I was teasing her on the first day of school and those other times? Yaya told me that a lot of people asked Amu out last year. Did she reject them thinking that she would endanger them by getting near her? I saw Amu in the water holding her bracelet. She looked beautiful in that dress. The way the moon shone on her dress and the water on the dress glittered like icicles were magnificent. I saw Amu walk out of the water.

**Amu's POV**

Thank you, Miki. You don't know how much that meant to me. But I don't think you should be that harsh to Utau. I'll tell her that later. I walked out of the water feeling a little dizzy. I thought I saw someone beyond Yoru. Was it Ikuto?

"Amu-chan…" Miki said. Utau turned around towards me. Utau's look had so much pain in it.

"Utau, don't have a face like that. Smile. Thank you for listening to Miki telling my story. I hope you understand that love is never simple for anybody. Everybody on this planet has struggled with love before including you and me. Utau, you're actually not so bad." I smiled. She looked up with a small smile. I started to get even more dizzy and swayed a little. Utau's eyes widened and were concerned.

"Amu! Are you okay?!" Utau said with concern clearly in her voice. She didn't need to be worried. It was just a slight headache. "I'm alright." I replied. I swayed even more and began to fall. My vision began to black out. The last thing I heard was a husky voice that was too familiar calling my name.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

I opened my eyes. I saw a white ceiling. This was my room. How did I get in my room?! My head still felt dizzy. I felt my forehead. It was burning. I must have caught a cold and then a fever from going into the lake searching for my bracelet. My bracelet! I looked at my wrist and they weren't there.

"Amu-chan." I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked to my right and Miki, Ran, and Su were there. "Are you ok?"

"Where is my bracelet?" I asked ignoring their question. I saw the looks on their faces. Shock flooded through me. I quickly pulled the covers off of my body.

"What are you doing, Amu-chan?!" I was starting to get dizzy again. "My bracelet, what else?"

"Lie down or you'll make your fever worse, desu!"

"But my bracelet—"

"Is fine." Miki said cutting into my sentence. "Here you go." She had my bracelet in my hand. I sighed with relief. But where was the charm? "Miki, where is the silver cross charm for this bracelet?" Miki was uneasy.

"We don't know. You were clutching onto your bracelet and the charm was missing when you held it. We checked in the water again but we still couldn't find it." I sank back down. How could this be?!

"Tell what happened after I blacked out?"

"Well, Ikuto came out from nowhere yelling your name and ran towards you. He picked you up from the ground because you fainted. He then put you in his car and drove back to our college. Since the Tsukiyomis' are quite acquainted with the school's superintendent and principal, we were able to get in the building even though it was almost 11."

"Eleven?! We've been out for that long?"

"Yea. Ikuto carried you back to your bed and laid you down. He carried you bridal style by the way." I blushed. "We asked if he wanted to stay here and watch over you but he said that that probably wasn't the best idea." I immediately felt guilty. Of course, he thought I rejected him.

"Where is Ikuto, now?"

"In his room with Yoru. I told Ran and Su what happened so they won't bombard you with questions." I laughed and then coughed.

"You should eat your medicine and then sleep desu."

"Ok, I will." For once, I'm tired of everything that happened today. But I still had one more question for them. "What happened to Utau?"

"She disappeared. That coward." Miki growled.

"Speaking of which, you shouldn't've yelled that loud to Utau!"

"But she deserved it!"

"It doesn't matter. I was hoping that you won't spill everything but I guess that she should hear what I had to say—what you had to say. Thank you."

"Oops. Wait, what? Why are you thanking me?"

"You told Utau that love wasn't easy but I wanted to say that to her gentler."

"I didn't do it all for you. I did it for myself too. She was getting on my nerve." I smiled. Miki is always acting like that to keep her cool. "Now I have to get my sleep. Good night." And I went under the covers again.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

I woke up. I was feeling much better. I think the fever's gone. I looked at the clock to my right. 5:30. I sighed. That was way too early. I also noticed something else on my night side table. Something shiny. My charm. I gasped. I took the charm and put it back onto the clasp on my bracelet. I then put the bracelet on. There was also a note on the table.

_Sorry._

That was all the paper read. Was it Utau? I smiled. I think Utau will probably like me and maybe we could be friends. I then heard music. Violin playing. Ikuto's playing. It was easy to distinguish his music from the other peoples' music. Ikuto's playing is sorrowful and sad but still beautiful. I quickly got out of my bed. I went out the door and ran to the music room. Why would Ikuto be playing so early in the morning? The door was partly open. I took a peek. And my guess was right. It was Ikuto playing. The music is sad. His back was towards me so I slowly and gracefully opened the door a bit more and stepped in. I recognized this song I hummed to it. Ikuto turned around the saw me and shock crossed his eyes but he never stopped playing.

After he was done, there was an awkward silence. I took a bold action and spoke the first sentence.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to play a little."

"Oh."

"How is your fever?"

"I'm fine. The fever has cooled down a bit." I replied. There was another awkward silence.

"I should get going. Bye."

"No!" I yelled a little bit too loudly.

"Why do you care?" His tone was so cold. I cringed a little. "I do care."

"Yea, right." he said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm serious." I walked up to him. I was probably blushing hard. I looked up at his midnight blue eyes. I could see hurt and I was the cause of that. I want to heal that pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto. I was confused before about my feelings towards you but I'm not anymore. I…" I took a deep breath. _'I'll still love you Keiichiro but...' _The sun rose. I took another breath.

"I love you, Ikuto." I smiled a sheepish smile and blushed hard. _'But…I love Ikuto more. Keiichiro, you will always be in my heart though. My first lover.' _I was still looking down when Ikuto brought me into a hug. I snuggled in his arms.

"Geez…I thought you hated me."

"Of course I didn't! I would never hate you!" I looked up. "I lo—" I was cut off. When I looked up he placed his lips on mine. I started to kiss him back and closed my eyes. Ikuto wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and I had my right hand in his azure hair. Our kiss became more passionate by the second. His tongue demanded entrance and I immediately allowed him to explore my tongue. When we broke off of each other's lips, we were gasping for air. I smiled at him and he hugged me again.

"I love you, Amu." He kissed me on the forehead.

"Me too…Ikuto."

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

**End of chapter 6**

Natsuya: Another chapter done! I still haven't decided on how many chapters there will be but I'm hoping more than 8. Thanks again to cool-girl027 for the idea! Part of this chapter was hers and the other part was mine and I put it together and I think it turned out nicely :

**Please rate and review!!**


	7. Surprise

Natsuya: Yay! More reviews, more reviews!! xD

**Thank you to these reviewers for chapter 6:**

Amulet CoolnSpicy08

Hime-And-Ikuto

IndigoNeko

I Could Get Used To This

cool-girl027

babo123

SUNCAT333

KeikoHayasaka

Natsuya: I was hoping that the last chapter would make people crying but I didn't let a tear out when I was writing it. :O I felt sad but other than that, I didn't cry. I think I'm like a rock. Anyways, I'll stop my ranting so here's chapter 7! Enjoy!

_A/N: I found that chapter 4 and 5 got mixed up so I'm gonna fix it up. I also put up a poll in my profile. Please go to my profile and vote for which topic i should do next for my next story!!  
_

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 6-x-X**_

"_I'm sorry, Ikuto. I was confused before about my feelings towards you but I'm not anymore. I…" I took a deep breath. __'I'll still love you Keiichiro but...' __The sun rose. I took another breath._

"_I love you, Ikuto." I smiled a sheepish smile and blushed hard. __'But…I love Ikuto more. Keiichiro, you will always be in my heart though. My first lover.' __I was still looking down when Ikuto brought me into a hug. I snuggled in his arms._

"_Geez…I thought you hated me."_

"_Of course I didn't! I would never hate you!" I looked up. "I lo—" I was cut off. When I looked up he placed his lips on mine. I started to kiss him back and closed my eyes. Ikuto wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and I had my right hand in his azure hair. Our kiss became more passionate by the second. His tongue demanded entrance and I immediately allowed him to explore my tongue. When we broke off of each other's lips, we were gasping for air. I smiled at him and he hugged me again._

"_I love you, Amu." He kissed me on the forehead._

"_Me too…Ikuto."_

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

**Surprise**

**Amu's POV**

"Hey, Ikuto? Do you want to go somewhere on Saturday?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Doesn't matter with me as long as you're with me." I smiled.

"How about this, I'll come by your dorm at 7:00 p.m. on Saturday."

"Ok. Where are we going?"

"That's a secret." He smirked.

"Fine. I gotta go now. Bye, Ikuto." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off. When I told Ikuto I loved him, I was really happy. That was 3 weeks ago.

"Amu-chan!!"

"Hmm?"

"Could you go to the grocery store and buy supplies desu? We're running out of food."

"No problem." She gave me the list. "Bye." I headed out the door and out the building. I got into my car and listened to soothing violin music. Music always reminds me of him no matter what songs I play. After I arrived to the grocery store, I parked in the parking lot. I got all the things that Su wanted and was about to leave the store when I thought I saw someone familiar. I turned my full body towards the direction where I saw the person but he was already gone. Maybe it was just my imagination. I walked out of the store and headed back home.

_**X-x- Before Class-x-X**_

**Ikuto's POV**

I sighed. Another boring day as usual. It's only interesting if Amu is here. I saw Amu yawn. That worried me. "Are you tired, Amu?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

She was about to argue back when Nikaidou-sensei interrupted that class. "Minna-san! Quiet down! I have an announcement to make. There will be a new student coming here." There were murmurings in the class. _'A new student? At this time of year? We're almost done school…' _

"Do you think the new transfer student will be a girl or boy?"

"I hope it will be a girl." She smacked me. "Hey!"

"Stupid Ikuto."

"I only wanted a girl because that's better than a guy! Well, in some ways. If he's a guy, he'll start flirting with you and that will really piss me off."

"Why would he flirt with me?! I'm average." I smirked. "Sure you are." She blushed and was bout to disagree when Nikaidou-sensei quieted us down again.

"Ok. You can come in now!" I saw the student come in. A boy. Just perfect. What really surprised me though was Amu's shocked expression.

**Amu's POV**

Ohmigod! Sachio!! How can this be?! Was he the one I saw yesterday at the supermarket? I thought it was him. My mouth was an O. I must've looked like an idiot.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Sachio." There were mumblings from the class. The girls were eyeing him with interest and some boys were jealous. I have to admit, Sachio is handsome. _'Where was he going to sit though?' _I looked around. The only seat available was next to me. Su switched spots with Tadase-kun because I was talking with Su too much. Tadase-kun then moved to the other side of the classroom in the last column in an empty seat because he talks too much. I gulped. I'm happy but will Ikuto be? Sachio saw me and smiled towards my direction. I couldn't help but smile back.

**Ikuto's POV**

Does Amu know him? I saw them smile at each other and I got pissed. That Sachio kid sat down next to Amu.

**Amu's POV**

"Hey, Amu-chan."

"Why are here, Sachio? Did you move here?"

"My mom wanted to move here."

"I see. Could I ask you something?"

"What is it, Amu-chan?"

"Are "they" still mad at me?" Sachio knew exactly what I meant. "Not mad but they still won't get near you." I smiled a little. At least Keiichiro's parents and Hiro's parents aren't mad anymore. "It's my fault."

"No, it wasn't! It was an accident!"

"Amu, do you know him?" Ikuto interrupted me. I turned to face him. I saw something in his eyes. Was it jealousy? Why would he be jealous? I'll always love Ikuto.

"Yea I know him. He was my friend before I moved here."

"Hi. I'm Sachio."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Ikuto glared towards Sachio. Sachio's look was innocent but he is probably confused.

"Ikuto!"

"What?"

"Stop glaring at Sachio!"

"Humph." He looked away.

"Sorry, Sachio."

"It's ok."

"Quiet down!!" Nikaidou-sensei said interrupting our conversation.

"I'm going to my parents' house today for a short time. Do you want to come along?" I whispered.

"Sure. I haven't seen them in a while." he responded.

"Great! Meet me after school at the front entrance." I turned back to the front of the classroom. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ikuto looking angry.

_**X-x-End of School-x-X**_

"Ikuto, I gotta go now. I'm going to visit my parents with Ran, Miki, Su, and Sachio."

"Have fun." he said boringly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." He snapped.

"Are you…jealous?"

"Pssh! As if!" I smiled. I raised my hand and stroked his hair.

"I'll be back soon. How about on Sunday you come along with me when I visit my parents? It'll just be the two of us."

"Really?"

"Yea." I smiled. "I'm sure they would like to meet my boyfriend but I haven't even told them yet that I have a boyfriend." I said sheepishly and blushed. When I dropped my hand, he raised his right hand and caressed my cheek. It felt warm.

"I have to go, Ikuto." Ikuto kissed me on the forehead and I blushed again. "Bye, Amu."

"Ok. Bye!" I ran off down the hallway. I finally reached the entrance and saw Sachio, Ran, Miki, and Su there waiting for me. I told the girls to come with me during lunchtime.

"Geez, Amu-chan! What took you?"

"Sorry, Ran! Have you been waiting long?"

"No, we've only been waiting a minute." Ran grinned. I hit her playfully on the head. "Stupid Ran." I muttered under my breath.

"Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yep." We walked out of the building and I led them to my car.

"Nice car."

"Thanks, Sachio." As we got settled in the car, all of us started asking questions at once.

"Sachio-kun, how long have you been here?" Ran said excitedly.

"Why didn't you call us? We could have picked you up, Sachio-kun." Miki said.

"How long are you staying Tokyo desu?"

"How have things been going since we left, Sachio?" I asked quietly.

"I can only answer one question at a time! I'll answer Ran-chan's first. And I arrived here two days ago. Miki-chan, I thought you shouldn't go to that much trouble and I would be seeing you soon anyways. And Su, I'm staying here until my Mom has her job here. And finally Amu-chan's, things are going…well. Keiichiro's and Hiro's parents are still mourning but they want to be strong. I'm not positive that they are not mad at you but it seems that way." I kept on driving. Nobody said anything for the rest of the car ride.

We finally reached our house and it looked the same as ever. I rang the door bell and my Mom came out. "Amu-chan! Ran-chan, Miki-chan, Su-chan!! She hugged us all really tight. "Why are you here?"

"To come visit. And guess who came, Mom?" I stepped aside so Sachio could get in the picture.

"Hello, Hinamori-san. It's been a while."

"Sachio-kun?! What a surprise!" My Mom hugged Sachio. "Why are you here in Tokyo?"

"My Mom has a job here so we moved here. We're going back to Osaka when my Mom decides to get another job."

"I see. Send my regards to your mother for me, ok? Now, it's almost dinnertime so why don't you join us for dinner?"

"I have to call my mom first. I have to ask her something. Could I use your phone?"

"Of course. The phone is in the living room."

"Thank you." He headed towards the living room.

**Sachio's POV**

"Mother?"

"_Sachio?"_

"Yes, it's me. I'm having dinner at the Hinamoris'."

"_Hmm…don't stay with them long ok? Hurry and leave afterwards."_

"Ok. I'll be sure to do that. Bye, Mom."

"_Bye, Sachio."_ She hung up.

**Amu's POV**

Sachio came back. "Let's go eat dinner, Sachio!" I smiled at him. "Ok," he responded.

_**X-x-After Dinner-x-X**_

"Bye, Mom!"

"Bye, everybody! Come back some time, ok?"

"Oh, Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I'll be coming back Sunday. Just wanted to let you know."

"Ok. Bye!" We settled in the car. I began driving back to our college.

"Amu-chan?"

"Yes, Ran?"

"Why are you going back so soon?"

"Well, I promised Ikuto that I would bring him to my parents' house."

"Oh, I see. That means we can't come right? You guys need your private time explaining to your parents." Ran smiled. I blushed. "Shut up!"

"Explain what, Amu-chan?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't tell you yet. You see, Ikuto is my boyfriend." I slightly blushed at my statement.

"I see." Sachio looked out the window. None of us really talked much during the rest of the ride to college.

"Ahh…I'm so tired!" Ran whined.

"Where is your dorm, Sachio-kun desu?"

"Right there." He pointed towards the window on the right side of the building from the 2nd floor. "I hope you can hang out with us sometimes desu!"

"Sure." I could have sworn his face blushed right now. When we went into the building, we said our goodbyes to each other.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to the music room."

"Ok, Amu-chan!" I turned around and walked to the music room. I opened the door and no one was in it. I sighed in relief. I walked over to the piano and began playing one of my favorite songs.

**A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton**

_Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound._

_Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd._

_And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight._

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me._

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory._

_'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight._

_I, I, don't wanna let you know  
I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't._

_Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound._

_Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd._

_And I still need you,  
And I still miss you,  
And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass.. us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you..._

_oh oh_

_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you._

_If I could just hold you...  
Tonight._

After I was done singing and playing, I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind. "I loved your singing," a husky voice whispered in my ear. A shiver went down my spine.

"Thanks, Ikuto. What are you doing here?"

"Well I went to your room but you weren't there and your friends said you went to the music room so I came here." He smiled. I smiled back.

"Can you play the violin for me, Ikuto?"

"Of course, my little strawberry." He smirked.

"Pervert!" I exclaimed going red. He laughed. He turned my body around so my chest faced him. He enveloped me in a big hug. I hugged him back. "But before I play the violin," He released my and he locked his lips with mine. The kiss was passionate and I could tell he was hungry. He put his tongue in my mouth and explored my whole mouth. I was redder by the second. I broke the kiss gasping for air. He then kissed me on the forehead. "Now I can play."

"Pervert." He laughed and took out his violin.

_**X-x-Somewhere Else-x-X**_

**Sachio's POV**

"_Did you stay long?"_

"No, Mother."

"_Good. Remember, you have a job to do. Don't fail me and especially the family of Fukushimas'._

"I know, Mother. I'll do my best. Good night."

"_Good night, son."_

_Click._

I hung up the phone as well. I sighed. I guess I should start working on my plan…

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

**End of Chapter 7**

Natsuya: What do you think guys? This chapter wasn't so dramatic but it will be dramatic in the later chapters. :)

**Please rate and review!! and please go to my profile to vote for my next topic for my next story :  
**


	8. Boyfriend

Natsuya: Hi everybody!! Sorry for the late update. I haven't been getting the flow of my ideas with Sachio and everything and I'll be busy since school is starting a week or two. And thanks so much for the reviews!! xD

**Thank you to these reviewers for chapters:**

The Queen of Character Torture

kowai kyuuketsuki akuma

Hime-And-Ikuto

SUNCAT333

Sora972

Neko Alice-chan

KeikoHayasaka

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

Chiashe

babo123

Natsuya: Without further ado, here's chapter 8!! As always, enjoy!

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 7-x-X**_

"_Pervert!" I exclaimed going red. He laughed. He turned my body around so my chest faced him. He enveloped me in a big hug. I hugged him back. "But before I play the violin," He released my and he locked his lips with mine. The kiss was passionate and I could tell he was hungry. He put his tongue in my mouth and explored my whole mouth. I was redder by the second. I broke the kiss gasping for air. He then kissed me on the forehead. "Now I can play."_

"_Pervert." He laughed and took out his violin._

_**X-x-Somewhere Else-x-X**_

_**Sachio's POV**_

"_Did you stay long?"_

"_No, Mother."_

"_Good. Remember, you have a job to do. Don't fail me and especially the family of Fukushimas'._

"_I know, Mother. I'll do my best. Good night."_

"_Good night, son."_

_Click._

_I hung up the phone as well. I sighed. I guess I should start working on my plan…_

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

**Boyfriend**

**Ikuto's POV**

"Good morning, Sachio!"

"Mornin', Amu-chan." He smiled. I still get pissed when he does that. I don't know if it's just me but the way he looks at her, it's like he wants to kill her. I shivered a little. That's not possible is it? Only if…

"Ikuto?" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yea?"

"Are you ok? You seem kind of dazed."

"It's nothing."

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Suspicious." Amu still seemed worried.

_**X-x-Saturday-x-X**_

**Amu's POV**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Amu-chan! Your boyfriend is here!"

"Shut up, Ran!" I blushed. I'm still not used to people saying that we were girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Miki, how do I look?" I remember saying that the night when Keiichiro proposed. But that won't happen again will it? I doubt it.

"Hmm…you look pretty! Now go or you'll make Ikuto-san impatient!"

"Bye!" I pushed Ikuto out of our dorm and closed the door behind me. I heard them shouting, "Have fun!" before I closed the door. "Hi, Ikuto!"

"Hey, Amu. Don't you look pretty." He smirked. I was wearing a navy tank top and a black skirt that reaches 2 or 3 inches above my knee. I was also wearing my cross necklace. I blushed.

"Thanks." I replied. "So can you _spill_ your secret about where we're going?"

"Just wait." I pouted. We walked some more until I came to a dark place covered by trees.

"Ikuto, what is this?" I turned to my right but he wasn't there. "Ikuto?"

_**Bam!**_

Lights were everywhere.

"Ikuto!" He was walking towards me.

"I found this one day I was walking but I can only open it if I flick this switch but it'll only be on for two hours or so."

"It's amazing!" An amusement park. "Do you always wander into places like these all the time?"

He smiled. "Yea, somehow. I have a lot more places I want to show you." He walked towards me and hugged me.

"Well, you can show me anytime. I have all the time in the world." I smiled at him looking up."

"What ride do you want to go on?"

I froze. I really want to but I'm an adult for crying out loud! I turned around and put my arms on my chest. I'll just put up my "Cool & Spicy" act but…

"Ikuto, I'm an adult! I can't be riding rides like these like a kid!"

"Drop it."

"Huh?"

"You don't have to act all cool in front of me." …But Ikuto is the only person who can see through every single one of my acts. I act cool in front of Ran, Miki, and Su but they sometimes don't know that I act cool in front of them as an act.

"How do you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"See through me."

"It's easy. And I'm your boyfriend. I should know."

"Ok." Ikuto hugged me from behind again. "So what ride do you want to go on?"

"Hmm…" I don't know actually. I haven't been on rides for a long time. "How about a roller coaster?"

He smirked. "You want be scared?" I smacked him on the head.

"Don't be stupid! I'm an adult!!"

"Let's go then." He released me from his hug and reached for my hand and led me to the roller coasters.

_**X-x-On the Roller Coaster-x-X**_

"AHHHH!!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Ikuto didn't make a single scream and kept on smirking at me. Stupid Ikuto. After the ride, I was heaving up and down.

"Did you have fun, Amu?"

"Yes even though I was so scared." I smiled. "How about the bumper cars next, Ikuto?"

"Ok."

"Wait, what rides do you want to go on, Ikuto? You should pick a ride too."

"I'll go on the ride you choose." I blushed. "If you insist." I replied.

_**X-x-Bumper Cars-x-X**_

"Amu?"

"Yea?"

"I'm gonna beat you." He smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off you face. I'll be the winner." Now I was smirking. "Whoever gets hit the most loses."

"You're on." I got in a red car. Ikuto got in a blue car.

"Ready, go!" I shouted.

_**X-x-After Bumper Cars-x-X**_

"I win!" I pouted. Ikuto won in the end. I wasn't very good at controlling the car actually. He hit me 15 times and I hit him 8 times.

"Let's go here next."

I smiled. "I'm glad you're picking a ride." I looked at the ride and where he was looking at wasn't even a ride.

"No way am I going in there!!"

"Aw, come on. It's not so scary. You can hold onto me if you want to." He smirked.

"No! I hate haunted houses!"

"Let's go." He dragged me in.

"NOOOOO!!"

_**X-x-In the Haunted House-x-X**_

"AHHH!! I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!!"

"Relax. It's not so scary."

"Liar!" A grim reaper flew right past me after I said that. "EEEKKK!!" I held onto Ikuto tightly. I could see him smirking the whole time in the haunted house. He kissed my forehead.

"You can hold onto my anytime you want to."

"Pervert!"

_**X-x-Out of the Haunted House-x-X**_

I sighed in relief. At least that's over. I was scared shitless mind you.

"Did you have fun?" Stupid smirk. "No."

"Where do you want to go next, Amu?" he asked ignoring my answer.

"Hmm…this way!" I dragged him to where I want to go.

"The teacups?"

"Yep!" I smiled. It's fun to be on it. We can talk as much as we want to.

"Fine." We got into it. I was laughing. I could barely fit into it but Ikuto looked so big in it! Ikuto sat next to me instead of across from me.

"Stop laughing!" Ikuto was blushing.

"Haha!"

"Amu?" I stopped laughing. "What is it, Ikuto?"

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes, of course. Why? And are you?"

"I'm having fun if you are having fun." He ignored my first question. I decided to let him off.

"Could I ask you something, Amu?"

"Sure, what is it?" Who knew that what I was going to hear was going to be the one question I hope he won't ask.

"Could you tell me about your past with Keiichiro?"

I froze. I could hear my heart stiffen. I then sighed. Ikuto deserves to know but…

"What brought this on?"…I tried to avoid it.

"Stop escaping the question." Busted. "I heard Miki shouting about that to Utau and I was curious so…"

Oh. "Fine, but wait, you were there?"

"Yea. I didn't want to go out so you can see me so I hid behind the trees."

"Oh." I took a deep breath. "If I tell you about him and me, will you not like me anymore?" I think I was gonna cry. I didn't want him to think that I still love him even though Keiichiro is…dead. I love Ikuto.

He brought his hand to my cheek. "Of course I won't." I took a deep breath.

"I remember this like it was yesterday. I met Keiichiro when I was 7. I thought of him as one of my best friends but I started to realize that I was falling in love with him. When I was 19, he asked me out. I was delighted of course and I accepted." I looked at Ikuto and he urged me to go on. I took another breath.

"I went out with him for two years. He gave me this—" I pointed to my cross necklace. "—on our second date. During the second year of our relationship as girlfriend and boyfriend, he asked me to go out with him. I said yes of course and he came to pick me up. Do you remember what I wore when I played the piano?" He nodded. "I wore that exact same outfit. He led me to a fancy restaurant and he gave me a bracelet."

"The bracelet that you always dropped?" Ikuto asked interrupting me.

"Well, I didn't exactly drop it. Utau sent those burglars after me." He became angry. "I'm alright though and I found my bracelet in the end." I smiled. "After that, a waitress came to our table with a bouquet of flowers. I found a small box inside it." I saw Ikuto's eyes widened. I kept on going. "He took the box from me and proposed to me." I felt a tear drop. Ikuto wiped it away. "I said yes to his proposal." I saw Ikuto wince. More tears fell from my honey gold eyes. "When I said yes, I heard gunshots. It was burglars of course. They tried to touch me but Keiichiro defended me and he got shot in the process. I screamed and screamed but I knew that it was pointless. His last words to me were 'I love'. He couldn't say you. I heard sirens and Keiichiro's friends, Hiro and Sachio, were the ones who called the police."

"Sachio? The kid in our class?"

"The very one. Sachio went to get the doctors from the ambulance. There was one burglar left that didn't get caught by the police yet and it seems that he overheard our conversation. He was enraged. He pointed the gun towards me probably to get Hiro upset or angry but…" I sobbed. "Hiro pushed me out of the way and got shot instead." I could feel more tears falling. Ikuto was trembling beside me. "Ikuto? Are you alright?"

"Damn that bastard to the deepest pits of hell. How dare he point that gun towards you!" Ikuto snarled. I patted his back I went on. "We went to the hospital and waited to see if Hiro and Keiichiro were alive. They still had their heartbeats even though it seems that they were dead. We waited and waited. The doctors finally came out. I still remember their exact words. 'I'm sorry…we did everything we could.' I kept on crying like there was no tomorrow. I wanted to reach out to them and feel them before they would be buried. When I was about to go inside the operation room and the doctors stopped me and I knew that I couldn't go in there of course. But what surprised me the most was when Keiichiro's mom stopped me and told me to go away. I was shocked obviously." I took another breath. Ikuto hugged me.

"I shouted that I never wanted this to happen. Keiichiro's mom spat these exact words right at my face, 'GO AWAY! You're not welcome here you monster! You killed my son and Hiro!! You'll kill every man that you'll know!! LEAVE!'. I just stood there like an idiot standing there with tears falling out of my eyes. I then heard Hiro's mom talking to me. 'Hinamori-san…please…go. My son, Hiro, has always loved you since he first met you…and now you made him hurt…GO!'. I was stunned. I began to feel dizzy and I thought to myself how many thoughtless times I called Hiro 'one of my best friends' and how I talked about Keiichiro in front of me." I lowered my head so my bangs would cover my eyes. I kept on crying. "I was really an idiot back then. I even thought of committing suicide but Miki, Ran, and Su stopped me before I could even try."

"Stupid!"

"Huh?" Why was Ikuto calling me stupid? Ikuto hugged me harder.

"Why would you even think of committing suicide?!" I didn't answer him. "And she's a liar."

"Who?"

"Keiichiro's mother. You didn't kill every man you met." He smiled my favorite smile. He rarely smiled so I loved it when he did. "You still have me."

"Ikuto...I," Before I could say anything else, Ikuto brought his lips to mine. He was hungry, I could tell. He put his tongue inside of my mouth and I felt my knees go weak and it's a good thing I was sitting down. He then licked my lower lip and I moaned his name. I wanted more. Ikuto kissed me harder and I brought my hand up to his azure hair.

**BAM!!**

I jumped a few inches. I broke the kiss gasping for air. I looked up. My eyes widened.

"Damn it."

"Ikuto, did you do this?"

"Yea. I thought that that would make you happy." Fireworks were everywhere.

"How did you do that?"

"I have my ways."

"Thank you." I brought my lips to his again. After a minute of kissing, Ikuto spoke.

"Amu?"

"Hmm…" I was snuggling in his chest even though the teacup was so small.

"I'm answering your question. No, I don't like you." I could feel my breath stop. "I _love _you."

"Stupid, Ikuto! I thought you hated me!"

"Of course not. Who would hate you?"

"Keiichiro's and Hiro's mom."

"That wasn't your fault."

"But—" He silenced me with another kiss. I broke the kiss again and looked at the sky. It was so dark.

"Ikuto! It's really late!"

_**Bam!**_

Lights shut down everywhere. I sighed. I got out of the teacup and my knees buckled. Ikuto picked me up bridal style just in time. I was so stiff. I wanted to stretch.

"Ikuto! Put me down!"

"Why? You don't like me holding you?"

"No, but I'm so stiff!" He gently put me down and I stretched. After I was done, he picked me up again.

"What are you doing?" He put me down in front of the switch.

"This is?"

"I just wanted to show you where the switch is." The switch was red and was on this type of wall.

"Ikuto, let's go. It's getting really late—ahh!" He suddenly pinned me to the wall next to it. My wrists were above my head and he held it there with his left hand. With his right hand, he kept on sliding it up and down my left arm. That felt really good. I moaned. He then kissed me hungrily. _'What's up with Ikuto? He never was like this.'_

I felt his free hand on my thigh. My eyes widened. He then released our kiss and I was gasping for air as always but Ikuto wanted more. His lips went to my neck and started licking it up and down. I shivered. What has gotten into Ikuto? He's not like this.

He brought his right hand to my shoulder to the straps of my tank top. He slid the straps down but the shirt still covered my chest. I stopped breathing.

"Ikuto?"

"Hmm…" He then went to my lips and licked the corner of it. I pulled my face to my left.

"Why are you doing this? You're never like this…"

"Is there a problem?" He went back to my neck and sucked on my skin.

"Not really but this isn't like you." I moaned with pleasure. He went to my straps again and was about to slide it all the way down so he could see my breasts. I tried to free my wrists. It wouldn't budge. "Ikuto! Stop!" I felt like crying. I didn't want it to be like this. He snapped out of it. I felt a single tear drop. He stepped away quickly and looked away.

"Sorry," he muttered. I pulled my straps up and fixed myself. "I'm such a loser. I promised to not make you cry and I did,"

"Ikuto? Are you alright?" He turned around and hugged my really tight.

"Of course I'm alright. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened but after you said that story and I said that I loved you, I went into a daze. I wanted to show you that Keiichiro's mom was lying and how much I love you…"

"Thank you." I smiled.

_**X-x-Sunday-x-X**_

"Amu, are you sure?"

"They should know. Let's go!" As promised, Ikuto would come with me to meet my parents today. We got into Ikuto's car.

"Why do we have to go in your car?"

"It's nicer." I smacked him on the arm. He laughed. "Can I drive though, Ikuto?"

"Fine."

"Yay!" I got into the car and started driving. I have to admit, it felt great!

"Amu!"

"What?"

"Slow down!!" We were going 80 mph.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine." I pouted and went down to 65 mph.

"Better?"

"Yea."

"I hate driving slow."

"You call this slow?"

"Well, this is normal to me but I have never rode in a nice car like yours and it feels great to drive."

"Amu…you can drive my car anytime."

"Really?" My eyes lit up.

"Only when I'm with you though."

"Good enough." We reached my house. I heard Ikuto mutter, "Crazy woman." I smacked him on the head playfully. I took a deep breath.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"Sure." I rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps. The door opened.

"Ah!! Amu-ch—who is this?"

"Can we go in first?"

"Ok…" She led us inside.

"Mama, who is it? Amu-chan!" My father stopped in his tracks. "Papa, sit down first and let me explain!" Ami came in.

"Ah! Onee-chan! Who is that? Your boyfriend?"

"Ami!!" My dad did faint. Oh my god. This is more complicated then I thought. "Mom, can we just sit down?"

"Sure." Ami sat down quickly and Mom dragged Dad to the couch and he seemed to have regained conscious.

"Papa, take a deep breath. It's nothing big." Wrong. This was big. I saw Ikuto's mouth in a hard line. I knew he was holding in his laugh. I nudged him with my elbow and he regained his composure on his face.

"Ok, Amu-chan. Tell me who this gentleman is."

"This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Hinamori-san?" Ikuto? Why was he talking?

"Yes, Tsukiyomi-kun?"

"Call me Ikuto."

"Alright, Ikuto-kun. What is it?"

"I'm Amu's boyfriend."

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

**End of Chapter 8**

Natsuya: Hope you guys enjoyed that! And please go to my profile to vote in my poll. I really want to start another story but I'm stumped on some topics. Please vote in my profile. These are the choices:

**What topic should be my next story? always Amuto**

1. a Twilight story with Ikuto and Amu being the main character instead of Bella and Edward

2. a music story with Ikuto and Amu

3. a Christmas OneShot

4. Other (PM me for your ideas)

But please vote in my profile!

This is the title for chapter 9: Reason & Injuries. I may change it though.

**Please rate and review!!**


	9. Injuries & Truth

Natsuya: Hiya! Thanks for the reviews!

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

The Queen of Character Torture

ni-chan and mit-chan007

Hime-and-Ikuto

Ally the Bat

Amulet Coolnspicy08

CocoSweets

SUNCAT333

nongpad

koneko-chan

KeikoHayasaka

Natsuya: Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!! I decided to change the chapter title by the way. Also, Amu's accessories from Ikuto are in my profile.

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 8-x-X**_

"_Mama, who is it? Amu-chan!" My father stopped in his tracks. "Papa, sit down first and let me explain!" Ami came in._

"_Ah! Onee-chan! Who is that? Your boyfriend?"_

"_Ami!!" My dad did faint. Oh my god. This is more complicated then I thought. "Mom, can we just sit down?"_

"_Sure." Ami sat down quickly and Mom dragged Dad to the couch and he seemed to have regained conscious._

"_Papa, take a deep breath. It's nothing big." Wrong. This was big. I saw Ikuto's mouth in a hard line. I knew he was holding in his laugh. I nudged him with my elbow and he regained his composure on his face._

"_Ok, Amu-chan. Tell me who this gentleman is."_

"_This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto."_

"_Hinamori-san?" Ikuto? Why was he talking?_

"_Yes, Tsukiyomi-kun?"_

"_Call me Ikuto."_

"_Alright, Ikuto-kun. What is it?"_

"_I'm Amu's boyfriend."_

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

**Injuries & Truth  
**

**Amu's POV**

"I'm Amu's boyfriend." I could have sworn that my jaw dropped as low as it possible could.

"Boyfriend?!" I sighed. My dad is overreacting again.

"Papa, calm down."

"Amu-chan! That's wonderful!" My mouth was in a shape of an O. I can't believe my mother thinks it's ok.

"Yea, I know Mama." I reached over to Ikuto's hand and held it tightly.

"How long have you been going out?"

"About a month."

"A month?!"

"Papa, can you not overreact?" No use. Papa looked like he seen a ghost.

"Amu-chan, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I didn't know if you would accept or not."

"Amu-chan, if you think you made the right decision, I would agree with you."

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled at her.

"I don't approve!"

"What do you mean, Papa?!"

"Hinamori-san," I looked over at Ikuto. He looks so serious and sincere. "Please let Amu be my girlfriend. I love her more than the world and I would die for her. Please let her be my girlfriend."

"Yea, Papa! Onii-chan is right! Even I think they look good together!" At least Ami is on our side. Papa ducked his head down low and I think he admits defeat.

"Fine, but if you make my daughter unhappy or hurt or anything, I will…" He didn't finish his threat.

"Of course, Hinamori-san. I would never hurt Amu."

"Ikuto-kun, call me Midori and call my husband, Tsumugu-san."

"Alright. Thank you for letting Amu be my girlfriend, Midori-san and Tsumugu-san."

"Hey, Onii-chan, call me Ami!"

"Ok, Ami." He smiled at her.

"We should get going. Bye, Mama, Papa, Ami!"

"Bye!" Mama and Ami yelled. Papa was sulking in the corner. We walked into Ikuto's car and I breathed a sigh of relief. Ikuto was driving since he doesn't want us to get into an accident.

"I'm glad that's over!"

"I thought it went pretty well, Amu."

"Sorry if my Dad made you feel uncomfortable or anything to upset you."

"No, your family is great."

"Gee, thanks. Could I visit your parents sometime?" I asked. I saw Ikuto hesitated. "…Sure, Amu." I didn't bring up that conversation during the whole car ride.

"Hey, Ikuto,"

"Hmm?"

"Summer vacation is coming up. Are you planning to go anywhere?"

"Not really." I saw his eyes lit up.

"We could invite all of our friends to the beach if you would like that." His eyes fell.

"Ikuto?"

"Sure, that would be great." I smiled.

"Well, we're here."

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem, Amu." We entered the building.

"I'm going this way. Good night, Ikuto!"

"Bye, Amu." He looked right and left and bent down to kiss me. I kissed him back. I broke the kiss after a minute and waved and walked away. I was going up the stairs and had one set of stairs left to walk when I stepped on something wet.

**Splash! Bam!  
**

"OUCH!" I yelped. My voice echoed across the stairwell. I was on top of a big puddle of water. "What the hell??" The door opened in front of me. It was Ran. She was talking on the phone and I think it was Daichi. Her eyes widened when she saw me sitting on a puddle of water with my legs to the side.

"Bye, Daichi. I have to go." She closed her phone. She started to run towards me.

"Don't run, you idiot! There's water everywhere!" Ran stopped and then carefully walked down the steps towards me.

"Amu-chan, are you ok?!"

"No," I said bluntly. "Do you think I'm okay?" I pointed down to my knee and there was a bruise on my left knee because I dropped first on my left knee. I also have a scratch that was bleeding on my left palm and a small scratch on my left arm because I fell on my left knee and used my left hand to stop myself from falling any further but my palm slid across the tile floor and I still fell down with my arm sliding on the tile floor, too. My right knee only had a little scratch. Other than that, I was fine.

"Let me call, Su."

"No! Don't call her. It will trouble her and I can walk." I tried to stand up but I fell back down again. I sighed. "Ok, fine." Ran took out her cell phone and started to call Su."

"Su, could you come quickly to the 2nd stairwell with a first aid kit?" I heard mumbling on the other side. I thought I heard Yoru's voice and Miki's and of course, Su's.

"Amu-chan fell down." Ran waited a second before speaking again. She looked at my injuries.

"She has a huge bruise, scratches that has blood on it. Hurry, Su!" She closed the phone. Big bruise? I looked down at my knee and sure enough, the bruise got worse. It was purple and clearly visible. I guess I would be wearing jeans or long pants to cover it up.

"What did she say?" I asked when Ran looked at me.

"Su and Miki are coming. Yoru is at our place and Miki asked Yoru to go back to his dorm."

"You know, I really think We should get our own dorms. You and Su always come over to our dorms."

"You're right, Amu-chan. We should talk about it to the chairman."

"Yea, but will there be a big enough room?"

"I don't _think _so but he'll figure something out."

"I sure hope he will."

"Are you ok?" Ran kneeled next to me.

"If you're talking about mentally ok, yea I guess I'm alright. I'm accident prone or something."

"That's not true!"

"Do you remember when I got that bruise with the banana peel? How about when some burglar wanted to steal my bracelet? And how about the time in the café?"

"Yea, but that doesn't exactly apply to accident prone."

"Oh, they do. I was probably fated to be in accidents." I said sarcastically. I was about to include the burglar accident a year ago but decided against it. Ran rolled her eyes.

"Ok, fine. Maybe you are accident prone but that's doesn't change anything." I crossed my arms against my chest.

"Thanks, Ran." I whispered quietly. I saw Ran smile.

"No problem." I heard footsteps beyond the door. The door was wide open in an instant.

"Amu-chan!" Miki and Su yelled at the same time.

"Let me see your injuries desu." Su went over to me and examined them. "These injuries looks bad desu."

"I'm fine, Su!"

"Can you stand, Amu-chan?" Miki asked. I tried standing up again but my attempt was useless.

"Amu-chan, let me see your leg desu." She reached for my leg and winced a little. She opened the first aid kit and took out this liquid, band aids, cotton, and much more. She started to get to work on my bruises, scratches, and cuts. After she was done, I tried to stand up. I swayed a little and winced every time I took a step but other than that, I was ok.

"Thanks, Su."

"No problem, desu." Miki and Ran were on my right and left sides in case I needed support. "Thanks, you guys but I'm fine." I didn't want to cause a commotion. I've had injuries before and I was just fine. I walked slowly but steadily. After what seemed like eternity, we finally reached our dorm. Once we got in, I walked to my bed and felt my knees buckle.

"Ah, I'm tired!" I exclaimed.

"Of course you are, Amu-chan." Miki responded and plopped down on the bed next to me. "You should get some sleep."

"Sure, sure." I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed. I was fast asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_**X-x-Class-x-X**_

"You alright, Amu-chan?"

"I'm managing. You don't have to carry my books." I took my books from Miki. "I don't want to cause a commotion. I'm aces." I smiled at her.

"If you say so…" Miki said hesitantly. I reached my desk and sat down immediately.

"Amu!" I turned to my left and I saw Ikuto worried.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? You don't look so good."

"Don't ask me that! Are _you _ok? I heard from Yoru what happened." Ikuto's bangs covered his eyes. My hand reached to his face and caressed it.

"Ikuto, I'm fine! You don't have to worry." I smiled at him. I saw Sachio come in through the door. He looked pale. He walked slowly to his desk next to me. I was about to say something when he interrupted me.

"How's your leg?" I gave him a confused look. How did he know? I was wearing jeans so nobody should see it. I decided to ignore my own question and answered his.

"It's ok. Are you ok? You look pale." His hand went to his cheeks. "I'm fine, Amu-chan. You should worry about yourself."

"Class is starting!" Nikaidou-sensei said. I paid attention to him but Sachio seemed kind of dazed like he was thinking about something really hard.

_**X-x-Wednesday-x-X**_

"Hmm…Su wants eggs. Here they are!" I picked up a carton of eggs but something passed past my face and landed on the egg cartons. I picked the thing up. A ball. I turned around and saw a little boy run towards me. I gave it back to him and he ran away happily. Lately, there were many things happening to me. On Monday, I was taking a walk outside and someone dumped water on my feet by accident. I couldn't see his face but he was in clothes that covered his whole body except for his face but he had a cap on. On Tuesday, I was walking past a group of kids playing with water balloons and someone threw it at me. My right side was soaked. I don't think it was the kids' fault because they were on the left side of me.

_**X-x-Summer Break-x-X**_

**7:30** **p.m.**

"Yay! Summer break!!" Ran exclaimed.

"What should we do? Our vacation is a month." I asked Ran.

"Hmm…I don't know."

"Do you want to go to the beach on Monday or something?"

"Sure! We have a day off from Monday to Friday so we should be ok."

"What do you think, Miki, Su?"

"It's fine by me desu."

"I'm ok with it." Miki said coolly.

"Let's ask everybody!" Ran said excitedly.

"Let's make a list of the people we should invite." Miki stated.

"Let's see…" I started to make a list by writing down the names of who we should invite. "We should invite Ikuto, Rima, Nagehiko, Kukai, Tadase-kun, Kairi, Yaya,"

"Yoru, too." Miki said.

"And Daichi!"

"What about Sachio?" Su asked.

"Sure. Do you like Sachio, Su?"

"N-N-No!!"

"Hmm…suspicious." Ran said mysteriously.

"Anyways," I said to make Ran stop teasing Su. "Should we invite Utau?" I said hesitating.

"I guess so. She should be happy, too."

"I guess so. Ok, that's everybody! Ran, could you call everybody to let them know if they can make it?"

"I'm on my way!" Ran skipped to the other room to call everybody. I sweatdropped and regained my composure again.

"I'm going to go out for a while. Bye you guys." I walked out to the hallway and made my way outside the building. I got into my car and started to drive. I finally reached my destination. I got out of the car and began to walk for a few minutes and stopped. The fountain. It was the first place that Ikuto took me to. I sat down on the edge and looked across and saw the sunset. The sky was colorful and beautiful! The sky had a slightly dark blue with orange, purple, pink mixed in it. The sight was exhilarating. I inhaled deeply and exhaled. I suddenly felt a pair of arms around my waist.

"Guess who?" a husky voice asked.

"Hey, Ikuto." I broke from his grasp so I could turn around only to be hugged by Ikuto again. I blushed a deep red.

"What are you doing here, Ikuto?"

"I was going to take a breather and I saw your car so I decided to surprise you." I laughed.

"You sure did, Ikuto. Oh, by the way, did you her about the beach invitation?"

"Yea, your friend, Miki called Yoru and invited us."

"Are you going, Ikuto?"

"Of course." I looked up at him and smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned down to my face.

_Vibrate. Ring tone._

Our lips were an inch apart.

"Damn it!" Ikuto said groaning and let go of me. I pouted.

"What?" Ikuto said angrily. I giggled. After a few seconds, Ikuto spoke.

"Got it. See you." He snapped his phone shut.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I have to run an errand for Yoru so I have to go."

"What? So soon?" I said disappointedly.

"Yea, sorry, Amu."

"It's ok. Just go already." I said clearly showing sadness in my voice.

"Fine, if you say so. But before that…" I looked at him with perplexed eyes. He swiftly placed his lips on mine. My eyes widen because I was taken aback but I started to kiss him back. Ikuto placed his right hand in my hair and played with my pink hair while his other hand was on my back pulling me closer to his body. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck bringing him closer. My cheeks reddened. I broke the kiss panting. After two seconds of catching my breath, Ikuto captured my lips again. He took the advantage of my mouth being opened and slipped his tongue inside. I moaned with pleasure. This time, Ikuto broke the kiss and sighed.

"Bye, Amu." He gave me a kiss on my forehead and walked away.

"Bye, Ikuto." I whispered. I looked back at the sunset. The pink was faint but still there but the view was still stunning. I breathed in and out slowly. I looked at my wrist to admire my bracelet. Ikuto gave me one the other day. It was a white gold charm bracelet and the charm was in a shape of a bracelet.

I took in the view of the sunset once more and started to walk back into of the forest. I was humming a tune a hand grabbed my mouth from behind. I've been in this experience too many times so I knew exactly what to do. I kept on struggling and used my elbow to hit him in the stomach. He grunted but still held onto me. _'What does he want?!' _

"Get the hell away from me!" is what I wanted to shout but you could only hear me mumbling. He grabbed my wrist. _'Aha! He wants my bracelet! No way in hell would he take it!' _I kept on moving and shoving him but his grip is still tight on my wrist and my stomach.

"Get the hell away from me!" I yelled. Sadly, there was no one in sight. Who would be out here during the evening?

"Got it!" His voice was low and husky. In his hand was my bracelet. Wrong move for speaking. I lunged at him and he fell to the ground with me on top of him trying to get my bracelet back. His hand wouldn't open! I wanted to be careful because the bracelet could break. I slapped him and that seemed to have shock him which was surprising because regular burglars would get angry and try to slap me back but he was shocked instead and his grip on the bracelet was looser now. I opened his hand and grabbed my bracelet. Before I ran off, I took a good look at him. His body was covered in clothes, he had a cap on, and his face was covered with a black sort of clothing covering his face. My eyes widened. It's the eye who dumped water on me! I took his cap off and made an attempt to take his mask off but he pushed me away and I fell to the ground. He ran off.

"Wait!" I yelled. He was gone. I looked at my hand. Great, another scratch.

_**X-x-At the Beach-x-X**_

"Wow! Your villa is huge, Ikuto!" The Tsukiyomis' had a villa near the beach and all of us were going to stay here for the time being.

"It's nothing," Ikuto said coolly.

"What should we do first??" Ran asked excitedly.

"How about putting these bags down first!" Daichi exclaimed. Ran sweatdropped. All the guys were carrying our stuff and they looked like they were about to faint.

"Let's go then!" We walked into the villa. The house was breathtaking. It was like a house out of a famous movie. The boys dropped our stuff and headed to our assigned rooms.

**List of pairings for rooms (chosen by Yaya)**

Ikuto & Amu

Kukai & Utau

Nagehiko & Rima

Sachio & Su

Ran & Daichi

Miki & Yoru

Tadase & Kairi & Yaya

"Ran, why isn't Yaya sharing with Kukai? Aren't they dating?" I whispered. Ran seemed to know everything.

"Yaya broke up with him."

"What?! Why?"

"I don't know that. I think Kukai is starting to like Utau since she is less obsessive over Ikuto now but she still is and Yaya noticed that so she decided to give Kukai a chance with Utau."

"That's really nice of Yaya! But how come she is sharing a room with two guys?"

"Well, Tadase-kun and Kairi-kun are the only ones left and Yaya doesn't want to be alone and she doesn't mind sharing. Well, maybe does mind it a little."

"Yaya was very considerate."

"Yea, she is. Now you should get going to your boyfriend, Amu-chan! Bye!" She walked away.

"Ran!" I shouted blushing. I sighed and turned around to find midnight blue eyes staring back at me. I was absorbed in them in an instant. I finally came back to reality and jumped back.

"Ikuto!! Don't scare me like that!"

"I think you enjoyed that." he teased.

"Stupid, who would enjoy that?" I folded my arms against my chest and put up my "Cool & Spicy" act but…

"Drop the act." …it would never work on him. Ikuto walked up to me from behind and hugged me. I released my arms from my chest and placed them on top of Ikuto's arm. We stayed like this for a few seconds.

"Ikuto,"

"Hmm?"

"We should get going to our room."

"Aw, but I want to stay like this forever. Do you want to continue like in our room?" He smirked. I blushed really hard.

"Pervert!" I marched to our rooms with my stuff. I dropped my bags and it seems like there was a balcony. I went to it and I could see the beach and the sun. I sighed with happiness. Once again, a pair of big, protective arms wrapped around me.

"Like it?"

"I love it. Thank you, Ikuto."

"You know, this was originally my own room."

"Really? Could I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you always have a balcony in your room wherever you are?" He laughed and put his shoulder on my right shoulder and breathed on my neck. A shiver went down my neck to my spine.

"Mostly because I like to go outside so I can always go on a balcony to have fresh air." I smiled.

**6:00 p.m.**

I decided to walk along the shoreline. Ikuto was busy so he couldn't come with me and I didn't want to disturb anybody else and I wanted some along time. When I reached there, I took off my flip flops and held them in my right hand. I began to walk in the water and the cool water against my feet felt nice. The water was like 3 or 4 inches above my ankle. I kept on walking and the sky became a little dark. I looked back towards the villa and it looked so small so I decided to head back. The house slowly began to become big and then huge and I continued to walk along in the water. I looked to my right and the sunset was pretty over here too. I smiled.

A hand covered my mouth. _'Is this like the fourth time someone did this to me?! The person here should try something new and not pick on me! I bet he's trying to steal my bracelet.'_ As suspected, the guy reached for my bracelet that Ikuto gave me. I bit his finger and yelled, "Help!!" The guy covered my mouth again. He was trying to yank the bracelet away from my wrist. _'Not this time!' _I used my leg and kick him from behind and he released me and I started to run. I was not fast enough it seems. He grabbed my arm and yanked my down to the sand. I screamed. He used one hand to cover my mouth. He yanked my bracelet off my wrist and reached for my neck.

Ikuto also gave me a necklace to match my bracelet. The necklace was very similar to my bracelet. The chain was a little different though on the necklace from the bracelet. He somehow opened the clasp on my necklace and took it off. I tried to get him off me. I couldn't.

"Amu!!" My eyes widened. It can't be! I couldn't talk since the thief was

covering my mouth. The thief got off of me and started to run. I followed my instincts and stood up and ran after him. Good thing I was fast. I caught up to him and pinned him down with me on top of his back.

"Amu!!" I turned around with my knees still on his back and my hand on his back holding him down.

"Ikuto?! How did you find me?" Did my screams actually work?

"I heard someone scream. At first I ignored it and I went over to the balcony and I saw you pinned down with this bastard on top of you." he said with fury. I sweatdropped. Then I smiled.

"Thank you, Ikuto." I looked back down at this guy.

"And you thief, have been chasing me and pulling tricks on me for _quite _a while." I said menacingly.

"He what?! Why didn't you tell me that he was stalking and hurting you, Amu?!" I looked back at Ikuto.

"I didn't want to worry you." He sighed exasperatedly.

"Let's see who the mysterious burglar is." I took off his cap and the clothing on his face. Brown hair. It can't be! I stood up a little and turned him around. Chocolate eyes met my amber ones.

"Sachio?!"

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

**End of Chapter 9**

Natsuya: Omg, my back is so stiff! I worked on this chapter all day. I hope you guys liked it!

**Reminder: **The bracelet and necklace for Amu from Ikuto is in my profile. If the links doesn't work or if one of the links is missing, tell me and I'll try to fix it.

Natsuya: I'll also keep on putting my poll at the end of each chapter. I'm closing the poll a few days after I finish my story but it really depends on how many people voted.

**What topic should be my next story? always Amuto**

1. a Twilight story with Ikuto and Amu being the main character instead of Bella and Edward

2. a music story with Ikuto and Amu

3. a Christmas OneShot

4. Other (PM me for your ideas)

Please vote! I would appreciate your opinions.

**Please rate and review!! xD**


	10. Kidnapped

Natsuya: Yay yay yay! More reviews! Keep them coming in! x)

**Thank you to these reviewers for chapter 9:**

xXxgooglylaughxXx

Tenisho-Chan

SUNCAT333

Amulet CoolnSpicy08

The Queen of Character Torture

babo123

KeikoHayasaka

evilfairy321

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

Natsuya: Here's chapter 10! Enjoy you guys!

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 9-x-X**_

_"Ikuto?! How did you find me?" Did my screams actually work?_

_"I heard someone scream. At first I ignored it and I went over to the balcony and I saw you pinned down with this bastard on top of you." he said with fury. I sweatdropped. Then I smiled._

_"Thank you, Ikuto." I looked back down at this guy._

_"And you thief, have been chasing me and pulling tricks on me for __quite __a while." I said menacingly._

_"He what?! Why didn't you tell me that he was stalking and hurting you, Amu?!" I looked back at Ikuto._

_"I didn't want to worry you." He sighed exasperatedly._

_"Let's see who the mysterious burglar is." I took off his cap and the clothing on his face. Brown hair. It can't be! I stood up a little and turned him around. Chocolate eyes met my amber ones._

_"Sachio?!"_

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

**Kidnapped**

**Amu's POV**

"Sachio?!" You should have seen my face. My eyes were widened and my mouth was open so I looked ridiculous but I still couldn't believe that the thief and the prankster that dropped water on me is Sachio, my friend!! _Was _my friend, at least he probably thinks that way. I still want to be Sachio's friend but that depends if he wants us to be good pals again.

"That's right." Sachio stated smirking with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Why?! All those times! The stealing, the water balloon, the ball, and the bucket of water! That was your doing?!"

"So what if it is?" he said in a cold tone. I was taken aback. I think I was going to cry. My bangs hid my face.

"I can't believe my friend did this to me."

"I _was _your friend but not anymore." A single tear from my honey colored eyes.

"Bye." Sachio muttered and he pushed me off and I fell on the sand.

"Sachio! Don't leave me! Don't leave…me." I sobbed. My tears started to fall. Too late, he was already gone. I banged my fist on the sand as hard as I could.

"Amu," Ikuto wrapped his arms around me.

"It's over," I muttered. "Did he even consider being my friend in the first place?" Ikuto didn't speak. Tears fell endlessly from my eyes burning my cheeks and blurring my vision. I didn't make any sobs trying to hold it in. Ikuto embraced me and I started to sob and cry harder and louder. I wrapped my arms around Ikuto asking myself questions that I knew no one would answer except for Sachio.

"Why, Ikuto, why?! Why did it have to be that way?! WHY!!" I cried harder. I just lost a friend. I knew Ikuto wouldn't answer. He just comforted me and rubbed my back telling me that everything was going to be ok.

"Amu, everything will be fine in the end."

"Fine? Fine?! How can things be fine?! It's my fault!"

"Who says it's your fault?" I didn't answer. It sounded obvious to me but what if Ikuto was right and it wasn't my fault? But I highly doubt that.

"Let's go, Ikuto." I began to stand up on my own and swayed a little. Ikuto supported me so I wouldn't stagger and trip. We reached the villa and before we could knock, the door burst open.

"Amu-chi!! Where ha—"

"I've been walking, Yaya. I'm going to go take a shower. Please let me go, Ikuto." Ikuto let go of my hand as asked and I trudged upstairs. I heard Yaya asking what happened to Ikuto. I couldn't hear what Ikuto said next.

I walked into the bathroom and looked t myself in the mirror. I was a mess. My hair was all tangly and sand was in it. My eyes were the worst. They were red and puffy. No wonder Yaya stopped in her tracks when she saw me. I got my shower supplies and opened the faucet. I stepped into the shower. I just stood there with the warm water pouring down on my head thinking. _'Why would Sachio do that to me? Does he have a grudge against me for…killing Keiichiro and Hiro?! But after we found out that they were dead, Sachio said he wasn't mad at me. He didn't think it was my fault. It was just bad luck or something. I trusted him with everything but I guess he doesn't trust me. Will I ever find the answers to my questions?' _I sighed to myself. I got out of the shower and put on a pink nightgown. I was tired for the night so I went straight to my room.

I opened the door and I left the light off. I went over to the balcony. It was nighttime now. You could see the stars sparkling brightly and it's a half moon tonight. I wish it was a full moon every night because the moon is so beautiful and flawless in my opinion. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind and something breathed on my neck. More like some_one_. I shivered.

"Hey," Oh yea. I forgot that I shared my room with Ikuto. "How are you holding up?"

"Just fine, thank you very much." I said sarcastically. I didn't want to be weak and cry in front of him again. Ikuto started kissing my neck. I moaned his name.

"Amu,"

"Hmm?" I moaned again as he continued to suck on my skin and licking it.

"I like your nightgown." I blushed. The nightgown had spaghetti straps and the dress that reached just above my knees. It was light pink which made me blush to the point that my burning cheeks could rival the gown.

"Thanks," I muttered. I could feel Ikuto smirk as he continued to suck on my neck. He then kissed my cheek and turned me around so he could kiss my lips. The kiss was passionate but Ikuto wanted more. He demanded entrance and I granted him access and he explored my mouth with his tongue. We had a tongue fight but as always, Ikuto won. I broke the kiss gasping for air. Ikuto then picked me up bridal style.

"Ikuto!" He chuckled. I was speechless. I can't believe that Ikuto chuckled. Usually, he would smirk or hold in his laugh but he actually _chuckled_. Ikuto walked over to our king size bed and placed me gently on the sheets. He got on top of me and our lips met once again. Ikuto's right hand was in my hair and my arms were on Ikuto's neck. I turned my head to break the kiss because breathing was very important but that didn't stop Ikuto. He continued to suck on my neck and breathe on it. That felt very good. His breath was warm. He used his mouth and moved up and down my neck making me moan. I was breathing heavily. Suddenly, his hand was on my thigh pushing my dress up. I stopped breathing completely. He stroked my thigh and he brought his lips to mine. During the kiss, he brought his right hand under my gown and his hand traveled up my thigh. I finally realized what he was doing and moaned his name. Ikuto smirked. He brought his hand out and used both of his hands to pull down the straps on my shoulders down.

"No, Ikuto."

"Why?"

"I'm not ready for this."

"Please, Amu?" Ikuto gave me those puppy eyes. I sighed.

"No," Ikuto didn't listen. He pulled my straps down and exposed my breasts. I shouldn't have worn this dress. Ikuto was perverted so this was to be expected I guess. He squeezed my right breast. I stopped his hand from going anywhere further.

"Ikuto, no! I'm sorry, I'm just not ready." Ikuto seemed to have given up.

"Fine," he pouted.

"Let's go to sleep." I pulled my straps up and fixed my dress so it covered my chest.

"Good night, Ikuto." Ikuto slept next to me and wrapped his arms around me protectively. I snuggled in his chest. Ikuto brought his left hand to my thigh again and started to stroke it. I gasped and moaned.

"Ikuto,"

"Hmm?"

"I really need to sleep."

"Fine," Ikuto stopped and brought his hand to my back holding me tighter.

"One more thing,"

"What is it?"

"Thank you for everything." I heard Ikuto saying, "I'll protect you forever, Amu." and I was in a deep slumber.

_**X-x-Elsewhere-x-X**_

"How could you Sachio?!"

"I'm sorry I'm failed."

"Since you failed me once again, what shall we do to _her?_

"Please, don't!"

"Did you mention that Hinamori Amu has a boyfriend?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Hmm, use that boy against Hinamori Amu."

"Yes, ma'am!"

_**X-x-In the morning-x-X**_

**6:00 a.m.**

My eyes fluttered opened. I looked up and saw Ikuto's angelic face. I smiled and got out as quietly as I could. I left a note on my pillow and grabbed some clothes. I opened the door and went out. I went to the bathroom with some clothes and changed into a white shirt and a red and black skirt with black flip flops. I walked out of the house as quietly as I could and walked onto the sand. There was a cool breeze blowing at my hair. I sat down on the sand a safe distance from the water but still near the house. I was mesmerized by the waved. I sat there for 10 minutes thinking and looking at the water when I heard something behind me.

"Amu-chan?" I turned around.

"Su? What are you doing here?"

"The same goes for you." I looked up at Su's eyes.

"Su, were you possibly crying?" Su didn't answer me.

"Yes, I was."

"Sit beside me, Su." Su sat down next to me as she was told.

"What's wrong, Su? Why were you crying?" Su looked down.

"He left." Su whispered quietly.

"Huh?" I then realized what she was talking about.

"Sachio-kun left. He made his bed and everything so it would look like nobody was at the bed in the first place."

"Is his stuff still in your room?" I forgot that they shared a room. I also think that only Ikuto and I have one bed because that room was Ikuto's and he only need one bed, not two.

"No, he got it at around 2:30 in the morning."

"He came back?!" Su nodded.

"What did he say?"

"At first, I was sleeping and I heard noises so I woke up and Sachio packing his stuff. I asked him what he was doing and he replied that he was leaving. I asked him why but he didn't answer. He just kept on packing and grabbed his bags away from him and asked him again but he wouldn't answer. He grabbed his bag away from me and told me that he was sorry. He also said this to me, "I have to leave, Su. Goodbye, I…I love you." I couldn't speak. I didn't know that Sachio had feelings for Su but I sorta saw the chemistry between those two. I hugged Su to comfort her because she looked like she was about to cry again.

"What happened next, Su?"

"He jumped from the window because we were on the first floor and said bye to me again. He wouldn't tell me why he was doing this."

"I'm sure he has a reason." I hope Sachio does. I prayed with all my might that he did. But wait…

"Su?"

"Hmm?"

"How come you don't say desu at the end of your sentences anymore?"

"Hmm, I think it's because ever since Sachio came, I didn't want to act like a kid in front of him so I stopped using it when he is within earshot but I guess that it rubbed off on me.

"I don't think Sachio thinks that you're a kid. You're very mature in your own way and I'm mature in my way." I smiled.

"Thanks, Amu-chan." Su smiled back. I turned around and saw Ikuto standing at the door of the house.

"Ikuto?!"

**Ikuto's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. I reached forward to hug Amu closer but I all I found was the bed sheets. I focused and realized that Amu wasn't there. A piece of paper on Amu's pillow caught my eye.

_**Ikuto…**_

_I woke up early and I didn't want to wake you up since you were sleeping so peacefully. I'm going out to the beach to take a breather. _

…_**Amu**_

What if Amu was captured by someone? She is attracted to thieves and accidents so I quickly got out of bed and dressed quickly. I walked down the stairs and out the door as quietly as I could. I saw Amu with someone. Panic welled up inside me. When I looked closely, it was Su. I felt instantly relieved. I saw Amu stand and turned around towards my direction.

"Ikuto?!"

**Amu's POV**

"Ikuto?!"

"Hey, Amu."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Oh, sorry. Come on, Su. Let's go." Su simply nodded. We walked back into the house.

"Amu-chan! It's time for breakfast!"

"Ok, thanks, Nagehiko." We all sat down to eat. It seems that everyone knows that Sachio disappeared all of a sudden. Nobody really talked much.

"Hey, you guys!" All of us stared at the person who interrupted the silence. Of course it was Yaya. She doesn't like being quiet and she wanted to cheer us up. I smiled.

"Where should we go today?"

"How about taking a swim in the water?" Utau suggested.

"Shopping?" Rima asked.

"We could do both. We could swim first and then go shopping afterwards." I said to make sure everyone was happy.

"Great idea, Amu-chi! Are you okay with that, Rima-tan and Utau-chan?"

"Yea, I'm okay with that suggestion."

"Ok, it's settled then! Do you guys agree?" There were murmurs of yeses throughout the whole table. After we finished breakfast, we went up to get our bathing suit. I changed into a black and red tankini.

"You look nice, Amu." Ikuto said coming in from the door.

"Thanks." I blushed. "Let's go." I started walking out of the room but Ikuto grabbed my hand pulled me to his chest.

"Wha—" Ikuto pushed my head from behind and his lips crashed into mine for a fervent kiss. He broke the kiss and his lips were at my neck.

"You're too tempting," he muttered.

"Um, Ikuto? We should go." He sighed and took my hand. Everybody else was ready to swim. I walked out and Ran took a beach ball with her.

"Come on, Amu-chan, Miki, Su, Rima, Yaya, Utau-chan! Let's go swim first!"

"Ok!" we chorused while Utau just said, "Fine,"

The boys were playing beach volleyball except it was more than two players on the team. Ikuto, Yoru, Nagehiko were one team and Tadase-kun, Kukai, and Daichi were another team. Kairi wanted to watch them so he was excused from the game. After a while of swimming, us girls decided to take on the boys. We shouted to them when the water was up to our knees.

"Hey guys!" Yaya shouted. The boys adverted their attention to us. Their jaws dropped. It looked kind of funny but I immediately felt self-conscious. I looked at the other girls but they were giggling. Utau was looking smug.

"Ran," I whispered. "Why are they staring at us like that?"

"Look at us! Look at yourself! We're so pretty that we knocked the breath out of them!" Ran laughed. I looked around us and the girls were all so pretty. I guess it's because of the water. The way water was in our hair and we're dripping wet, they look like models. I looked at me but the water effect didn't work on me.

"Hello! Are you listening?!" Ran shouted. The guys regained their composure.

"What is it?" Daichi asked.

"Could we join you?" Miki asked.

"Alright nya. Miki is on my team though!"

"No, it's girls vs. boys, Yoru." Rima said.

"So can we join you?" I hollered.

"Oh, fine! Come on!" Kukai shouted. We giggled and went over to the net.

"You sure you guys can handle it? We could help you, y'know."

"No thanks, Ikuto. We can beat you without your help." I smirked at him. Utau next to me looked smug.

"Kairi! Why don't you join us?" I asked.

"It's ok. I rather watch."

"Oh, come on!" I walked over to Kairi and grabbed his hand. I could have sworn that I saw Kairi blush at my touch. "It'll be fun!" I smiled at him. He blushed back. I turned around and saw Ikuto a little mad. _'Ikuto doesn't have to get jealous over that.'_

Ran played rock, paper, scissors with Daichi and Ran won so we get to serve first. It was Ran, Miki, Su, Rima, Utau, Yaya, and me against Daichi, Yoru, Nagehiko, Kukai, Tadase-kun, Kairi, and Ikuto. Seven against seven. Perfect.

"Are you ready?"

"Yea!" we chorused.

"Go!" Ran shouted. Ran threw the ball in the air and made the first serve.

_**X-x-Midway of the Game-x-X**_

"Yay! We're in the lead!" Ran shouted.

"Nice work you guys!" I cheered as I gave everyone a high five.

"I knew that we would win all along," Utau stated looking smug.

"Hah! Those boys are nothing compared to us!!" Miki exclaimed. She was right. The score was 32-25 with us in the lead. I thought that we would lose but it wasn't so bad. Ran was doing most of the work though.

"Oi! Beat that!" Yaya shouted at the guys.

"Shut up!" Daichi shouted frustrated.

"We still have half the game left! It's not over yet!" Kukai hollered.

"You guys won't win." Rima said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How much time until the next half?" I asked.

"Well, we're going to eat lunch first so probably half an hour or so."

"Thanks, Rima. I'm going to the woods for a while. I want to explore in it."

"But, Amu-chi, what about lunch?!"

"I'm not that hungry, Yaya. I'll be right back." I grabbed a sweater just in case it was cold in there. I started to run towards the trees. When trees were completely surrounding me, I slowed my pace and looked at the scenery. It was a little chilly. I put my white sweatshirt on and started to hum a favorite tune of mine.

_**Crack.**_

My head whirled around me. That was the sound of a stick being stepped on, I'm sure of it. I then heard someone behind me. A hand covered my mouth. His hand had a napkin. I couldn't breathe. _'This guy is trying to make me unconscious!' _I kept on struggling and caught a glimpse of the person. It wasn't Sachio so I was slightly relieved but still scared. I backed up against a tree hoping to make this guy lose his grip on me. He banged against the tree and grunted but he wouldn't loosen his grip on me even a little. My headband fell to the ground when I was struggling. My vision became blurred and then, all I could see was complete darkness.

**Ikuto's POV**

"What's taking Amu-chi so long?!" Yaya whined.

"Yaya, where was Amu going?" I asked her.

"The woods but she said that she was going for a little while but it's been 40 minutes already! She should be back by now! She's delaying the game." Yaya complained.

"I'll go take a look." I said.

"Wait, Ikuto! Let me go with you." I turned around to find Miki, Ran, and Su.

"I'm worried about Amu-chan so we're going with you!" Miki answered my unspoken question.

"Fine," I said. "Let's hurry." We began to run towards the woods.

"Amu-chan! Where are you?!" The girls kept on shouting Amu's name.

"Ran, go to the right. Miki, go to the left. Su, go behind and see if we missed Amu walking past us or something. I'm going ahead. We'll meet here after 10-15 minutes."

"Roger," they said and ran off to their assigned directions. I kept on running and tripping but I would always stand back up if I fell down. I don't care what happened to me, all I care is knowing that Amu is safe.

"Amu!! Where are you?! Amu!!" Something caught my eye on the ground. I ran to it and picked it up. A red headband. _(A/N: The headbands aren't the cotton ones, it's the ones that you slip on. It's the non stretchable one or whatever you call it.) _Amu was wearing this headband during the game so it would keep the hair out of her face.

"Where are you?!" I saw a piece of paper on the floor and a piece of napkin. The napkin was used before and it looks like it was covering something since the middle is wet and it was in a shape of an oval. _'Amu could have been knocked unconscious by this napkin. Was she kidnapped?!' _Panic was inside me. I completely forgot about the piece of paper. I opened it.

_**Tsukiyomi Ikuto**_

_We have your beloved Amu. Let's see if you can make it in time before something happens to her._

I crumpled up the paper. I'm going to kill those bastards who did this. But where was she?! I noticed that there was something on the back of the piece of paper. It's a name of a corporation. I headed back to our meeting spot. Ran, Miki, and Su were already there.

"Ikuto! Did you find Amu?"

"No, but I found this." I showed them the piece of paper. They gasped.

"Do you know where that place is on the back of that paper?" They flipped it over.

"Star Records Corporation? I never heard of it."

"I have." Su whispered quietly.

"You did?!" I said.

"Yes, Sachio told me that Keiichiro's mom and his mom works there."

"Su, that's just what we need!" Ran exclaimed.

"What?"

"Do you know where it is?" Miki asked.

"Sorry, no."

"It's ok, we can use my GPS." I said.

"Let's head back first." Ran suggested. We made our way out of the forest. All of our friends came running towards us.

"Did you find Amu-chan?" Nagehiko asked.

"No, she was probably kidnapped."

"What?!" they exclaimed.

"Look at this." I gave Kukai the piece of paper. He flipped it over.

"Oi, do you know where this place is?" Kukai asked.

"We can use my GPS."

"But I don't think Amu will be there," Rima said.

"What do you mean?" Miki asked.

"Well, they wouldn't bring her to a place filled with people. They probably went to their house to hold Amu hostage or something. We should go inside the corporation and ask for their address. We'll make an excuse saying we have to give something to them."

"Ok, but which house is it? The Fukushimas' house or Sachio's?" Ran asked.

"Let's split up," Tadase suggested. "Fujisaki-san, Mashiro-san, Souma-san, Takayashi-san, and Tsukiyomi-san, and I will go to Sachio-san's house. Souma-san, both of the Tsukiyomis', and both of the Takayashis' will go to the Fukushimas'."

"What about us?" Yaya asked.

"Yuiki-san and Sanjou-san, please stay at home just in case something happens."

"Roger!" Yaya said.

Nagehiko, Rima, Kukai, Su, Utau, and Tadase went into their car and sped to the corporation. Daichi, Ran, Miki, Yoru, and I went into my car. I turned on the GPS and started to get directions. _'Hold on, Amu. We're coming to save you! Don't you dare get hurt or even worse, die!'_

**Amu's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly. All I saw was bricked walls. _'Where am I?'_

"Are you awake?" I turned around.

"Aren't you Yumiko, Sachio's little sister?!" she nodded.

"Where are we?" I asked. I looked around the room we were in. It looked like a cellar for bad people. I moved my arm but I couldn't. I was chained to the wall. My hands were above my head and my feet were tied and I was standing up. I kept on struggling.

"Don't move so much or you'll get hurt! Struggling won't work. I tried to get out of here but I only injured myself." She looked down on her wrist. There were red gashes.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since Sachio-chan went into your school." My eyes widened.

"That was like a month ago or something!"

"Somewhere around that." She shrugged.

"How can you be so calm?!"

"Well, I'm actually really scared but I know that Sachio-chan will save me."

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"For a few hours."

"Why are you here, Yumiko?"

"Their holding me hostage."

"Why?!"

**Ikuto's POV**

"May I help you?"

"Yes, does Fukushima-san work here?"

"Yes she does."

"Could you tell me her address?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I have to drop something off at her place." I explained quickly.

"Ok, here's the address." She scribbled the address on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Thanks so much for your help." I smiled at her and she blushed. I sped out the door and into the car.

"Got it."

"Nice going, Ikuto-kun!" Miki exclaimed.

"Let's go!" The GPS began telling us where to go to the Fukushimas' house. _'Hang on, we're almost there!' _

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

**End of chapter 10**

Natsuya: I'm going to put a cliffy to make you guys suffer. xD And sorry if I got the time wrong. I said that Yumiko has been held hostage for a month which is when Sachio came in and I'm too lazy to find out if it had been a month since Sachio came to Amu's school but it should be! And you know this thing I do at the end and beginning of each chapter: X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x? Well, sometimes there isn't enough to fit the page or there is too much of it but please ignore that. It fits perfectly in the chapter in the font that is first showed. If you're confused, ignore that. Sorry.

And remember, I'll always put the poll and the end of each chapter

**What topic should be my next story? always Amuto**

1. a Twilight story with Ikuto and Amu being the main character instead of Bella and Edward

2. a music story with Ikuto and Amu

3. a Christmas OneShot

4. Other (PM me your ideas)

Natsuya: Vote in my profile!

**Please rate and review!!**


	11. Reason

Natsuya: Yay! Past 10 chapters!! xD

**Thank you to these reviewers for chapter 10:**

N e k o S o d a

SUNCAT333

KeikoHayasaka

Hime And Ikuto

Emmoria

Let Me Be

Amulet CoolnSpicy08

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

Tenisho-Chan

Natsuya: And here's chapter 11!!

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 11-x-X**_

"_How long have I been unconscious?"_

"_For a few hours."_

"_Why are you here, Yumiko?"_

"_They're holding me hoistage."_

"_Why?!"_

_**Ikuto's POV**_

"_May I help you?"_

"_Yes, does Fukushima-san work here?"_

"_Yes she does."_

"_Could you tell me her address?" Her eyes narrowed._

"_I have to drop something off at her place." I explained quickly._

"_Ok, here's the address." She scribbled the address on a piece of paper and handed it to me._

"_Thanks so much for your help." I smiled at her and she blushed. I sped out the door and into the car._

"_Got it."_

"_Nice going, Ikuto-kun!" Miki exclaimed._

"_Let's go!" The GPS began telling us where to go to the Fukushimas' house. __'Hang on, we're almost there!' _

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

* * *

**Reason**

**Amu's POV**

"Why are you here, Yumiko?"

"They're holding me hostage."

"Why?!"

"It's a long story."

"I have time." I joked. Before Yumiko could speak, our cellar door opened. My eyes widened.

"How have you been Amu dear since I last met you?" she said sweetly.

"Why are you doing this, Fukushima-san?!"

"Why? You ask me why?! Why do I think I did this??"

"It is because of…Keiichiro?" I whispered quietly.

"That's right! My son, my successful son. My husband and I had high hopes for him. All of our hopes shattered that night. What do you think of that?! And now you have a boyfriend! How can you feel unashamed?!" I gasped.

"How did you know that I have a boyfriend?!"

"I have my ways." She smiled wickedly.

"It couldn't have been Sachio, could it?!" Sachio wouldn't do that! Betraying his friends…

"Who knows? Maybe Sachio-kun did, maybe he didn't."

"Answer me!" I shouted.

"Humph, I don't see why I have to." She snickered. "Now, I believe your boyfriend is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, is he not?"

My eyes widened. Keiichiro's mom can't hurt him!! Ikuto's not supposed to be in this mess! I should take the blame! But I didn't know that she still held a grudge against me. Sachio said that she didn't. Wait, was she holding Yumiko hostage so Sachio could get information on me?!

"You wouldn't," I whispered. She smirked.

"I can if I want to. You come out now," she called out. A girl suddenly came in our room.

"Miyuki?!" Keiichiro's sister. She was two years younger than me. I have only seen her once and she looked a lot like me but her hair and eyes were different. She was about the same height as I am. Our voices are so similar and Keiichiro always laughed at how alike we are. She was like another sister to me. But now, she looks different though…she has pink hair and yellow eyes.

"What are you planning?!" I shouted to Keiichiro's mom. She was smirking.

"Don't you see? Who does she look like? She has pink hair, golden eyes, and the same height as you. Who do you think she looks like?" she asked sarcastically.

"Is she impersonating…me?" I whispered.

"Humph. Now you figured it out. You are quite slow." My bangs were covering my eyes. I looked at Miyuki and she doesn't seem happy. Was she forced to do this?

"Why are you making her impersonate me?! She doesn't even want to!"

"You'll find out soon enough," she said ignoring me other comment.

"Let go of me!" We heard someone shout from above. Ikuto?!

_**X-x-Sachio's house-x-X**_

**Su's POV**

Rima-san knocked on the door. The door opened to find a woman with a surprised look.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Is Sachio there?" asked Kukai. "We're his friends."

"Please come in first!" she said as she gestured us inside. I saw Sachio with a surprised look on his face.

"Su…" he whispered. I stared at him.

"I'll leave you guys alone." She walked away.

"Sachio, why?!" I asked him. He flinched back from my words.

"Moreover, is Amu here?" Utau-chan asked.

"I have my reasons and no she is not here." he said.

"Then where is Hinamori-san?!" Tadase-kun yelled. Sachio's mom came in the room then.

"Are you guys thirsty? Here are some drinks. And could I please speak to my son for a second?"

"Ma'am," I asked.

"Yes?"

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"You are helping Sachio deny our questions. Answer me, Sachio! Where is Amu-chan and why are you doing this?!" They both flinched back from my words.

"It's none of your business," he muttered.

"It is so my business!" Wow, I haven't been this harsh in a long time. "Amu-chan is my friend! Of course it is my business!! And…and I love you! So whatever involves you, involves me!" Utau-chan, Tadase-kun, and everyone else was shocked. Sachio's mom was expressionless. Sachio was…sad?

"I'm sorry," Sachio whispered.

"If you tell us, maybe we could help you."

"How can you help us?!" Sachio's mom shouted jumping into the conversation.

"I think we can. Tell us, please."

"…Fine." Sachio's mom said giving in.

"But, mother!" Sachio said.

"It's alright." She looked at me. "Do you promise to help us?"

"Of course we'll help you." I smiled.

**Ikuto's POV**

"So this is where Fukushima-san is staying at." Ran said.

"Let's go." I commanded to them. We got out of the car and went to the front door.

"Um, I don't think we can get in the front door nya." Yoru said sweatdropping. Miki laughed quietly.

"You're right. Let's go in through a window." Miki suggested.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!"

"Too late," Ran said smiling a wicked smile.

"You girls run. Yoru, Daichi, and I can take these 10 guys down." I said getting ready to fight them. I was the strongest out of Yoru and Daichi. Yoru and Daichi knew a little fighting skills but I'm worried at the girls. I turned towards them and was surprised at their expressions. The girls were smiling evilly.

"Don't underestimate us. Ready, Miki?"

"I'm ready as you are." Miki said.

"Let's go!" Ran shouted. As we guys were getting into a fighting position. We saw something blur past us. In two seconds, we saw two guys on the ground with Miki using one leg to step on one guy's stomach. Ran was on top of the other guy's back pulling the guy's right arm up. Both of the men were unconscious. All of us including the guards were gaping.

After a few surprising seconds, the guards began to move. Us boys began to move as well. Miki took another guy down and the same goes for Miki.

One guard charged at trying to land a punch on my chest but I smoothly dodged it by moving the top part of my body to the left. I then swung my right leg fast while the guy still had his fist out and my leg hit his legs causing him to fall. He stood back at trying to punch me again but my fist punched him square in the stomach first. He grunted and fell down unconscious. Another guy aimed for me but I knocked him unconscious as well.

I turned around and there were two guys left. It looks like Ran, Miki, and I took down two and Yoru and Daichi took down one each. The remaining two guards were scared and shivering. They began to run away from us and towards the house.

"Not so fast!" Miki shouted. Ran and Miki ran after those two. Miki grabbed one guy's left shoulder and whirled him around. The guy tried to punch Miki but Miki dodged it and grabbed the arm with the fist and threw him over her shoulder resulting with Miki on top of him with her leg on top of his stomach. The guy was knocked out completely.

Ran was running and got in front of the last remaining guard. The guard stopped in his tracks and brought his fist up to punch Ran in the stomach. Ran dodged it smoothly. The guard was getting frustrated so he swung his leg towards Ran's leg hoping to knock her down. It worked. Daichi ran towards Ran as the guard was planning to kick her.

"Ran!!"

Ran lifted herself up making her in a handstand and as she went back to standing position, her right leg as it was coming down hit the guard's neck and swung the guy to the ground. Ran landed gracefully on the ground.

"You ok, Ran?" Miki asked.

"Never better. I haven't had fight like this for a while." Ran grinned. They turned towards us.

"Will you guys stop gaping at us?" Miki asked.

"You guys aren't hurt are you?" Ran asked.

All of us didn't say anything. Our jaws were all the way down.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That." I said clenching my teeth together.

Ran laughed loudly and Miki joined her.

"I didn't know you could fight, Miki nya! You didn't seem like the type to fight." Miki shrugged.

"You're amazing, Ran!" Daichi ran up to Ran and hugged her. Ran blushed.

"How do you guys know how to fight?!" I asked them.

"Well, Miki, Su, Amu-chan, and I took fighting lessons. Miki and I know the most. So, Miki and I are equal and Su knows the least because she doesn't like to fight but she likes to have some fighting skills for defense. Amu-chan knows more than Su but she is not at our level. Amu-chan stopped fighting 8 months ago or so. We stopped training a few months ago before we met you guys."

"Wait, Amu knows how to fight?!" I asked incredulously.

"Yea, that's why Amu-chan got her stolen stuff back from the burglars that tried to take her things. She has been attacked plenty of times because she is like accident prone." she joked.

"Wait, she's been attacked a lot of times." Ran nodded.

"Oh yea. That's why Miki and I are worried if Amu goes alone in the night but she can fight them off so she tells us not to worry so much. But she always gets hurt and she's been attacked by burglars like 6 times already or so including the times before we met you people."

"Why didn't she tell me?!" I shouted.

"Ikuto, be reasonable. Why do you think that Amu-chan didn't tell you?" Miki asked me. "She doesn't want you to worry and be a nuisance. We tell her that she isn't one but she doesn't listen. Amu-chan is caring and considerate so you're lucky to have Amu-chan as a girlfriend." She smiled.

"Just don't get on our bad side," Ran said smiling at us.

"Sure thing." Yoru was sweatdropping.

"Let's go save, Hinamori then!" Daichi yelled.

Ran turned the doorknob but it was locked.

"Back up guys," Ran whispered under her breath.

We backed up and Ran charged at the door kicking it but it wouldn't budge.

"Ran," Miki said looking at Ran.

"Ok. On the count of three. One, two, three!" Both of them raced to the door and kicked it at the same time. The door flew open.

"Alright! It opened!" Ran yelled and high fived with Miki."

We ran into the house and I must admit, it was beautiful. Everything was spotless. There were glass tables, an expensive tea set on the table, couches that looked comfy by just looking at it, a chandelier, and much more expensive looking things.

"As expected of Fukushima-san," Miki muttered.

"Huh?" Was this lady rich as me?

"She's rich and her house is amazing! But I think you're more richer than her, Ikuto." Miki stated. I smirked.

We heard footsteps from behind. I whirled my head around. More guards.

"This is a pain in the ass," I mumbled. Daichi laughed loudly.

"Let's finish this quickly." Ran said as she dashed to one of the 6 guards. She knocked him out completely in three seconds. I pair of hands were holding my arms from behind.

"Let go of me!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The guard was off in an instant and I found Miki next to an unconscious guard that was one me before.

"Thanks,"

"No problem." She ran to take another guard down. I saw that more guards came.

"Holy crap, this is going to be endless!!" I shouted.

"Ikuto, go find Amu nya! We'll take care of these bodyguards!"

"Thanks!" I started running towards the door to another room. Two guards came out from that door and I positioned myself to fight.

"Ikuto, keep on going!" I heard Ran shout. I got of my position and started running as fast as I could. Ran was faster than me and took down those two.

"Thanks, Ran!"

"Go, already!" she shouted. "Hey, Ikuto!" I spun around.

"This may be childish or corny and you can call it whatever you want to, but keep that with you." She threw a silver whistle at me and I caught it.

"Just blow on it when you're in trouble and we'll come to you."

"Thanks!" I turned back around and started to run at top speed. _'Amu, wait for me! I'm coming!'_

**Amu's POV**

"Hmm…it seems they aren't so bad. I paid tough guards to guard this house in case your friends or intruders come in but your friends fought them off." Fukushima-san wasn't smiling. I smirked. Wow, I was actually _smirking_.

"Don't underestimate my friends." I said.

"Humph," She was smiling wickedly. "I have cameras all over the place and I have a computer right here with me." _(A/N: I'm making this up. She has those computers that shows the all the cameras' views in the house.)_

"It seems that your dear Tsukiyomi-san is the only one rescuing you. What a pity that only he escaped while your other friends stayed and fought my guards. By the way, my guards have guns." She flashed a wicked smile at me. Fear swept through me.

"RUN AWAY YOU GUYS!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My throat started to hurt.

"Shut up!" Fukushima-san power walked up to me and slapped me across the face. I tasted blood on my lips. I really am a danger magnet aren't I?

"Amu-chan!" Miyuki and Yumiko shouted at the same time. At least they cared…did Fukushima-san force them to do this? She is going way too far with this. Where is the real Fukushima-san that has always been so kind and caring to me?

"Hmm? It seems that Tsukiyomi-san is close." I bet she was looking at the computer. My head was starting to spin a little.

"Miyuki? Let's go." Miyuki didn't move; she looked confident but scared at the same time.

"No," she whispered.

"What did you just say?"

"No," she said louder. "No!"

"How dare you disobey me! I am your mother! Who raised you? Who took care of you all these years? Who gave birth to you?!"

"You did, mom but this is going too far. Amu-chan is not at cause here."

"Oh, so you're saying that you don't care that your brother died because of this murderer right here?!" Miyuki flinched back from those words.

"Amu-chan isn't at fault here. The accident wasn't her fault! I'm sure Keiichiro-onii-chan doesn't want this. You're going too low! Where is the real mother that I know?!"

"Listen to me or your _dear _Amu-chan is going to get whipped!" Fear swept through me.My head turned towards Miyuki. She was scared too. I saw a guard coming towards Fukushima-san. Miyuki's eyes widened. Yumiko was struggling in her chains. He gave the whip to Fukushima-san and she walked up to me. My eyes stared at the whip the whole time.

"Well, Miyuki, if you won't listen to me, I'll just have to make you listen to me." Miyuki was hesitating. I shook my head fervently when Fukushima-san's back was facing me.

"Well, if you still say no…" She turned back towards me and I closed my eyes shut waiting for it. It was more painful than I thought. I let out a blood curdling shriek. I saw that Fukushima-san was smiling a wide evil smile.

"Amu-chan!" Yumiko and Miyuki yelled.

"Well, Miyuki? Do you still intend to disobey me?" she asked turning her back towards me again. I shook my head again mouthing the words, 'Don't, it's your own free will. I'll be alright.'

"I say that you need to watch another attack."

"Don't!" Miyuki yelled. Fukushima-san stopped.

"Does that mean you'll listen to me?"

"I don't want to listen to your evil ways." Miyuki said her voice quivering.

"Don't listen to her! I'll be alright. Fukushima-san doesn't own you."

"Shut up, you…bitch!" She whipped me again. I let out another shriek. I looked down and saw a line of blood on my white sweatshirt.

"Stop hitting her!!" Miyuki yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Don't Miyuki!! I'll be fine!"

"Fine. I'll just keep on whipping her." Miyuki's mother whipped me again. And again. And again. I screamed loudly every time she hit me. She whipped me until I had two huge scratches on each of my legs and three on each of my arms. I guess you could say that she hit me 10 times. My sweatshirt was turning red on my arms and I began to lose consciousness. _(A/N: Remember, Amu is wearing a tankini and a sweatshirt when she was kidnapped. And she is also standing up with ropes tying her feet together and her hands are above her head. So she can't move.) _I heard Miyuki and Yumiko screaming to stop. They don't have to, I'm fine. Miyuki and Yumiko should be free. I'm the one that got them into this mess.

"Stop!! Fine, I'll listen to you! Just don't whip Amu-chan anymore!!" Miyuki yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Alright, then. Miyuki, follow me." Fukushima-san walked out of our cellar with the guards following her. Miyuki turned to look at me. Miyuki ran up to me quickly and caressed my cheek.

"I am so sorry. I should've said I would obey her earlier." she whispered. I gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. It was your own choice. You should be free from all of this. Same for Yumiko." I turned my head towards Yumiko and she was crying. I gave her a smile and turned back to Miyuki. "Miyuki, could you do something for me?"

"Anything,"

"Your mother is planning something for Ikuto. You're impersonating me but I want you to listen to her. If she tells you to say like 'I love you' to Ikuto or anything that I would say, say it."

"No!"

"Trust me, Ikuto knows me really well. Now get going!" Miyuki looked at me one more time and I saw that she was crying. She ran out of the cellar.

"Amu-chan!" I turned towards Yumiko.

"What's up?"

"Don't 'what's up' me! Are you alright! You're bleeding so much!"

"I'm fin—" I stopped.

"Amu-chan?" I felt dizzy. I began to black out. I heard Yumiko calling out to me and I could hear nothing and see darkness surrounding me.

**Ikuto's POV**

I heard a scream. That was Amu's voice! I'm sure of it!

"Amu! Where are you?!" I ran until I reached a room with no doors leading to another one. I was about to turn back when I heard something creak in the room. One board was opening on the floor. A trap door! A middle-aged woman came out smiling at me.

"Why, hello. You must be Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san. I heard about you." How did she know about me?!

"Who are you?! And where is Amu??"

"I am Keiichiro's mom. Your _Amu_ killed my only son a year ago." She began pacing back and forth across the floor.

"That wasn't Amu's fault! It was just thugs who broke into the restaurant and killed him! Now, answer me, where is Amu?"

"You can see her of course. Come up, Amu." I saw two guards coming up with a pink haired girl in the middle.

"Amu!" I shouted. I turned back to the lady. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing much really. I just you to be killed." I couldn't speak.

"What?!"

"You heard what I said. It's either this or Amu dies." One guard swung out his sword and put it under Amu's neck. Amu gasped.

"Stop! Answer me first, lady. Why do you want to kill me?!"

"Well, Amu doesn't seem to care that she is dating another boy after Keiichiro died. I wanted her to see that she should feel ashamed. I decided it would be ok to ruin her love life and how it would feel for the man she _loves_ die in front of eyes."

"First of all, what you told were all lies. Amu didn't answer me when I confessed to her. She was scared about betraying Keiichiro. And I'll be willing to die for Amu. So, yes you can kill me but if I do die, will you free her?"

"But of course!" She smiled wickedly. Something tells me that that is a lie.

"Alright, then. Kill me now if you want to."

"Idiot! Don't just die! Don't, Ikuto-koi!" My body stopped moving. I quickly regained my composure.

"Ma'am," My voice was a tiny whisper.

"Yes, Tsukiyomi-san?"

"May I say something to Amu?"

"Of course, say your last words to her." I walked up to Amu.

"Amu?"

"What is it, Ikuto-koi?" Her voice was shivering and her voice sounded different.

"Where was the first place I showed you?"

* * *

**End of chapter 11**

Natsuya: I'll be able to write more tomorrow in the morning! Yay! As always, vote in the poll in my profile!

**What topic should be my next story? always Amuto**

1. a Twilight story with Ikuto and Amu being the main character instead of Bella and Edward

2. a music story with Ikuto and Amu

3. a Christmas OneShot

4. Other (PM me your ideas)

**Please rate and review!!**


	12. Farewell?

Natsuya: Yay!! 101 reviews!! xD

**Thanks to these reviewers for chapter 11:**

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

babo123

CocoSweets

SUNCAT333

Hime And Ikuto

shugocharapimp

KeikoHayasaka

KawaiiDarkAngel33

Amulet CoolnSpicy08

Natsuya: I won't be updating so much since school is starting soon. :) Here's chapter 12!!

_**X-x-Flashback of chapter 11-x-X**_

"_Amu!" I shouted. I turned back to the lady. "What do you want from me?"_

"_Nothing much really. I just you to be killed." I couldn't speak._

"_What?!"_

"_You heard what I said. It's either this or Amu dies." One guard swung out his sword and put it under Amu's neck. Amu gasped._

"_Stop! Answer me first, lady. Why do you want to kill me?!"_

"_Well, Amu doesn't seem to care that she is dating another boy after Keiichiro died. I wanted her to see that she should feel ashamed. I decided it would be ok to ruin her love life and how it would feel for the man she __loves__ die in front of eyes."_

"_First of all, what you told were all lies. Amu didn't answer me when I confessed to her. She was scared about betraying Keiichiro. And I'll be willing to die for Amu. So, yes you can kill me but if I do die, will you free her?"_

"_But of course!" She smiled wickedly. Something tells me that that is a lie._

"_Alright, then. Kill me now if you want to."_

"_Idiot! Don't just die! Don't, Ikuto-koi!" My body stopped moving. I quickly regained my composure._

"_Ma'am," My voice was a tiny whisper._

"_Yes, Tsukiyomi-san?"_

"_May I say something to Amu?"_

"_Of course, say your last words to her." I walked up to Amu._

"_Amu?"_

"_What is it, Ikuto-koi?" Her voice was shivering and her voice sounded different._

"_Where was the first place I showed you?"_

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

* * *

**Farewell?**

**Ikuto's POV**

"Where was the first place I showed you?"

"Why are asking that now?!"

"I just want to know if you still remember," She hesitated for half a second.

"It was the amusement park. Why are you asking this now?"

"Thank you. I just wanted to see if you remembered." My lips curved into a smile. I turned around to face the lady again.

"Are you done with your farewells?" Her face had a menacing smile.

"Yes,"

"Are you really willing to die for a cold and heartless person like Amu?"

"Amu is not cold and heartless. You are," I smirked.

"Oh, _please_!" she scoffed. "I can't believe you are foolish enough to die for Hinamori Amu."

"I am willing to die for her. It's just that I won't die for someone I don't know." My bangs covered my eyes. I saw her right foot step back one small step.

"Of course you won't die for somebody you don't know! That's crazy!"

"Even you think so?" I whispered quietly.

"Of course,"

"Then I am not going to die right now."

"Why?! Don't you want to protect your precious Amu?!"

"I will always protect her. However this girl," I turned towards Amu. "is not Amu." Silence filled the room for one full second.

"What are you talking about?" she laughed. "Of course this is Amu!"

"Really? Now I didn't lie to you. I said that I will die for the _real _Amu. However, this girl is impersonating Amu. Where is the real Amu?!" I shouted my voice rose from calm to furious.

"This is the real Amu!" I smirked. I brought my hand to pocket. My hand pulled out a silver object.

"What is that?! If you try anything, she will die!" she threatened but clearly her voice was quivering. I blew hard into the whistle. She scoffed.

"A whistle?! What good is that?"

"Plenty,"

"You're just bluffing! Now since you won't die, I guess she will." She jabbed her finger to 'Amu'.

_**Smash!**_

Everyone in the room turned towards the door. A guard came in staggering and then fell down.

"Ikuto! Are you alright?!" Ran popped into the room with everyone else behind her.

"Hey, it actually worked." I joked. She grinned at me.

"Of course,"

"Is that Amu-chan?"

"Unfortunately, it isn't Miki."

"How do you know, Ikuto nya?"

"She called me Ikuto-koi and Amu would never call me that. Plus, when I asked her where the first place I showed her was, she answered wrong. The place she said was correct but wasn't not the first place. I'm guessing that Sachio was spying on Amu and me when he first came here."

"I see," Fukushima-san said with her bangs covering her eyes. "You two are close after all."

"Hey guys! What did we miss?!" Our heads turned towards the door. My eyes widened.

"Kukai?!" we all shouted.

"The one and only," he grinned. "I'm not the only one." He jabbed his finger behind him. I saw that everyone has gathered including Sachio which made me hiss to myself.

"Guards, get them!" a high voice shouted.

"Yoru, Daichi, Miki, and I are going to go down these steps." My finger pointed at the said place.

"I'm coming too!" Utau and Ran exclaimed at the same time.

"No, we need the fighters up here." I said in a flat voice. Ran pouted.

"I'm not a fighter!" Utau argued.

"I'm sure you would want to be near Kukai," I teased. Utau blushed. Yoru, Miki, Daichi, and I raced downstairs. What we faced was unbelievable.

"Holy crap! There are so many doors!" Daichi yelled. He was right alright. There were doors everywhere and hallways after hallways.

"Let's start searching." I said.

"Wait!" My body turned to find the person that spoke. It was 'Amu'.

"Amu-chan?" Miki whispered quietly. 'Amu' shook her head.

"You don't remember me, Miki-chan?" I saw Miki's blue eyes widen.

"Miyuki?!" The girl named Miyuki smiled.

"You're right, Miki." She reached up to her hair and pulled it off. Silver long hair replaced her pink hair. "Wait a second. Let me take off these contacts." She turned around for a few seconds. She turned back round us. Red eyes met my dark blue ones.

"My name is Fukushima Miyuki. I am so sorry for the trouble that my mother has caused you."

"Miyuki-chan!" Miki ran up to her and hugged her. My jaw dropped.

"Hi, Miki-chan. How have you been?"

"Great, but how about you?!"

"I'm doing ok…" her voice trailing off at the end.

"Miyuki nya? Do you know where Amu is?"

"Yes and we must hurry. She has already lost a lot of blood."

"What did you say?!" I shouted.

"I'll explain on the way! Amu's cellar and Yumiko's cellar is the deepest room. Let's go!" We started to run following this Miyuki girl.

"Who's Yumiko?" Miki asked.

"Sachio's sister."

"Why is she here?" I asked.

"My mom asked her family to help her since Hiro's parents wouldn't help my mom. Yumiko's mom refused and my mom was enraged. She kidnapped Yumiko one night and held her hostage. She would give Yumiko back if Sachio would spy on Amu-chan. When she found out that Amu had a boyfriend, she began making another plan." Her eyes bored into mine. "At first, she wanted to kill Amu but that somehow never happened so she decided to ruin Amu-chan's life instead. She wanted Tsukiyomi-san to die in front of her eyes like how my brother died in front of Amu-chan's sight…" Her voice came down to a whisper.

"Well, let's hurry up and rescue both of them nya!" Our groups has been turning around a lot of corners. We had to go upstairs once into an empty room while Miyuki opened another trap door in that same empty room.

"How much further, Fukushima?" Daichi yelled.

"Just a bit more,"

"Wait, before you mentioned Amu losing a lot of blood. What exactly do you mean?!" Miyuki let out a sigh. Tears welled up under her eyes.

"I'm sorry…it was entirely my fault. I wouldn't impersonate Amu-chan but then my mother whipped Amu-chan. Amu-chan told me not to listen to her and that I had a free will and my mom got angry after that and whipped Amu till she was almost unconscious. I couldn't do anything! Yumiko and I tried to stop her but guards held us." she sobbed.

"SHE WHIPPED HER?? THAT BITCH!!"

"Ikuto! Don't curse about Miyuki's mother when her daughter is right here!" Miki yelled.

"It's ok, Miki-chan. My mother is evil." Miyuki's lips came up in a small, sad smile. We soon heard faint screams.

"That's Amu-chan!" Miyuki shouted.

"I'm going on ahead!" I raced down the hall to the last cellar. I heard my friends close behind me. My heart stopped beating when I saw what was in the small, bloody room. I saw Miki blur past me and knocked down a guard in front of me when I heard thumps behind me.

"Amu…"

**Amu's POV**

"Ugh…" My eyes fluttered open but it was hard to keep them open.

"Amu-chan! Are you alright?! I know your friends are going to save you! Just hang on!!"

"I'll try…" My voice came out in a tiny whisper. I was fading in and out of consciousness.

"Right, got'cha." A deep voice said. I believed it belongs to one of the guards. I lifted my head up to see a man walking towards me with a whip in his hand. I was so terrified and struggled.

"It's no use, girly. Ma'am's orders."

"You can't do that, you bastard!!" Yumiko yelled.

"Shut up!" He brought his attention back to me. He started to whip me. I screamed so loud that it almost broke my ear drum. He did it again but on my stomach this time.

"Stop it you bastard!! Stop hitting her!!"

"Shut up, you annoying pest. It's Fukushima-san's orders. Apparently, this girl's friends are under here right now. She told me to kill this pink headed girl but slowly and painfully." I looked up and he had a sadistic smile. He whipped me again and again. I screamed until I couldn't anymore. I was fading in and out of consciousness to even scream. My head was down low and I saw my bathing suit was ripped showing my chest.

"You know what? Let's have some fun before we kill her." I saw another guard walking towards me with an evil smile. The guard on the right touched my breasts. I moved away but he moved me back and pinned me even more against the wall. He began to kiss my neck while the other guard groped my bloody body. I kept my lips shut because no other man than Ikuto could kiss me. _'Keiichiro too but he's gone...'_

"Stop…" My voice was barely audible.

I was too tired to pay attention or even move. Yumiko was screaming for them to stop. She wasn't pinned against the wall but her legs were and she couldn't reach me even if she lay straight on the floor. '_I guess this is the end. Goodbye, Ikuto. I love you.' _Before I sank into unconsciousness, the guards in front of me fell in a thud. I saw Miki, Daichi, Yoru, and Miyuki with her original hair and eye color. Pain and shock were etched across all of their faces. My eyes searched for the one person I wanted to see before I was gone forever. I looked past them and found him. He's the one person that could make my heart beat fast, slow, or make it stop completely. He was the most important person to me in the world. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I found him standing at the entrance of the cellar with hurt and shock in his eyes. I smiled at him and my eyelids closed for the last time.

**_Farewell._**

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

I'm evil aren't I? –evil laugh- It was actually supposed to be longer than this. On Microsoft Word, this is 7 pages but it was supposed to be more than that. I stopped when I was on page 10 and decided to end here and put the other part in the next chapter.

Poll:

**What topic should be my next story? always Amuto**

a Twilight story with Ikuto and Amu being the main character instead of Bella and Edward

a music story with Ikuto and Amu

a Christmas OneShot

Other (PM me your ideas)

Natsuya: Vote in my profile!

**Please rate and review!!**


	13. Breaking Up?

Ikuto's POV

Natsuya: I'm evil aren't I for leaving you guys in suspense? –laughs- But I won't hold the suspension any longer.

**Thank to these reviewers for chapter 12:**

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

KeikoHayasaka

Hime And Ikuto

Amulet CoolnSpicy08

MoonlightKoneko

SUNCAT333

sweettara10

babo123

ni-chan and mit-chan007

nongpad

tarouchoo

N e k o S o d a

Natsuya: Enjoy you guys!

_**X-x-Flashback from Chapter 12-x-X**_

"_Shut up, you annoying pest. It's Fukushima-san's orders. Apparently, this girl's friends are under here right now. She told me to kill this pink headed girl but slowly and painfully." I looked up and he had a sadistic smile. He whipped me again and again. I screamed until I couldn't anymore. I was fading in and out of consciousness to even scream. My head was down low and I saw my bathing suit was ripped showing my chest._

"_You know what? Let's have some fun before we kill her." I saw another guard walking towards me with an evil smile. The guard on the right touched my breasts. I moved away but he moved me back and pinned me even more against the wall. He began to kiss my neck while the other guard groped my bloody body. I kept my lips shut because no other man than Ikuto could kiss me. __'Keiichiro too but he's gone...'_

"_Stop…" My voice was barely audible._

_I was too tired to pay attention or even move. Yumiko was screaming for them to stop. She wasn't pinned against the wall but her legs were and she couldn't reach me even if she lay straight on the floor. '__I guess this is the end. Goodbye, Ikuto. I love you.' __Before I sank into unconsciousness, the guards in front of me fell in a thud. I saw Miki, Daichi, Yoru, and Miyuki with her original hair and eye color. Pain and shock were etched across all of their faces. My eyes searched for the one person I wanted to see before I was gone forever. I looked past them and found him. He's the one person that could make my heart beat fast, slow, or make it stop completely. He was the most important person to me in the world. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I found him standing at the entrance of the cellar with hurt and shock in his eyes. I smiled at him and my eyelids closed for the last time._

_**Farewell.**_

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

* * *

**Breaking Up?**

**Ikuto's POV**

"Amu…" Miki saw the guards that were apparently trying to rape Amu which I was enraged and she took them down in two seconds flat. Daichi and Yoru took out the other two guards at the door. What made my heart stop was when I saw Amu's body and all the blood on the floor. Pain also stabbed me when Amu smiled at me and her eyes closed. I couldn't protect her.

"AMU!!" I ran up to her and untied the ropes on her feet. Miyuki unlocked the metal cuffs that were wrapped around Amu's wrist. Amu's body fell and I caught it gracefully. Her body was a mess. Her sweatshirt was practically all red instead of white because of her blood, her legs has many huge scratches on her white, smooth skin, and her bathing suit was ripped up and the guards ripped it up even more exposing her body. I clenched my teeth together. I swear I'm going to kill the guards who tried to rape her. Only her face had the less damage. She has blood on her lips and a scratch on her left cheek but other than that, her face is still smooth and white. Her hair had blood in it though. My eyes wandered down to the floor covered in blood and gazed into a pool of blood. How much blood has she lost?! I'm so useless.

Miyuki unlocked the chains on the girl that is said to be Sachio's sister. The now free girl began talking about what happened to Amu after Miyuki left.

I laid Amu down with her head on top of my lap. I unzippered my sweatshirt and took it off and wrapped it around Amu covering her body. I held her in my arms again.

"Quick, call the ambulance, Miki-chan!!"

"Wouldn't it be quicker if we drove her there?!"

"Maybe but the doctors could come here and treat her on the way to the hospital! Also, call the police because we need to put these people in jail or something."

"Ok," I heard numbers beeping. Miki began talking fast but I wasn't paying attention.

"Amu…" Tears rolled down my eyes. This is the first time I have cried in years. I brought Amu's lips to mine. Amu's lips were cold but I didn't care. I would only kiss this girl in my arms and only her. I broke the kiss and more tears rolled down my eyes.

"Tsukiyomi-san?" I rubbed my tears away on my arm. My eyes looked up to see Miyuki looking down at me.

"Amu-chan shouldn't be dead."

"How would you know?!"

"She might still have a heartbeat. See for yourself." I placed my head on her chest and there was a faint but slow heartbeat. Miyuki smiled at me.

"However, she may die if the ambulance is too late. She has lost a serious amount of blood. Hurry and run back outside Tsukiyomi-san so they could treat her quickly!" I stood up and carried Amu in my arms. We all ran retreating our footsteps to find our way out of this damn place. When we came back up into the room that I was in when I was talking to Fukushima, guards were sprawled all over the floor. Fukushima was unconscious on the floor too next to Ran.

"Hey, you're back!" Kukai yelled but stopped abruptly when his eyes looked at what I was holding my arms.

"Hinamori!! Oi, Tsukiyomi, what happened?!"

"The ambulance is coming. Let's hurry." I said urgently ignoring his first question and I began walking outside." I heard siren sounds. _'Finally!' _I sighed in relief. Police cars were also here. Paramedics stepped out of the ambulance.

"Let's move quickly!" One of them shouted. Two of them ran towards me with a stretcher. They took Amu away from me and placed her on the stretcher. I got into the ambulance as well as Miyuki.

"Don't worry Ikuto nya! We'll drive to the hospital as soon as we can!" I nodded once and the ambulance doors shut in front of me.

_**X-x-At the hospital-x-X**_

It's been an hour already! How much longer do we have to wait?!

"Tsukiyomi-san, I'm sure Amu-chan is alright."

"What do you know?!" I snapped at her. Her head ducked down.

"I'm currently studying in medical classes." I didn't respond to her comment. We waited in silence for a few minutes.

"Ikuto!"

"Miyuki-chan!" Miyuki and I turned our heads to our left.

"How is Amu-chan?"

"I'm sure that she is going to be alright, Miki-chan."

"Miyuki-chan!"

"Hi, Su and Ran." She enveloped Ran and Su in a group hug.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, how long has Hinamori-san been in there?"

"An hour, you kiddy king."

"Shut up!!"

"Ikuto-kun!" I diverted my attention to the right.

"Midori-san? Tsumugu-san?"

"How is Amu-chan?!" they yelled.

"I'm not sure. Miyuki says she will be alright." Amu's mother sighed in relief. Amu's dad was crying. Ami started to cry. I walked over to her and patted her head.

"Wait, do you mean Fukushima Miyuki?!" Midori-san asked incredulously.

"Yea, she is right behind me." Miyuki came from behind me.

"Hello, Hinamori-san."

"Miyuki-chan!" Midori-san hugged her. I was bored so my eyes wandered up to the lighted sign that says, 'Operation', again for the hundredth time. The light turned off. I walked up to him quickly.

"How is she doctor?!" My voice came out nervous and scared.

"She's still alive. If you came sooner, she could have died." I gulped. "Furthermore, her condition is unstable at the moment. She has a lost a serious amount of blood but she should wake up soon but I'm not sure when considering her injuries and loss of blood. She'll be fine though." I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, doctor." I whispered.

"I did what I could." He walked away.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" I looked at Ami. "Is Onee-chan going to be okay?" she sobbed. I smiled at her.

"Your Onee-chan is going to be alright," Ami's face broke into a huge smile. I turned to Midori-san and Tsumugu-san.

"Midori-san, Tsumugu-san, you should go home now. I'll be watching Amu and I'll contact you if she wakes up. Visiting hours are almost further and I talked with the lady at the front and she says that only one person could stay after visiting hours." Midori-san nodded.

"Thank you, Ikuto-kun. I'll be more at ease now because I trust you completely with Amu-chan." She smiled.

"Remember, if anything happens, call us!"

"Yes I will, Tsumugu-san." Amu's family left. I turned back to my friends.

"You guys should go back to the villa. Did you contact Yaya and Kairi?"

"Yea, I called them earlier telling them what happened."

"Thanks, Miki. If you were listening to what I was saying before to Midori-san, you guys should leave."

"Ok, fine but tell us if anything happens!"

"I will, Ran." They bid their farewells and I went to Amu's hospital room. While I was talking, the doctors moved her to another room. I walked over to Amu's bed on her right side. I took her hand and gripped it tightly. Her face seemed relaxed and the scars on her hand was taken care of but it'll take a while before her body was like how it was before. I brought Amu's hand that I was holding to my lips and praying that she will wake up soon.

_**X-x-Two hours later-x-X**_

**Still Ikuto's POV**

It was around midnight. My eyes threatened to close. I yawned loudly. I decided to take a nap. I looked back at Amu and her expression was still the same. I laid my head down on the edge of the pillow near her face and dozed off. I began having dreams of Amu having fun and blushing whenever I teased her. I miss that terribly.

_**X-x-5:30 a.m.-x-X**_

**Amu's POV**

Darkness was all I could see. When will I wake up from this horrible dream?! But this is reality. I guess I am dead after all. And when _will _I wake up? There is only one person I want to see right now and he is not here within my sight. The thought of it makes me cry. God damn it! Wake up already, Amu!! I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't even though I knew that I would never open my eyes again because I'm dead.

_Thump._

I tuned in my ears to pick out the sound.

_Thump._

There it is again! What is that sound?

_Thump. Thump._

Is it my…heartbeat?! But I'm dead aren't I?!

_Thump. Thump._

Apparently I'm not. But how could that be? I could have sworn that I died in the cellar. I shivered thinking about that scene again. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. I sighed to myself. I guess whatever I think and do in my mind doesn't show outside right? I'm sure the others are worried sick but I can't make a reaction showing I'm ok! This is so frustrating!

I've been trying to open my eyes for about an hour. What time is it anyways? I tried again. I growled. No use. I began to feel something on my hand, something warm. I wonder what was holding my hand. Is it Ikuto? I want to jump up so badly and hug him. I decided that instead of making my eyes open, I'll make a part of my body move. I started on my fingers. No use. I imagine my hand moving but I know for sure that it didn't work. I sighed. I decided to stop this for a while and enjoy this warm feeling from my hand.

It's been a while and that warm feeling was still there. I tried to move. My finger twitched. I knew that it did this time. I tried to open my eyes. Still no use. Then, I tried to open it really slowly. I ever slowly imagined me opening my eyes. I saw a white ceiling. _'Score! It actually worked!' _My eyes were wide open now. I was happy and proud of myself. My head turned to the right and what I saw made me so happy than nothing else could make me as happy as I am now. Ikuto. He was sleeping soundly and his handsome face was so peaceful. I brought my right hand slowly to his head and caressed his angelic face awkwardly because it was difficult considering his head was next to my head. I saw his eyes open slightly and then widen all the way. I smiled at him.

"Amu?!"

**Ikuto's POV**

I was in dream land when I felt something warm on my cheek. Could it be what I was longing for?! I opened my eyes slightly and saw honey eyes staring at me. My heart stopped. My eyes opened all the way now realizing what happened. Amu has finally woken up. My head jerked up and looked at Amu's opened eyes. Amu sat up a little.

"Amu?!" I couldn't describe in words how I felt right now. I was overfilled with relief and joy. I saw Amu smiled her smile, the smile that I have been waiting to see since she lost consciousness. Tears broke from my eyes and streamed down my cheeks quickly.

"Hey, Ikuto. I missed you. Sorry for wor—" I cut her off by enveloping her in a tight hug.

**Amu's POV**

"Amu?!" I smiled my special smile that makes Ikuto really happy. I saw Ikuto cry. This was the first time I have ever seen him cry. He was always tough in any situations.

"Hey, Ikuto. I missed you. Sorry for wor—" Ikuto cut me off by pulling me into a hug. I was taken aback but hugged him back. His hugs were really tight!

"Ikuto, it hurts. Could you let loose a little?"

"Oops," He loosen a little.

"Thanks," I smiled at him. He pulled me a little and pulled my chin towards his face and his lips crashed into mine. It was a passionate yet gentle kiss. I've been longing for this kiss with the man I love. We kissed for about a minute and I let go gasping for air but right after that kiss, he began kissing my neck when I was still catching my breath. I moaned and placed my lips on top of his head and enjoying him kissing my neck. He finally stopped for what seemed like seconds but in reality, about 5 minutes. He laid me back down on the bed and told me to wait here because he was going to call the doctor and tell everybody know that I was awake.

After he left, I began to sing a song quietly to myself. My throat was dry but I could still sing like before.

_**Blue Moon by Nana Mizuki **__(decided to do a peaceful song and Japanese song. Listen to it while reading this and it will have a better effect.)_

_hoshi o kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni  
tomadou dake nanimo deki nakute  
te to te kasanete mo dokoka gikochinai ne  
yume no naka mitai ni waratte yo_

_yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu  
atsui mune wa sawagidasu_

_sasayaku Blue Moon te o nobashitara  
sugu ni todoki sou na noni  
itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dake de  
oikakete wa kurenai ne_

_ichibyou ichibyou hikaru sunatsubu da ne  
hitotsubu mo kobosenai wasurenai  
kiete shimai so na hosoku togaru tsuki ga  
muboubi na senaka ni tsume o tate_

_amaku nokoru kizuato fukaku  
kizamu akashi idaite ite_

_hakanai Blue Moon doushite kimi o  
suki ni natte shimatta no  
onaji bamen de togireta mama no  
kanashi sugiru monogatari_

_miageru Blue Moon kimi o omou toki  
watashi no jikan wa tomaru_

_nageki no Blue Moon hatenai yami no  
fukasa ni nomikomareteku  
kanawa nakute mo aishite imasu  
itsuka sora ga sakete mo  
eien ni omotte imasu_

**Ikuto's POV**

"_Hello?" _she said groggily. I probably woke her up.

"Sorry for calling so early Midori-san. Amu woke up."

"_Really?! I'll be right there!!"_

"You can come now or later because it is early in the morning and Amu doesn't want to worry you."

"_I think I'll come now, Ikuto-kun."_

"Ok, then. See you."

"_Oh, Ikuto-kun!"_

"Yes?"

"…_Thank you."_ I was taken aback.

"No problem Midori-san. Bye."

_Click._

I then went to the doctor's office.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in," I opened the door.

"How can I help you?"

"Amu has woken up." His eyes lit up.

"That's wonderful! I'll be checking her condition in a few minutes. However, she'll need to stay here for maybe two more days to heal some more because her injuries are severe."

"I understand. Thank you very much." I walked out of his office and back to Amu's room. I walked inside finding Amu with her eyes closed.

_miageru Blue Moon kimi o omou toki  
watashi no jikan wa tomaru_

Was she singing? Quite softly but still audible.

_nageki no Blue Moon hatenai yami no  
fukasa ni nomikomareteku  
kanawa nakute mo aishite imasu  
_

Her voice was beautiful as always. I decided to surprise her.

**Amu's POV**

_itsuka sora ga sakete mo  
eien ni omotte imasu_

This song was one of my favorites. I closed my eyes because this song was like a lullaby to me. My eyes opened and I found myself gazing into beautiful azure eyes. I finally realized what it was.

"IKUTO!!" He chuckled.

"Stupid Ikuto,"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Scared should be the right word." He brought me in an embrace.

"Aw, come on. I didn't scare you that much did I?"

"Pervert," I mumbled. He laughed.

"Do you like to sing?"

"You could say that music is my passion." I smiled at him. He growled and my eyes showed confusion. He pulled my face towards his and my lips met his. I opened my mouth to say something but he slipped his tongue inside as an advantage and explored every inch of my mouth. I broke the kiss for air.

"Why did you growl?" I gasped. He pulled me into another kiss.

"Because you are too damn cute," he muttered still kissing me. I pulled away from his face and laughed.

"Stop laughing!"

"But I'm not cute at all!" He pulled me into a hug and I looked up staring into his breathtaking eyes.

"Whatever man says you're not cute, beautiful, or pretty or anything, just tell me and I'll smack him for you." I giggled.

"No, I don't want you to get arrested or anything," I joked. He chuckled. Then my face got serious. "Okay, Ikuto, spill."

"What are you talking about?"

"About what happened after I lost consciousness." His expression grew dark.

"Well, Miki saved you from being raped by those two bastards." He growled. I patted his head to calm him down.

"We called the ambulance and police to come to the Fukushimas' house. We then got you to the hospital and you survived. End of story."

"Yea right, that's not the whole story. Tell me what happened to Fukushima-san, Yumiko, and Miyuki and everyone else."

"I obviously wasn't there when the police did their thing but Yoru told me. Yumiko is now free from Fukushima-san's grasp." I sighed in relief. "Fukushima-san, escaped somehow, Yoru does not know why and Miyuki is currently going to live with Sachio's family. For the guards, Yoru's not sure what happened to them but I know they got punishment even though they were paid to do the job. Right now, Yoru and everyone else is at our villa."

"Poor Miyuki…but wait, did you stay here all night?!"

"So?"

"Idiot! What if you got sick or didn't get enough sleep?!"

"I don't care as long as I get to stay with you." I was touched by his words. I smiled at him.

"Now the doctor is coming to check your condition and your parents are coming soon. Your parents should be here in half an hour because this hospital is far from your house. It takes about 45 minutes to come here from you house."

_Knock. Knock._

"Speak of the devil," Ikuto murmured.

"You can come in," The doctor stepped inside the room.

"How are you, Hinamori-san?"

"I'm just sore but other than that, I'm fine."

"That's good but I'm afraid you'll have to stay for about two more days for your safety." I sighed.

"I understand."

"Very well then. I'll be taking my leave now," And he was gone. I pouted.

"Great, that means I can only stay at the villa for the last day."

"It's ok. Summer vacation isn't over." He said reassuringly.

"Thanks, but I rather stay at the villa with you." He smirked.

"Perverted kid,"

"I am not perverted like you and I'm an adult!"

"Ha ha, but you look like a kid."

"Shut up!"

_**X-x-Two days later-x-X**_

"Yes, I can finally go home!!"

"Yea yea, now hurry up, Amu-chan! We don't have all day!"

"Sorry, Ran. I'll be down in a jiff."

"You said that 5 minutes ago! Let's go!"

"Ok, now I'm ready!" We made our way out of the hospital and I got into Ran's car.

"It feels nice to get up and move around outside."

"Yea, it must've been hard to be cooped up in that room. I would've literally escaped from there and run back to our villa." I laughed.

_**X-x-At the Villa-x-X**_

I opened the door and confetti flew everywhere.

"Welcome back, Amu-chan!" Wow, everyone pulled together a party to welcome me back! There were balloons, streamers, confetti, food, games, and lots more!

"Thanks so much, you guys!" I hugged each of them individually. Tadase-kun blushed when I hugged him and same for Kairi. Kukai also blushed a little when I hugged him. I hugged Ikuto last and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ikuto was angry for me hugging other boys but I didn't mind it too much.

After we ate and talked, we went outside for a game of beach ball. We never got to finish our game because I was kidnapped.

"You're gonna lose again, boys!" Ran shouted.

"You wish, Ran!" Daichi yelled back. The boys had the first serve and Kukai was going to start to the game.

"Ready, go!" Kukai hollered.

_**X-x-After the game-x-X**_

"I told you we would win!"

"Shut up, Ran!"

"Heh, you just won't admit defeat, Daichi!" That's true. Well the score was 38-25 with us winning the game.

"Well we have to go back to college. The day is ending so we have to pack up nya."

_**X-x-College-x-X**_

"We're back! I sorta miss this place."

"How can you miss school, Ran?! I thought you hated it."

"Not the schoolwork stuff, Miki! I mean the place." Ran was right. I did miss this place a little.

_**X-x-Morning the next day-x-X**_

**10:45 a.m.**

I looked at me cell and found a message waiting for me.

_Amu, do you want to go out somewhere today? How about I'll meet you at the mall today at 1:00, does that sound good? Meet me in the center of the mall where the sun shines down._

_Love you always, Ikuto_

I messaged him back.

_Sounds good. I'll see you at 1:00._

_Love you too, Amu_

I closed my phone got ready even though it's in hour.

**1:00 p.m.**

Ah! I'm late! Even though I got ready early, I'm still late! I began seeing a guy with blue hair ahead of me. There he is! When I saw Ikuto clearly, I stopped in my tracks. A girl was hugging and kissing him on the cheek. The handbag slid from my shoulder and down to my hands. My fists clenched. Ikuto turned towards my direction and saw me. His eyes widen and tried to pull the girl clinging to him away from him. It doesn't matter what he does. I guess I'm no good for him. The girl with him is much prettier than I am and I'm not even that special. Ikuto got the girl off of him and ran towards me. I stepped back a few steps and then turned around so I could run away.

* * *

**End of chapter 13**

This is probably going to my last fast update for a while. The other chapters are going to be posted up on fanfiction slowly because school is starting tomorrow which sucks.

Poll (I'll put the poll at the end of each chapter till the story ends):

**What topic should be my next story? always Amuto**

a Twilight story with Ikuto and Amu being the main character instead of Bella and Edward

a music story with Ikuto and Amu

a Christmas OneShot

Other (PM me your ideas)

Vote in my profile!

**Review!! xD **


	14. How Close Is Our Relationship?

Natsuya: Hi! Sorry for the late update than usual because school is starting and it is hard for me to update really fast.

**Thank you to these reviewers for chapter 13:**

KeikoHayasaka

Hime And Ikuto

Amulet CoolnSpicy08

Emmoria

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

Tenisho-Chan

cattyliu816

SUNCAT333

sweettara10

LOVE-gurl

Nongpad

babo123

melodygarden

Natsuya: Enjoy!

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 13-x-X**_

_**10:45 a.m.**_

_I looked at me cell and found a message waiting for me._

_**Amu, do you want to go out somewhere today? How about I'll meet you at the mall today at 1:00, does that sound good? Meet me in the center of the mall where the sun shines down.**_

_**Love you always, Ikuto**_

_I messaged him back._

_**Sounds good. I'll see you at 1:00.**_

_**Love you too, Amu**_

_I closed my phone got ready even though it's in hour._

_**1:00 p.m.**_

_Ah! I'm late! Even though I got ready early, I'm still late! I began seeing a guy with blue hair ahead of me. There he is! When I saw Ikuto clearly, I stopped in my tracks. A girl was hugging and kissing him on the cheek. The handbag slid from my shoulder and down to my hands. My fists clenched. Ikuto turned towards my direction and saw me. His eyes widen and tried to pull the girl clinging to him away from him. It doesn't matter what he does. I guess I'm no good for him. The girl with him is much prettier than I am and I'm not even that special. Ikuto got the girl off of him and ran towards me. I stepped back a few steps and then turned around so I could run away._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

* * *

**How Close Is Our Relationship?**

**Ikuto's POV**

I checked my watch. 12:55. I guess I'm a bit early.

"Ikuto!!" I turned towards the direction of the voice. My jaw dropped. _'Holy crap, this is not happening!'_

"Hey, Ikuto!!" The girl walked up to me with a dreamy look in her eyes. _'What. The. Fuck. Is. She. Doing. Here.'_

"Why are you here, Akemi?" I used my cold tone to this brat.

"Aw, don't be so cold, Ikuto!"

"Don't call me Ikuto, you bitch!" She clung onto me. I held an expressionless face and let her cling on me because I don't have the time to do this.

"You know I don't love him! I love you, Ikuto!"

"Don't take those words so lightly. I don't even know why I even became your girlfriend! You're a brat, spoiled, rude, and you cheated on me! It's over between us!"

"It wasn't my fault! He made out with me! I didn't want to!"

"Oh yea, then how come you kissed him back?!" She kissed me on the cheek and I turned to my left trying to make her break the kiss. What I saw made my heart skip a beat. Amu. Damn Akemi to hell! I pushed Akemi away but she was resisting. She realized why.

"Who is she? Your new girlfriend? She isn't even pretty! I'm much better with you!"

"She is way better than you, you brat!" I pushed her off and she landed on the ground. I didn't care. I ran towards Amu. I saw her retreat her steps and turned around to run away.

"Amu! It's not what you think!" She didn't stop. I ran quicker but she ran in a crowd and after we were out of that crowd, I lost sight of her. My fists clenched.

"Damn it," I muttered. I searched for Amu again.

**Amu's POV**

I was out of breath when I made it to my car. I quickly got in and began to drive back.

Why?! Who was that girl?! But I know that Ikuto has a reason for this but the way he let that girl cling onto him is too much! And he even let her kiss him on the cheek! I stopped driving where I was at a place where I could be alone to think. I somehow ended up in front of a crowd of trees. I got out of the car and walked into the trees. I finally reached my destination, the lake that Ikuto showed me. I walked up about two feet from the water. Tears flowed endlessly from my eyes burning my cheeks.

"That girl is way prettier than I am," I muttered to myself. "Was she a close friend? But the way she hugged him! And the way Ikuto just let her do it!" More tears staining my cheeks. _'Should I break up with Ikuto?'_

"Should I break up with Ikuto?" I said out loud.

"What should I do, damn it?!" I shouted. "I trust Ikuto but, does he love me as much as I love him?! TELL ME DAMN IT!!" I sobbed. I'm hopeless aren't I? I know that Ikuto probably didn't cheat on me but I bet that girl is better off with Ikuto than me. I'll probably get Ikuto in trouble again because Fukushima-san is probably still out there trying to plot against me. What should I do?! I took a deep breath and sang my heart out. I always sing to get my feelings out and calm myself.

_**When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne **__(A/N: Sorry if it doesn't fit the situation. I couldn't find a song like this. I wanted "Because of You by Kelly Clarkson" or "Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson" at first but decided against it.)_

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you..._

A tear fell from my eye.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you...  
We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you..._

My eyes closed and I breathed deeply.

**Ikuto's POV**

Where is she?! I looked everywhere but I can't find her! I got into my car and drove to the fountain that I first showed her.

Damn it, she's not here. Could she be at the lake? I drove quickly there and hurried out of the car and ran for my life towards the lake. _(A/N: Ikuto parked on the right side of the forest and Amu parked at the opposite side so Ikuto didn't know if Amu was here.)_

I heard singing in the distance. Could it be Amu? I sprinted and the voice got louder and louder.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

I listened to the words she was singing. If that's true, why is she running away from me?_  
_

_I miss you..._

If that's true Amu, come to me!

"AMU!!"

**Amu's POV**

I sang my heart out. I sobbed harder. If what I sang was true, then…

"AMU!!" My heart stopped. Ikuto?! I quickly ran towards the trees and reached my car. I sped away hoping that Ikuto wouldn't notice me.

**Ikuto's POV**

I reached the lake to find no one.

"DAMN IT!!" I shouted. I just missed her! I ran back to my car and returned to my search. She couldn't have gotten far.

**Amu's POV**

I parked my car in the college parking lot and decided to take a walk. I walked for 10 minutes thinking about how close Ikuto and I are.

'_I love him. Ikuto loves me. But how much? I love Ikuto to death and would do anything to save him. I think it would be better for us to break up. I'll get him into trouble again since all signs of danger ends up pointing to me.'_

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the little pink haired girl," I came back to reality and found the girl that was clinging to Ikuto in front of me. She looked more beautiful up close.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"Ikuto's girlfriend," My heart stopped. Ikuto wouldn't cheat on me!

"You're wrong," I muttered.

"You sure about that," She smirked. "We had so much fun last night." That pissed me off.

"Ikuto wouldn't do that to me."

"You sure? I asked him if he likes you and of course he said I was better."

"You're lying,"

"The one that's lying is you, you bitch." She spat back.

"Ikuto would never lie to me,"

"Then why did you run away in the mall?!" I turned around and stomped back towards the direction of the college.

"Oh, afraid are we?! Ikuto is mine, you slut!" I stopped in my tracks. That did it. I turned around facing her and stomped back up to her. She looked smug. Well I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face. My right hand clenched and I loosened it so I could slap her hard across the face.

"You bitch!" she yelled.

"Ikuto would never lie to me, you hag." I whirled around walking back to the direction of the college leaving her stunned. I finally realized what I should do. How could I have been so stupid?

**Ikuto's POV**

I thought that Amu might be at the college so I headed back. I came up to her door and knocked. The door opened.

"Ikuto?"

"Do you know where Amu is, Miki?"

"No, I thought she was with you." She sent me a suspicious look. I ran away towards the music room. I heard Miki yell my name but I ignored her.

I pulled open the music door and found the one person I wanted to see. However, her face looked blank.

"Amu…" She looked up at me. I winced from the look in her eyes.

"Hey," she whispered. I took a deep breath.

"It's not what you think Amu! That was Akemi, my ex-girlfriend." Amu didn't respond. I walked up to her and hugged her from behind. She stood up and somehow got out of my grasp and walked until she was three yards away from me. My fists clenched.

"Why won't you believe me?! I don't love her anymore!" Amu was motionless. After a few moments of silence, she lifted her head and spoke.

"I want to break up with you." I didn't speak. There was an awkward silence. I walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders to whirl her around so she was facing me. My eyes met her empty and painful golden eyes. Her eyes seemed darker than usual.

"Why, Amu?!"

"Won't that be better for you?" she murmured.

"What are you talking about?!" I shook her shoulders. She didn't say anything.

"Look, Akemi is my ex-girlfriend. She cheated on me after I started going out with her for a few days. I don't love her anymore." Amu's bangs covered her eyes from showing me her expression in her eyes.

"Amu…I love _you_." She lifted her head up and stood on her tippy toes. Her lips made contact with mine.

**Amu's POV**

"Look, Akemi is my ex-girlfriend. She cheated on me after I started going out with her for a few days. I don't love her anymore." Truly, I was surprised. I thought Ikuto would say those three words I wanted to hear so badly when he started to explain. I wanted to scream. I can't believe Ikuto didn't say the words I wanted to hear! Of all the people!

"Amu…I love _you_." That was my cue. I stood up on my tippy toes since I was so short and brought my lips to his. I knew he would be taken aback. I pulled back and smiled at him.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Wha—" Why did she do that suddenly? Not that I'm complaining or anything.

"That took a while."

"What are you talking about?"

"I wanted to hear you say those three words but you never said it once since then. I soon lost hope but then I realized that I'm nothing without you. If you're out of my life, life would be meaningless for me. I trusted you and I wanted to forgive you but I just wanted to hear you say, 'I love you' before that." She smiled at me. I was at a loss of words. Regaining my composure, I hugged her tightly.

"You idiot, I love you and that goes without saying."

"Yea, but it's nice to hear it."

"I'll say that more often now." She laughed.

"But…" she trailed off.

"What is it?"

"I was half serious about breaking up." I stopped breathing. I pulled her back. Her eyes were glowing now but there was something else in here eyes.

"What?"

"You might get hurt again. Fukushima-san is still out there and I'm a danger magnet as you know so it's best for you to stay away from me."

"That's it?"

"Is there something else I wanted to say?"

"Amu, I don't care if I get hurt. I would rather get hurt in your stead." She placed her hands on either side of my head.

"I would never want you to get hurt," she whispered. I smiled at her.

"Fukushima will never hurt you. I'll promise you that. We'll never be separated by her again. Promise?" My pinky finger stuck out. She giggled.

"I feel like a kid."

"You're right but we can still do a pinky promise."

"Ok," she chuckled. Her pinky finger locked with mine.

"Amu, I promise to never let Fukushima get between us. We'll never be separated by her or anybody." Her lips curved into a brilliant smile.

"Thank you, Ikuto."

_**X-x-Somewhere else-x-X**_

**Normal POV**

"Please forgive me!"

"Because of you, my son was killed!! Go die, you bastard!!"

"Please, I'll do anything for you! Just stop whipping me!" The person whipping the person on the floor stopped.

"You'll do anything?"

"Anything," The person on the floor sighed in relief.

"Do you remember the girl with the boy in the restaurant you robbed a year ago?"

"The girl with pink hair? Of course I remember her. Because of her, my brothers were killed!" The person with the whip turns out to be a woman in the shadows. You couldn't see her face clearly.

"Good. Her name is Hinamori Amu. Track her down and spy on her."

"With pleasure, Fukushima-san." The man on the floor had a sadistic smile.

"Excellent. I expect a full report in a week."

* * *

**End of chapter 14**

Natsuya: Again, sorry for the late update. I had a bit of a writer's block. My updates will be slow from now on. Sorry!!

Poll:

**What topic should be my next story? always Amuto**

a Twilight story with Ikuto and Amu being the main character instead of Bella and Edward

a music story with Ikuto and Amu

a Christmas OneShot

Other (PM me your ideas)

Vote in profile!

**Please rate and review!! xD**


	15. Pain

Natsuya: Hey guys!! Again, sorry for the late update.

**Thank you to these reviewers for chapter 14:**

SUNCAT333

shugocharapimp

Tenisho-Chan

cattyliu816

KeikoHayasaka

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

babo123

melodygarden

animelover8801

DarkCat5648

Echo-chan1223

helemeg93

**Author's Note (do you guys even read this? Just read this if you want to know what my other idea was): **Honestly, I thought the last chapter was one of my worst chapters. It wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. At first, I really wanted to make Amu break up with Ikuto. But after singing "When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne" (Amu didn't sing it yet), Amu will realize that she'll be nothing without Ikuto. I also noticed that Amu trusts Ikuto completely and if I made Amu break up just by seeing another girl with him, they aren't a close couple then. Enough of my drabble, hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 14-x-X**_

"_Fukushima will never hurt you. I'll promise you that. We'll never be separated by her again. Promise?" My pinky finger stuck out. She giggled._

"_I feel like a kid."_

"_You're right but we can still do a pinky promise."_

"_Ok," she chuckled. Her pinky finger locked with mine._

"_Amu, I promise to never let Fukushima get between us. We'll never be separated by her or anybody." Her lips curved into a brilliant smile._

"_Thank you, Ikuto."_

_**X-x-Somewhere else-x-X**_

_**Normal POV**_

"_Please forgive me!"_

"_Because of you, my son was killed!! Go die, you bastard!!"_

"_Please, I'll do anything for you! Just stop whipping me!" The person whipping the person on the floor stopped._

"_You'll do anything?"_

"_Anything," The person on the floor sighed in relief._

"_Do you remember the girl with the boy in the restaurant you robbed a year ago?"_

"_The girl with pink hair? Of course I remember her. Because of her, my brothers were killed!" The person with the whip turns out to be a woman in the shadows. You couldn't see her face clearly._

"_Good. Her name is Hinamori Amu. Track her down and spy on her."_

"_With pleasure, Fukushima-san." The man on the floor had a sadistic smile._

"_Excellent. I expect a full report in a week."_

_**X-x-End **_**of**_** Flashback-x-X**_

* * *

**Pain**

_A month later._

**Amu's POV**

"Amu-chan!!"

"What, Ran?"

"Summer vacation is ending today!! No!!"

"Stop whining and work."

"Hmph. You sure are mean." She stalked off. I heaved a sigh. Summer vacation past in a blink of an eye. Ran's been complaining since a few days ago annoying the hell out of me. I felt arms snake around my waist.

"Stop standing there and get to work," a voice whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"Well, I'm thinking at the moment and there are no customers at the moment, Ikuto! And stop hugging me from behind without me noticing! You always scare me."

"Who else hugs you from behind?" he teased.

"Kukai and Tadase-kun do." His arms released me and I turned around to face him. I saw him crack his knuckles.

"I think I need to "talk" to them." I smacked him on the head.

"I was just kidding!! Can't you take a joke?"

"No," he said bluntly. I rolled my eyes.

"Get back to work, Ikuto."

"Fine," he pouted and walked off. Ikuto recently started to work here in Easter's Café because he wanted to be near me. And also because…

"Amu-chan! Could you take care of the customers coming in?"

"Sure thing, Miki." Two teenagers came in and sat down. I waltzed to their table.

"What would you like for today?"

"You," one of the teenagers smirked. The other guy was checking out my body. I saw his right eye wink at me. I just smiled and knew what was going to happen next.

I heard footsteps coming towards my direction.

"She's taken," Ikuto. He wanted to work at the café so no guys would be flirting with me or something. I turned around and Ikuto had an expressionless face but in his eyes were fire. I turned back to the teens and watched them cower in fear.

"Amu, I'll take care of them."

"Thanks," I smiled at Ikuto and then turned to the teenager who winked at me a few moments ago. He caught my attention and I winked at him and left him blushing. I went inside the kitchen.

"Hey, Amu-chan. Did Ikuto-kun "guard" you again?"

"Yea, Amaya. But you know, we get good tips if I do that." Miki laughed.

"Duh, Amu-chan. All the guys that come in the store check you out and hit on you. Ikuto found that out when he saw someone flirting with you last week in this café." I heard the kitchen door open and close.

"Bye, Amu-chan." Ran, Miki, Su, and Amaya chorused rushing off to do their work. I felt a deadly aura approaching me.

"Amu…"

"Yes, Ikuto?"

"Why the hell do you let them flirt with you?!"

"Well, we get good tips from them and it's sorta fun." I giggled. Ikuto brought his lips up and smirked his signature smirk.

"Oh really? You call that fun?" He pushed my shoulders and backed me up against a wall. He brought his lips to mine for a passionate kiss. I couldn't stop from giggling.

"Ew. Get a room you two!" I heard Amaya shout. I broke off the kiss and blushed a deep shade of red. Ikuto's smirk grew wider.

"Was that fun, Amu?" I rolled my eyes.

As the teenagers began to leave, I winked at the two. They were about to flirt with me again until I heard footsteps stop behind me. The teenagers stopped and hurried out of the café. I rolled my eyes. I whirled around.

"Ikuto, you know I love you. I won't ever cheat on you."

"Hmph. I know that."

"Sure you do. You don't have to get jealous over something as little as that."

"Jealous? What do you mean jealous?!"

"It's written all over your face." He turned away. I smiled at his stubbornness.

I went over to the table where the teenagers from before sat and found a 10 dollar bill. I stalked back to Ikuto.

"See? We get good tips. But I think we could have gotten better if you hadn't stepped in." I chuckled.

"I don't care. I don't want random guys flirting with you. Though I understand those guys' temptations because you are…sexy." He smirked. My face turned bright red.

"Ikuto!! Shut up you pervert!" Ikuto chuckled.

"Ikuto-kun! Could you take care of table 3?"

"Sure thing, Amaya." Ikuto turned to look at me.

"It's a piece of cake to get tips."

"Oh really?" He smirked. He walked over to two teenagers about my age sitting at table 3. I saw one girl batting their eyelashes at them. The other girl was staring dreamily at him. When Ikuto smirked, the girls almost had a fainting attack. The girl who batted her eyelashes began to flirt with Ikuto. That triggered a switch in me. I stomped towards that table. I heard what they were saying.

"Hey hottie, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yea, that's me." I said smiling hugging Ikuto from behind.

"Damn it," they muttered. I glared at Ikuto while he smirked.

"Ikuto, I'll take care of these two."

"Sure thing, _Amu_." He walked away.

"What's your problem?!" I spun around finding the two girls glare at me. I merely smiled evilly at them.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. The girl on the right rolled her eyes.

"Drop the act, slut." A vein popped on my head.

"I'm _sorry_, but you have no right to say that. Look at yourself in the mirror, brat." The girl was enraged. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Let me do this one, Amu-chan."

"Thanks, Miki." I said gratefully. I didn't want to deal with those two losers. I stalked back to the kitchen finding Ikuto leaning against a wall smirking.

"What the hell, Ikuto?!"

"What do you mean? If you do it, I can do it."

"It's different with me!!" he rolled his eyes.

"Sure it is, you hypocrite."

"I am not a hypocrite you loser!" I stuck out my tongue.

"You'll regret sticking your sticking your tongue out." He walked over to me in a blink of an eye and kissed me. I jumped up a little. After he broke free, I talked away.

"What the hell, Ikuto?! You don't just kiss someone like that!"

"Little kids like you shouldn't use bad language. And do you want me to kiss you again then?" he smirked.

"I am not a kid and of course I don't want another kiss!!" I said angrily.

"Aw, Amu, that really hurt my feelings you know." I winced as he made a puppy face. I turned around and huffed in frustration. I heard him laugh.

After the two girls left, I went over to their table.

"Ha, Ikuto! Beat that! You got a 6 tip while I got 10. A piece of cake? _Right_." I said sarcastically. He smirked.

"What are you smirking for?!"

"Well, I think you added wrong."

"What do you mean added wrong?! I'm in advanced math so you have no right to say that! I counted exactly that you got six dol—" He waved a five dollar bill in my face.

"What is this?" I demanded.

"A five dollar tip from the girls. So that means 11 tip for me." I gaped in shock.

"When did you get that?!"

"While they were walking out the door, they gave me a five dollar bill personally." He grinned. I banged my fist against the wall.

"Damn it! How come you always get more tip than me?"

"Because I'm much better than you, Amu." I sighed.

"Stupid…" I muttered.

_**X-x-After work-x-X**_

"Ikuto, you go on ahead. I can walk home by myself. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure? What if someone robs you or rapes you?!"

"Ikuto, chill. I'll be fine. Call Miki or Ran or Su to see if I'm home or not. My cell phone has low battery."

"Yea, Ikuto! Just call us if you're worried."

"Thanks, Miki. Now go on ahead." I said shooing him out of the café.

"Fine but if you're not home when I call you, I'm going to pick you up ok?"

"Fine. See ya!" I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ran, Miki, Su, and I still have some work left to do.

"Amu-chan! We're leaving!"

"Ok, Su! You guys go on ahead."

"Ok. Bye!" they shouted as they walked out into the cold night. I began packing my stuff and changed out of my waitress uniform. I reached for the tote bag and also headed out into the night. I shivered. It was so cold! Too bad I didn't bring a sweatshirt. _'I wonder what Ikuto is doing right now. I think I'll call him when I get home to release his worry about me.' _I hummed a melody when something covered my mouth. I struggled then I felt something pulling me from behind leading me into a dark alleyway. I panicked. I swear to god that I practically get robbed 24/7.

"You scared, girly?" My eyes widened. I kept on struggling and tried to see his face. His face was covered with a mask however. If only I could see his face because even though it's been a while, I still remember him. I saw him grin.

"You don't remember me? Let me show you who I am." He took of his mask. My heart dropped. It _was_ him. I tried to scream but all I got was a muffle. He smirked.

"It seems you remember who I am. It's been a year hasn't it, Hinamori Amu?" Everything stopped at that moment. _'How does he know my name?! I don't remember ever telling him my name! Well, Hiro and Keiichiro did yell my first name but how did he find out about my last name? And also, shouldn't he be in jail??" _I bit his finger and he finally let go making me gasp for air. The guy slapped me. I cried in pain.

"You're going to pay for that girly!"

"How do you know my name and shouldn't you be in jail?!" I yelled seeing my only chance to speak. He still had his hold on me but he didn't try to cover my mouth.

"I escaped from the police one year ago when they were trying to get me into the police cab at that restaurant."

"You didn't answer my question! How did you know my name?!" he smirked.

"I have my resources." He smiled devilishly.

"What resources?!" I demanded. He smirked and let go of me and ran away.

"Come back here!" I screamed. I raced after him making sure not to lose him from my sight.

We reached someplace that was literally deserted. There was barely anything on the side of the roads. No cars, people, whatsoever. I never knew there was a part of town like this near here. Actually, how far have we run?! My legs are so tired! I think I might collapse any second…

I could still see the man running away from me. Something caught my attention. A house was coming into view. Why is there a house in the middle of nowhere? The thief went behind the house. I ran faster than ever but I stopped 10 yards away from the back of the house. I took out my cell phone. Thank god that there was a signal here and that there is still some battery left in my phone. I quickly text messaged Miki.

_It's Amu. If Ikuto calls, tell him I'm safe and sound and sleeping. If he wants to talk to me, tell him I can talk to him tomorrow. I'll try to come back ASAP but I'm in a bit of trouble. Good night._

_Love, Amu_

I snapped my phone shut and ran to the back. I hope that Miki would be able to do as I say because I don't want them worrying about me.

_**Flash!**_

My hand flew to my face covering my eyes from the unexpected bright lights. What the hell?!

"Hello Amu _dear_. How have you been?" My heart stopped beating. Fukushima-san. I thought she would be under cover for a while longer because the police are still looking for her. However, what I saw behind them made me want to cry. My family were on the porch behind Fukushima-san all tied up and calling my name.

"Amu-chan! Onee-chan!"

"Mama, Papa, Ami!!" I faced back to the devil, Fukushima-san.

"What do you want?! Why are you involving my family? They have nothing to do with this!!" I yelled. She snorted.

"You took my family. Isn't it only fair to take yours?"

"Miyuki didn't leave you! She doesn't like your evil ways but she still loves you. As for Keiichiro…" I trailed off my bangs covering my eyes. "…I'm sorry." Fukushima-san became angrier for some reason.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You think you can just say sorry after killing my son?!"

"Fukushima-san, it's true that your son died because of me but I believe that he didn't regret dying. He protected me because he loved me." Tears gushed down my face. I sighed. "What are you going to do with my family?!" I demanded not letting her respond to my other comment.

"Hmm…I'll let them free if you do three things for me." I gulped. This could turn into a dangerous situation.

"Amu-chan! Don't do it! We'll be fine!" Mama shouted.

"Onee-chan! Don't let this old lady boss you around!" Ami yelled.

"Amu-chan, don't give in!" Papa hollered. I was really frustrated. What should I do?!

"Be quiet!!" Fukushima-san screamed making my parents and sister flinch.

"Don't hurt them!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Then, listen to me, girly." I shut up at once. "I won't kill them or hurt them…just listen to me."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much, really. Why don't you come here so I can tell you privately." I hesitated but walked slowly to her. I gulped when she had a wicked smile on her face. She leaned down and whispered something that made my heart stop beating. I would do anything else other than what she told me to do.

* * *

"Miki? I'm coming over right now."

"Thank god you called! I was so worried! Wait, what happened to your voice?" I cleared my throat but my voice was still raspy.

"Nothing at all, Miki. I'll be back later."

"Wai—" I snapped my phone shut before my friend could continue.

* * *

"Ikuto?"

"Yea?"

"Could you meet me at the music room at 7:30?"

"Ok." He patted my head and walked away for the next class. Tears flooded down my cheeks. I turned around to find Ran walking towards me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Let's look for another way." I shook my head.

"There's no other way. And Ran, how does my face look?"

"I don't think he'll notice a thing."

"Ok. Thanks for everything."

"What are friends for?" she smiled. "I only wish you would find another way to do this, Amu-chan."

"I can't do that."

_**X-x-At the music room-x-X**_

I waited patiently for Ikuto hoping he wouldn't come actually. I heard the door open. My hope shattered.

"What's up, Amu? Do you want to play a song or something?"

"No," I began. "Actually, I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" he asked curiously. I ducked my head down.

"I want to break up with you."

* * *

There you go people!! Hope you look forward to the next chapter!! I think I'll stop putting the poll. So people, just go to my profile to vote if you haven't.

**Please RATE AND REVIEW!!**


	16. Missing You

Hey guys!! How is everybody? My updates will be late as usual, which sucks –goes to corner and sulk-. As usual, I'm trying to update as fast as I can but I think I may have more time next month because this month is going to be hectic for me –starts crying-. Well I don't want to keep on delaying the chapter, enjoy!! –gets up and smiles at the readers-

**Thank you to these reviewers for chapter 15:**

cattyliu816

shugocharapimp

animeloverxoxox

babo123

SUNCAT333

melodygarden

helemeg93

Tenisho-Chan

4nimel0ver

Moonlight Koneko

Morningstar04

tarouchoo

LOVE-gurl

NSDKRM

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

And guys, I noticed that I spelled Nagihiko wrong. It's supposed to be an i and not an e. Sorry about that. And I know it's late to say this but I'm sorry if the characters are OOC.

_**X-x-Flashback of chapter 15-x-X**_

_**Amu's POV**_

"_Ikuto?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_Could you meet me at the music room at 7:30?"_

"_Ok." He patted my head and walked away for the next class. Tears flooded down my cheeks. I turned around to find Ran walking towards me._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine," I lied._

"_Are you sure you want to do this? Let's look for another way." I shook my head._

"_There's no other way. And Ran, how does my face look?"_

"_I don't think he'll notice a thing."_

"_Ok. Thanks for everything."_

"_What are friends for?" she smiled. "I only wish you would find another way to do this, Amu-chan."_

"_I can't do that."_

_**X-x-At the music room-x-X**_

_I waited patiently for Ikuto hoping he wouldn't come actually. I heard the door open. My hope shattered._

"_What's up, Amu? Do you want to play a song or something?"_

"_No," I began. "Actually, I want to talk to you about something."_

"_What is it?" he asked curiously. I ducked my head down._

"_I want to break up with you."_

_**X-x-End of flashback-x-X**_

* * *

**Missing You**

**Amu's POV**

"I want to break up with you." Tears threaten to spill from my eyes. Ikuto didn't answer. There was an awkward silence in the air. Ikuto seemed to be in his own little world. I broke the silence.

"Good bye," I started to walk out the room but Ikuto backed me against a wall. It seems he finally snapped out of it.

"What do you mean, Amu?!"

"It's Hinamori to you," I said coldly dodging his question. He flinched. That's right. Break up with me and it better stay that way. He gripped my shoulders and shook them. I forgot he was so strong.

"Why?! Why do you want us to break up?? Don't you love me?!"

"I don't love you, Tsukiyomi." Ikuto had the most pained look I have ever seen on his face. I flinched but quickly regained my calm and collected face. He loosened his hold on my shoulders and his arms fell limply on his sides. He took a step back with his head hung low. I don't know who had it the hardest. Me or Ikuto? I felt like I was going to cry. Actually, tears threaten to spill from my eyes. Two seconds later, I felt hot liquid on my cheek. Damn. I let one tear fall.

"Good bye," I replied again. I turned and started walking.

"Amu," his voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Could you do something for me?" I didn't answer.

"Could you call me Ikuto-koi?" My eyes widened at what he was saying. Of all the things to say, he chose to say this one!!

"I wanted you to say it for a long time but I wanted you to say it to me without being asked." How ironic. I wanted to say it too but I'll just probably get teased by Ikuto. I wanted to say it so bad but…

"No," I said bluntly and emotionlessly as I walked towards the door.

"Amu, don't go…" his voice cracked. I've never seen him this emotionally sad before. I hated that I made him hurt but it's for his own good. I wanted to run back to him saying that I was joking and I wanted to comfort him. However, I knew it's impossible to turn back now after what I said.

"Bye," I walked off.

"Amu! Don't go!" I ignored his hopeless begs.

"Good bye, my love. My Ikuto-koi." I whispered to myself when I was out of earshot. Tears fell, no, flooded was the word. I ran down the hallway ignoring the stares from people. I reached my dorm and opened the door. Miki, Ran, and Su were standing in front of me as if they knew I was coming. They did know though. I ran into their arms and cried my eyes out. I think it was Ran that stroked my hair.

"Amu-chan…it'll be okay. I'm sure that Ikuto will come back to you. Just wait." Ran said in a soothing voice.

"I hope you're right, Ran." I sobbed.

"Amu-chan, we'll help you through this whole thing."

"Thanks, Miki."

"We'll get this through just fine, Amu-chan."

"Thanks, Su. Thank you to all." I continued to cry harder. After 10 minutes of crying, I quieted down and decided to sleep.

"Amu-chan, we're going to go back to our room."

"Ok, Su. Miki?" My voice was croaky. "Can you go to Su's dorm for tonight? I think I need some time to myself." Miki hesitated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then…" she trailed off.

"Bye you guys."

"See you in the morning, Amu-chan," they whispered. I closed the door and locked it tight. I fell to the ground and hugged my knees close to my chest. My head rested on top of my knees and I started to cry. Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto. He is the only person I think about 24/7. He is the only one that could make me blush like a tomato or make my heart beat a mile. I never stop thinking about him. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I love saying his name. Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto. He never fails to dazzle me. I love you, Ikuto-koi, my one true love.

"I'm so sorry for everything Ikuto. Forgive me. I love you." I whispered quietly to myself.

I walked over to my small desk. The necklace that Ikuto gave me laid there. I was wearing the bracelet that Ikuto gave me. I wonder if he notices I wear it everyday. Well, he probably won't notice something trivial to him but huge to me. Is this bracelet nothing to him? Does he know why I always wear this? It proves that I love him and I would never let go of Ikuto since I'm always wearing my bracelet.

I sucked in a deep breath. I opened the clasp and took of the bracelet. I laid it in my palm deciding if I should do this or not. I made up my mid. I laid it gently on the table. I opened my drawer and took out a small green cloth bag. _(A/N: I don't know what you call those things. I saw someone got Tiffany's jewelry and they put the jewelry in a green bag that has a string so you could pull on it to close the small bag.) _I closed the bag and carefully laid it in my drawer. I shut the drawer and went over to my bed. I laid down reaching for my pillow. I hugged my pillow tightly and cried all over again.

**Ikuto's POV **_**(starting from when Amu said to break up with him)**_

"I want to break up with you." I was speechless. Those are the words I would never want to hear coming out of Amu's mouth. And I don't want to hear the three words that will make my heart tear in two.

"Good bye," I saw her taking her leave but I wasn't going to let her leave without an explanation. I walked swiftly towards her and backed her against a wall.

"What do you mean, Amu?!" I asked angrily and sadly at the same time.

"It's Hinamori to you," she said coldly to me. A part of my world shattered. This was the same tone she used on the first day of school. I cringed away from her words. I gripped her shoulders trying to knock some sense into her.

"Why?! Why do you want us to break up?? Don't you love me?!"

"I don't love you, Tsukiyomi." Another part of my world shattered. The three words I will never ever want to hear are, 'I hate you'. I'll do anything to prevent those words coming out of her mouth. My body trembled. I looked into Amu's eyes and saw a single tear drop down her face. Why was she crying?

"Good bye," I guess this is good bye isn't it? I don't want us to never, ever break up but I want Amu to be happy. If I do something against Amu's will, I'll be hurting which is something I do not want to do. But before we break up…

"Amu," she stopped.

"Could you do something for me?" Amu didn't do anything so I continued.

"Could you call me Ikuto-koi?" You may think this is absurd at a time like this but I want her to call me 'Ikuto-koi' before we break up. When Miyuki imposed as Amu, she called me 'Ikuto-koi' and that was her fatal mistake. Inside, I wanted Amu to call me that so badly but she never does when I ask her to. She always says it's embarrassing and blushes 10 shades of red.

"I wanted you to say it for a long time but I wanted you to say it to me without being asked."

"No," A small piece of my world shattered.

"Amu, don't go…" my voice went up in octave at the end. I saw her hesitate.

"Bye," she said as she walked out of the room.

"Amu! Don't go!" I pleaded but it was hopeless. I sank to my knees with my arms and knees holding me up. I banged my fist against the ground with my head down low. I saw something drop on the floor. A single teardrop. Soon, more tears started to drop. This is the second time. Amu…she really is the only person that can make me this emotional.

"I love you, Amu. My Amu-koi." I whispered quietly. After 10 minutes, I began heading back to my dorm. I opened the door and found Yoru watching T.V.

"Hey, Iku—" he gaped at my features. Was I really that scary?

"What happened, man?"

"Amu broke up with me."

"What?! Why?! Didn't she love you?!"

"I don't know," I whispered with my head hung low.

"Well, you should clean yourself up. Your eyes are red and you look horrible. I'm not that surprised that you were crying but I have never seen you cry before." I trudged to the bathroom examining my reflection.

He's right. I do look horrible. I took a cloth and washed my face. My eyes are a little pink and there was nothing that I could do to fix my expression. I went over to my bed and lied down. As I recalled what just happened, one more tear fell from my eye.

_**X-x-Class-x-X**_

**(still Ikuto's POV)**

Amu isn't here yet. Class is almost starting too. Nikaidou-sensei came in.

"Quiet down and let me take attendance!! Let's see…Himamori-san isn't here. Class, unfortunately, Himamori-san is going to be absent for a few days." What?! How come? I wanted to shout out why but it would be uncool of me.

"Sensei, why is Amu-chi not going to be here?" Thank so much for saying my question, Yaya.

"I hate to be rude, but it's not any of your business. Let's start class now." I looked over to Ran. She looked ahead without any visible emotion. The same goes for Miki and Su. What happened to Amu?

**Amu's POV**

I looked up at the ceiling extremely bored. I ditched classes because I was hurt and could barely even move. Ran or Miki or Su could bring me my homework. I'll be able to get back to class in a few days but what will happen if I go back to class? What will Ikuto say? Will I talk to him? There are so many answers yet none of them could be answered. I sighed heavily with tears threatening to overflow but decided against it.

I stood up and winced painfully only to collapse onto the bed. I sighed as I rolled up my pants and saw bruises and scratches. I rolled my sleeve up showing millions of scratches and bruises. My face only had a scratch or two on it but it was visible to anyone yards away. I glanced at the clock. It's 11:30. They should be having lunch by now.

Violin music began playing.

I had to urge to cry all over again. I should change my ring tone if it's going to hurt me so much but I still love Ikuto.

"Hello?"

"_Amu-chan! Ran here!"_

"I know it's you. Only you can talk so energetically," I giggled.

"_Haha, I guess you're right. Anyways, how are you holding up?"_ Her happy tone turned sad at the end.

"I'm doing okay I guess. My body is all sore though and I can barely stand."

"_I'll tell Su to treat your wounds when we get back okay? Or I can tell her to come right now if you'd like?"_

"No, no! You don't have to do that. I can bear it for a little while longer."

"_Okay, then Amu-chan."_

"Ran, how is Ikuto?"

"_Miserable. He's talking to anyone and when Nikaidou-sensei explained that you weren't going to be here for a few days, Ikuto was shocked and asked me what happened to you after class." _I felt my heart go plummeting to the ground.

"What did you say?"

"_I changed the subject every time he asked about you."_

"I see. Thanks, Ran."

"_No problem."_

"Hey wait, how did you explain this to Nikaidou-sensei?"

"_I said that you were sick and hurt and that I can give Amu-chan the homework and teach her what we learned."_

"I'm not exactly sick but, thanks Ran."

"_Anytime. And you are sorta sick. Look at your face in the mirror. Now I got to go. See you when I get back!"_

"See you,"

_Click._

I snapped my cell shut.

My ring tone started again.

Who is it now? I checked the name. Nagihiko.

"Hello?" My voice was raspy. I mentally slapped myself but then again, should I sound sick?

"_Amu-chan!"_

"Hey Nagihiko. What's up?" Nagihiko and I have become good friends over the school year. I can always tell my problems to him. Well, most of them.

"_Nothing much. How come you're not in class?"_

"I'm sick. Sorry."

"_You know, if you have a problem, you can always tell me. You don't have to if you don't want to though."_ I immediately felt guilty.

"I will, Nagihiko. Thanks." Sorry Nagihiko. I can't tell you my secret. "What are doing right now?"

"_Well, I'm in the hallway outside of the cafeteria during lunch."_

"You should go eat your lunch, Nagihiko. I don't want to make you starve because of me." I joked as he chuckled.

"_Okay, see you later."_

"Bye."

I closed my phone gently.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Okay, you heard Amu-chan and my conversation. How do you feel?" Nagihiko asked. I asked Nagihiko to call Amu to see what's wrong with her. He put the phone on speaker and when I heard her croaky voice, I wanted to just go to her room and hug her.

"Still terrible." He patted my shoulder.

"You should be happier. I'm sure Amu-chan would want that." I hung my head.

"Amu hates me." Nagihiko shook his head.

"I don't think so. Your love with her isn't so easy to break."

"She broke it."

"I'm sure she still loves you,"

"Doubtful." Nagihiko rolled his eyes.

"Let's go to lunch," he walked away as I followed him pondering why Amu is like that. She looked fine yesterday at the music room. A piece of my world cracked as I remember the event.

**Amu's POV**

They should be coming back by now. I heard the door open.

"Amu-chan! We're back."

"Hey, Ran." I called back.

"Are you ready?"

"Let's wait until you're done your homework."

"You'll just have to help me with homework though to make up for what we're going to do later," she grinned.

"Okay," I laughed.

We were walking out of the halls when I saw Ikuto talking to Kukai. I immediately panicked and turned right. Ran say too so she quickly followed me. I hope Ikuto didn't see me. This way was longer but it was worth it than seeing Ikuto. Once w got out of the building, I sighed with relief.

"That was a close one wasn't it?"

"Yea, Ran. Let's keep going."

"Whatever you say, Amu-chan."

We kept on walking for another 10 minutes. We soon came in front of a karate institute. I opened the door and heard a bell sound.

"Ah, Hinamori-san, Takayashi-san, how are you this evening?"

"I'm fine," we both answered.

"As always, you are welcome to use the spare room. Nobody is here at the moment."

"Thank you,"

"If you need help, just come and ask me, Hinamori-san and Takayashi-san," he said. I nodded. Ran and I made our way to the spare room.

"Let's get changed first,"

"Okay, Ran. Do we have to change every time?"

"Well, it's better but I think it's wasting some of our time. After your scratches are less visible and less painful, you can wear shorts because it is easier."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem, Amu-chan. Shall we get started?" I nodded. I took a deep breath and started my training with Ran. _(A/N: I don't know how they do Karate class so I don't think I'll explain how they fight. I may though, I'm not sure.)_

As I fought, my mind wandered over to what happened the other night.

_**X-x-Flashback-x-X**_

"_Nothing much, really. Why don't you come here so I can tell you privately?" I hesitated but walked slowly to her. I gulped when she had a wicked smile on her face. She leaned down and whispered something that made my heart stop beating. I would do anything else other than what she told me to do._

"_NEVER!!" I shrieked. _

"_Either that, or I'll kill your parents," she threatened. I took a few steps back._

"_No!! Don't you have something else you want?!"_

"_Take it or leave it."_

"_I will not choose either of them!" I yelled._

"_Guards," I saw some people appear from behind the house. "You know what to do." The guards walked menacingly towards my helpless family._

"_NO!! Please!!"_

"_Which would you take?"_

"_Please, Fukushima-san…can't you offer anything else?" I pleaded._

"_Nope," she replied smiling. Sadistic woman. How much more does she want to hurt the people I care for?? I saw a guard raising a whip. I gasped and raced towards my family and taking the blow instead. I screamed but still stood standing cowering away from the whip._

"_They will keep on hitting your family and you if you deny what you must choose," _

"_Can't you make another offer?" I whimpered. _

"_Guards," she motioned. I saw a guard to my left raise another whip only longer than the whip that just attacked me. I quickly turned to my left to defend my tied up dad._

"_Amu-chan!!" I heard my father yell. A single drop of blood fell onto the grass. I coughed. The attacks went on for eternity. I was all battered up and was going in and out of consciousness._

"_Stop hurting my sister!" _

"_Oh, Ami-chan, you would take your sister's place?" Fukushima-san said wickedly. __**(A/N: Ami is 12 years old in this story. Ami is supposed to be like 6 or 7 years younger than Amu but I don't think it would fit her role in this story.) **_

"_Ami! What are you saying? Don't!" I screamed as the man attacked me again. I was at the ground next to Ami all bloodied up. I felt something slip in my pocket._

"_Onee-chan, I know it's useless but please use it," Ami muttered. I was confused. What is she talking about? Did she put something in my pocket?_

"_I'll say this one more time, Amu __**dear**__, which will you choose? The death of your parents or the death of Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" _

* * *

**End of chapter **

What did you think of this chapter? I hope you were sad and shocked as I was when I wrote this chapter. I think I'm going emo or something.

**READ READ READ IF YOU WANT TO KNOW SPOILERS!!: **I was planning to tell you guys earlier, but I post my story on a forum on crunchyroll. Some people already know because they have an account on crunchyroll (CR). I sometimes post up spoilers for upcoming chapters. For some reason, I can't post up the site. I'm going to put it in my profile if you would like to see the forum.

If scroll down on page 9, you'll see spoilers that I posted up. The two spoilers were supposed to be for this chapter but I decided against it.

You know, I think I'm lagging this story on and on. I'm hoping to end this story and create a sequel. Do you think I'm lagging this story? Should I even make a sequel? I was hoping this story to have 15 chapters or more and it actually came true.

**Please rate and review!!**


	17. Selfless

Yay!! 17th chapter XD Now I noticed that people don't want me to discontinue it and I won't. However, I should tone down the gore stuff because someone said that there was too much and I'm sorry about that. (not here on fanfiction. On CR) However, there will be more drama for Amu unfortunately but it's not all bloody and stuff. There probably will be bloody parts but not like the scenes with Fukushima.

If you want spoilers for this story, I suggest you go to my profile and click on the site to CR forums. It should show the forum for the Love Is Painful. Check it daily or weekly or whatever because I post the new chapter here first and then CR but the chapter takes a long time to show up here so CR is more convenient because I can post it up in a snap.

**Thank you to these reviewers for chapter 16 **_**(I might put comments next to the reviewer's names but not for all of them. Sorry! The italics are my comments. The normal font is the pennames.)**_**:**

Lover Of Ikuto

SugarHoney91 – _no of course not!_

ShadowSpiritMiki – _your story is very interesting and I'm happy that I inspired you :) I hope to see more writing from you!_

sweettara10

babo123 – _I'm glad someone commented about that. xD I wanted some people to talk about Ikuto's world breaking and everything. _

SUNCAT333

helemeg93

Zakuro46 – _worship? xD Thanks! _

KeikoHayasaka – _you know, I was thinking the exact thing xD Great authors think alike lol._

tarouchoo

Amulet CoolnSpicy08

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha – _LOL no it's not the Embryo. If it was, I would be jumping around if it happened in the anime xD. __**QUESTION SPOILER!! **__I have a question, is it really true that Ami has the Embryo?_

Lithium Suicide – _I'm glad you like the scenes but personally, I felt that the part where Amu was hurt –cries- But I think I'm going emo or something since I'm not usually like this…_

Tenisho-Chan – _maybe Ikuto will die, maybe he won't. You never know xD. And yes, it is MY story, lol. xD_

melodygarden – _really? What's your user name on CR?_

a.s.

iiTs a Fantasy – _really? My story is that different? Is that good or bad? From the sound of your review, it sounds like a good thing xD. Well, I like my story to be different lol. _

BlazingMistKitsune – _you know what? Thank for pointing that out. I was wondering about that but I think the story is complicated as it is. You'll see why they didn't report Fukushima. I thought it goes without being said but I should include it in this chapter. And Amu has protection. She can fight and defend herself. And sorry. This is my first story and writing wasn't my best subject so yea. I'm hoping to have better writing skills later on. _

**End of List**

Enough of my talk, on with the story!! And holy crap, this chapter has 6,500 words. O.O Well, it's probably because of the flashback and the reviewers but it's still long. xp

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 16-x-X**_

_**Amu's POV**_

"_Guards," she motioned. I saw a guard to my left raise another whip only longer than the whip that just attacked me. I quickly turned to my left to defend my tied up dad._

"_Amu-chan!!" I heard my father yell. A single drop of blood fell onto the grass. I coughed. The attacks went on for eternity. I was all battered up and was going in and out of consciousness._

"_Stop hurting my sister!" _

"_Oh, Ami-chan, you would take your sister's place?" Fukushima-san said wickedly. __**(A/N: Ami is 12 years old in this story. Ami is supposed to be like 6 or 7 years younger than Amu but I don't think it would fit her role in this story.) **_

"_Ami! What are you saying? Don't!" I screamed as the man attacked me again. I was at the ground next to Ami all bloodied up. I felt something slip in my pocket._

"_Onee-chan, I know it's useless but please use it," Ami muttered. I was confused. What is she talking about? Did she put something in my pocket?_

"_I'll say this one more time, Amu __**dear**__, which will you choose? The death of your parents or the death of Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" _

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

* * *

**Selfless**

**Amu's POV**

"_The death of your parents or the death of Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"_

Those words echoed in my ears. "Amu-chan?" I came back to reality.

"Huh, what?

"It's time to go," Ran answered.

"That soon?!"

"Well we have to get home soon. It's been an hour." Wow. Time flies when you're having…"fun".

We began changing and packed our stuff. We made our way out of the institute as my eyes wandered over to the sky. Sunset. The first thing you think of is probably the perfect scene for lovers, right? Wrong for me. Ikuto won't ever come back to me for what I did.

"Hey, Ran?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you say to Mr. Tsukiyomi for my upcoming absence?"

"I just told him you were sick and hurt. Ikuto was there by the way." My feet stopped as I grounded my teeth together.

"He's everywhere isn't he?" I whispered. She laughed a little but soon quieted down.

"He's looks _really _miserable, Amu-chan. His face is…I don't know how to describe it. I guess you could say…emotionless, emptiness, and his eyes are like…pools of sadness." I looked down. I'm always hurting him aren't I?

"Did he say anything?"

"No. He was arranging papers to the side. He didn't look up once except for when I said your name. He only lifted it up a little though."

"Very observant." I heard Ran giggle.

We didn't say anything for a while. We finally made it to college. I opened the door tiredly. It has been a _long _day. I looked down the hallway only to found a tall figure with his head down walking towards my direction. He had sapphire colored hair with his hands in his pockets. My heart came to a halt.

"What's wrong?" Ran looked ahead and saw the problem.

"Ikuto…" I whispered too soft for Ran to hear.

"Let's go," Ran murmured but my feet stayed rooted to the ground. I wanted to go up and hug him right then and there.

"Come on!" she whispered urgently. I reluctantly let her drag me away.

**Ikuto's POV**

My feet kept walking towards an unknown destination. I kept looking down. I don't know where to go. All I did now is walk pondering topics that bothered me. Like Amu. I groaned thinking about what she said to me and the conversation of her's and Nagihiko's conversation. I soon heard some whispers ahead of me. I looked up to see a person with pink hair turning around the corner.

"Amu?!" I chased after her quickly. However, there was nobody in the empty hallway when I turned the corner.

"Amu…what happened to you?" I walked back to my dorm still thinking about Amu.

**Amu's POV**

"That was close!" Ran breathed a sigh of relief. "Amu-chan, are you sure about avoiding Ikuto? I mean, you may have broken up with him and all but you guys can still talk like friends." My bangs covered my eyes. "Or not," she added quickly. I smiled a little.

"Thanks, Ran." I whispered. I don't want to be Ikuto's _friend_. I want to be his girlfriend but that is impossible. Classmate would do just fine for now. I opened the door to my dorm while Ran went across from me that led to her dorm.

"Good night, Amu-chan! I'll bring your other homework tomorrow."

I groaned. "Ugh! If only I didn't have to do it…"

Ran laughed. "Yea, but it would keep you busy until we come back. I hate school but it sucks even more to be alone staying in bed for 7 hours or so!"

"Yea, maybe you're right. Good night,"

"See you!" I opened the door to find Miki watching TV.

"Hi, Miki. What have you been doing?"

"Talking with Yoru, watching TV, and other stuff." I giggled. "He asked about you." I stopped giggling. I didn't say anything so Miki went on.

"He asked me if you are alright. I said you were sick and sore. He asked me is there something wrong with you and I answered no."

"Thanks, Miki." I sighed with relief. "You know, I don't think Ikuto would easily accept the fact that you are just going to waltz away from his grasp." She stated as I chuckled.

"I didn't exactly waltz. On the outside I was but on the inside, I felt like I could just fall apart if someone touched me." Miki came over to me and patted my head.

"It will be ok. How was training?"

"It was ok. My mind keeps on wandering over to what happened the other night…"

"Oh…I'm sorry," she said solemnly.

"Don't be. I'm going to bed now even if it's early."

"Oh, ok. I just have to finish some homework." She walked towards her desk as I went over to my bed. I closed my eyes hoping that sleep would wash through me.

It didn't. I've been lying on the bed for probably about 15 minutes. I turned and turned hoping to find a comfortable position. I sighed as I sat up. I can't sleep early I guess.

"What's wrong?" Miki asked still doing her homework.

"Can't sleep. Are you done your homework?"

"Almost. I'm going to bed afterwards."

"Ok. I'm going out for a while." I changed into jeans since I could wear my pajama shirt outside my room. I put on flip flops and headed out of my dorm. My footsteps led me to my destination. I got my key out and unlocked the door. I slowly opened it making the door creak. I cringed at that sound. It seems really loud in this soundless eeriness. I took a deep breath, as if inhaling the scent of the room, as I made my way across the room. I sat down at the piano bench and played a note. _(A/N: In case you haven't noticed, Amu went to the music room xD. I guess you could say that that is where she goes to let her thoughts out or just play music for fun.)_

Perfect pitch. I placed my hands gently on the white keys and started playing. I decided to play a simple song I composed without any lyrics. This song always soothes the people around including me. I named this song, Nukumori no Kioku. _(A/N: I do not own this song!! I don't know the composer but it comes from Cardcaptor Sakura. It's really pretty and simple.) _My piece ended as a single drop of liquid fell onto my hand. A single drop of tear. I lifted my right hand to take a look at my palm. I heaved a sigh. It would take a while for these scratches to heal. It's tough playing when you want to play with your heart but it seems like your entire body will fall apart any minute.

I slowly got up and groaned. My body is so sore! I walked out of the room and locked it behind me. The music teacher gave a key to the music for me to come any time I want to but I have to keep it a secret. I walked through the empty hallways with both of my hands in my sweatshirt pocket.

"Oi! Hinamori!" I stopped. Kukai? I turned around and sure enough, it was him. He ran towards me and skidded to a stop in front of me.

"Hi, Kukai." I whispered. I should act sick or they'll get suspicious.

"Yo! How are you feeling? Fujisaki says you're sick and you do sound sick." Score! At least Kukai didn't notice. "But why are you walking around? You should be in bed." Shit. I should've walked faster!

"I'm doing better. I just decided to walk around. How have you been, Kukai?"

"The same as always," he flashed a grin towards me. "Are you going to be here tomorrow?"

"I don't th—" My eyes widened. "I got to go, Kukai. Talk to you later," I quickly turned around. Kukai stopped me though.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked urgently. He turned around and saw the problem. I was struggling to let go.

"Let me go!"

"I think you should talk to Tsukiyomi. He's been down the dumps." I glanced past Kukai to find Ikuto walking towards me quickly. I panicked. What should I say when I see him? What would _he _say? Is this fate or something? No matter where I go, I always bump into him. Do I have neon lights all around me saying, 'I'm here, Ikuto!'?

_Slam!_

A girl passing by dropped her stack of books. That caught Ikuto's and Kukai's attention. Kukai's grip loosened. I saw my chance. My hands quickly yanked free and I made a dash towards the corner. Ow. I winced. It hurts when you run. I turned around. It doesn't seem like they are chasing me. I made it to my dorm, my safe haven. I quickly opened the door and slammed it shut which I immediately regret. Miki was already snoozing in bed and woke up at the sound of my slam.

"Amu-chan?" she asked groggily.

"Sorry I woke you up. You can go back to sleep now," I apologized. She yawned.

"Ok, see you in the morning." And she was knocked out two seconds after her head hit the pillow. I laughed silently. Miki always slept a lot but she wakes up to the tiniest things. I walked over to my bed attempting to sleep. I couldn't. I sighed exasperatedly as I stood up and went over to the balcony.

The breeze swept across my face blowing my hair to the left. Ah…my own peaceful world. Ikuto…I wonder what you're thinking about now? What would you have said if I talked with you? Would you be emotionless? Angry? Depressed? Calm? I'm desperate to know even though I'm trying to avoid him.

**Ikuto's POV**

I decided to walk through the hallways seeing there was nobody in sight. How wrong I was. I saw Amu talking to Kukai. Wasn't she sick though? When she saw me, she quickly tried to leave. Kukai was stubborn though. He looked behind my shoulder and saw me. He flashed an encouraging smile towards me. One of my eyebrows rose. Does he want me to talk to Amu? He grabbed Amu from leaving and I was a bit jealous at how Kukai can touch Amu like that. But I pushed that thought away as I swiftly walked towards her direction.

_Slam!_

What the—? I turned around and saw a girl with a bunch of books underneath her. I turned back towards Amu's direction only to find the pink-haired girl running away and Kukai with an ashamed face. I quickly helped the girl with her books. She blushed as she thanked me. She was cute but not at Amu's level. After she left, Kukai ran up to me.

"Sorry, Tsukiyomi. I was trying to get you guys to talk since you are always depressed and cynical now."

"Thanks but I don't want to talk to Amu if she doesn't want to talk to me." I grimaced. "Why was she there anyway?"

"Um…she said she wanted to walk around." I opened my mouth to ask why she isn't she in bed.

"She's better now," he added quickly answering my unsaid question. Relief washed through me. He placed a hand on my shoulder gripping it tightly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Hinamori will come back to you," he grinned.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "I hope she does…"

**Amu's POV**

Argh! I'm standing here at the balcony hoping to get even a _little _tired but _no_, I'm too restless and I don't know why!! I suddenly yawned. That's a start. I placed my elbows on the railing of the balcony and my two palms under my chin. Bad idea. I gasped as I remembered there was a scratch there. I immediately stood up. I think standing up and not leaning on anything is the best idea. I'm also trying to stop thinking about what happened that night with Fukushima-san. I flinched at thinking about her. However, it's normal to think about dramatic things that happened before right? I mean, besides my pink hair and unusual eye color, I'm still a normal adult for God's sake! It's impossible to forget what happened a few nights ago though…

_**X-x-Flashback-x-X (ok, this flashback is SUPER long. If you are confused, ask me.)**_

"_I'll say this one more time, Amu __**dear**__, which will you choose? The death of your parents or the death of Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"_

"_No…you can't do this to me…" I whispered quietly. Fukushima-san smiled wickedly. _

"_Oh, I can. My son…my precious son…because of you…because you were born!!" I ducked my head down. _

"_I know it is my fault…and I'm so sorry but it was an accident. I'm not saying that I don't blame myself but it was an accident. And…Fukushima-san…you still have a precious __**daughter**__ waiting for you to come back to her. She wants to see her real mom." I smiled at Fukushima-san. She was taken aback. It seems she doesn't think that Miyuki loves her. She caught me staring at her and quickly regained her poise._

"_You bitch! You really think I forgot about my daughter?!" Bingo. I do think you forgot about Miyuki._

"_Well, what you're doing is doing evil stuff and forgetting about Miyuki."_

"_Evil?? It's the right thing! You hypocrite! You're evil yourself and yet you call __**me**__ evil?!"_

"_Yes you are. Everybody is evil and good and that means that you can be good." She stepped back at my words._

"_Shut up! Stop messing with me!! Guards!" Shit. How much more can I take? I tried talking some sense into her but I guess it didn't work. I screamed my head off as the whip made contact with my leg._

"_I'll ask you again. Your parents or your beloved boyfriend?" I'm starting to black out again. No, not yet. _

"_No! Can't I make you another offer?"_

"_It depends on what you want," she replied. I took a deep breath. I stood up painfully. My feet grudgingly walked up to her and my mouth muttered something in her ear. I pulled back as her eyes widen but she quickly regained her composure. Her lips curled up into an evil smile. I saw my family looking confused and scared at the same time for what I said to Fukushima-san._

"_You would do that for them?" I nodded. "Very well, I agree to what you requested. Makes it even better." She flashed a wicked smile at me again. I gulped and took a deep breath._

_We soon heard voices in the distant._

"_Why are there lights here? Want to check it out?" What the hell? Who could be here at this time of night and in the middle of nowhere?!_

"_Who the heck is here in the middle of the night?!" Fukushima-san hissed saying my thought. _

"_Guards! Taking the Hinamoris' and let's go!"_

"_Wait! Can't you let them go?!"_

"_Well, there seems to be intruders and I don't want to be interrupted. I'll see you very soon," she smiled viciously. I cowered a little from her facial expression. They stepped back as I glimpsed at my family. They were all scared. Ami was mouthing something to me but I couldn't see clearly. 'Thank you.' Those words seemed to be what Ami mouthed. And they were gone. I smiled to myself. I quickly walked as fast I could to the bushes. I saw two teenagers walking towards my direction holding hands. Couples. My heart ached for what I had to do._

"_Huh, it seems like no one is here. I thought there was someone here…"_

"_Maybe you're imagining it. Let's go!" a female voice whined._

"_Ok, ok. Let's go." I waited till there were no more voices when I began to cry. _

"_Help…" I sobbed. Anybody. Help me! Help me get out this mess. Help me heal my mounds mentally and physically. Help me save my family. Help Ikuto. Help me!! Yet, I knew that no one could help me. Another question struck in my head. __**'How am I supposed to get home?'**__ I thought. Walk? Easier said than done. I could get a taxi but why would there be a taxi in the middle of nowhere? I stood up slowly testing my balance. I stumbled a little but still in check. I began to walk. _

_I'm trying to remember the way back to college. I'm a hurt, cold, and helpless child. I didn't bring a sweatshirt and I'm wearing bloodied up white capris. Can't anyone help me?! Also, I have to carry my tote bag which makes the situation worse. To another person's point of view, they might think it's an easy task. Think again. It feels like 50 pounds to me. _

_For what seemed like eternity, I finally came inside the town surroundings. How long have I been walking for? I took out my cell phone. 8:07 p.m. I've been walking for a little more than 10 minutes? I have to get home faster. I quickly did the math in my head. It took me 10 minutes by running to get to the house I was just at from the café. It should take 20-30 minutes walking. It took me about 2 minutes to run from the borders of the town to Fukushima-san's house. If it took me a little more than 10 minutes to walk a 2 minute run, it'll take me about two hours to get back to the café! Than I have to go from the café back to the college….ARGH!! IT'LL TAKE WAY TOO LONG!! Maybe I can ask Amaya for a ride home. But what will she say when she sees me? Not a good idea. I just have to bear it I guess. _

_I stopped in my tracks remembering something. Ami slipped something in my pockets. I reached to my capris' pocket and pulled out a band aid with pictures of ribbons on it. Why does she have a band aid? I tried to find somewhere to put the band aid on my body but it was tough. Almost all of my injuries are too big for a band aid. I glanced at my hand and found a small scratch. I placed the band aid over it. This was what Ami probably meant when she said, 'Onee-chan, I know it's useless but please use it' and when she said 'Thank you' for taking the injuries that were supposed to be meant for Ami. I ducked my head down low as tears dropped to the ground._

"_No, Ami. Thank __**you**__." I sobbed to myself._

_I walked for another 10 minutes. Few cars past by. Duh. Normal people should be with their families by now. I saw a familiar car go past me. Could that be someone I know?! I shoved that piece of hope in the back of my mind. I heard tires screeching and I looked behind. The shiny car screeched to a stop as it moved backwards quickly. It's like in those anime shows where the car would curl up as it stopped and then race backwards. I would have been laughing if I saw it happening. But, I didn't expect it to happen __**this**__ way._

"_Amu?!" A blonde girl got out of the car with shock across her face. She had beautiful amethyst eyes. The little piece of hope in my mind came back to the spotlight of my thoughts._

"_Utau?" I whispered. I was in no mood to speak loudly. She looked at me up and down and quickly walked towards me._

"_What happened?!" she demanded. _

"_Long story," I chuckled without humor. _

"_What are you doing out here?! And your body…what the hell happened to you?!" she yelled. I could see her panicking and worrying about me._

"_I'm fine," I replied casually._

"_Oh, you are __**so**__ far from fine!! Get in the car! Where were you headed?!"_

"_School," I said as if it was the obvious thing in the world. _

"_Get in the car," She supported me to the car._

"_Wait," I muttered before she got me in the car._

"_What?"_

"_I'll get blood on your seat," I said embarrassingly._

"_Of all the things to worry about, you worry about my car?! Look at yourself!!"_

"_But I don't want to make your car dirty!! Don't you have a cloth or something?" I asked pleadingly. The least she could do for me is worry about her car. I didn't want to ruin her leather seats. Worst of all, if someone rode her car, they would questioning the red stains on her seat. _

"_Fine," Utau said quietly as she opened the car trunk. She pulled out a blanket. She walked to the passenger seat next to the driver's seat. I watched as she placed the blanket so it covered the headrest all the way down covering the seat. _

"_Thanks," I whispered as she helped me go in the car. The car started as she drove carefully._

"_Why are you out here?" I asked curiously._

"_I wanted to take a stroll when I stumbled upon you," she said. "Aren't I supposed to be asking you the questions?" she sighed exasperatingly. I laughed quietly._

"_Fine,"_

"_What happened to you?!"_

"_I already told you. It's a long story."_

"_Make it short!"_

"_How about this? I just got blackmailed?" I said it as a question not sure what to make of my situation._

"_By who?!"_

"_Next question."_

"_Amu!!"_

"_No," I said stubbornly._

"_Fine, where were you?"_

"_In the middle of nowhere," I said honestly. I saw Utau roll her eyes._

"_Why were you there?"_

"_Next."_

"_Ok Amu, you have to stop dodging my questions."_

"_Next or none," I said stubbornly. She sighed angrily. _

_**Grumble.**_

_Silence filled the car. Utau burst out laughing hysterically._

"_Shut up!" I shouted embarrassingly but it came out as a hoarse shriek. Stupid stomach._

"_Want to get something to eat?"_

"_It's ok," I said casually. Utau stopped the car. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked._

"_Wait here," she commanded. I did as I was told. While waiting, I decided to call Miki. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Miki? I'm coming over right now."_

"_Thank god you called! I was so worried! Wait, what happened to your voice?" I cleared my throat but my voice was still raspy. I needed something to drink._

"_Nothing at all, Miki. I'll be back later." _

"_Wai—" I snapped my phone shut before my friend could continue. I waited patiently for Utau to come back. _

_The driver's door opened 5 minutes later._

"_Here," she said as she handed me a soda and a hoagie. _

"_Sorry if you don't like it. It was the simplest to-go food they had._

"_Thanks," I said happily and smiled at Utau. She smiled back. Utau got a hoagie as well. She drove to the college parking lot and stopped. _

"_Let's finish eating first," she suggested._

"_Fine," I agreed._

"_Ok, you eat; I'll talk. First, how did you get those injuries?" _

"_I got whipped," I answered nonchalantly. _

"_What?? By who??" _

"_None of your business." _

"_It is __**so**__ my business! Why can't you tell me?"_

"_I don't want you to get involved," I answered quietly._

"_Thanks," she replied in a softer tone. "But, you're my friend and I want to help you." I was extremely happy when she said that we were friends. _

"_Gee, that makes me happy Utau but I don't want to hurt my friend."_

"_Your problems are my problems," she responded._

"_How about this, I'll explain later."_

"_Fine, but you have to tell me __**everything**__, Amu."_

"_Promise." I finished the last of my hoagie. "Are you ready to go?"_

"_Yea," Utau said after finishing her hoagie. She helped me get out of the car. It took us a while before we got to my dorm. I was such a slowpoke due to my injuries. I knocked on the door._

"_Coming!! Is it Amu-chan? Guess what we did?? You should have been here!!" Ran called still inside the room. I laughed quietly. She sure does scream loud._

"_Your friend, Ran, screams really loud," said Utau. I laughed again._

"_Yea, but that makes her more funny and carefree," I answered._

"_Where," She screamed as the door began to open. "we—" she stopped mid-sentence. "you?" she whispered the last word really quietly. _

"_Oh my god," she whispered quickly. Her face was clearly in shock. She looked as if she wanted to scream. Shouldn't I be the one in shock and screaming?_

"_What happened?" she said still whispering. She looked to her right and saw Utau._

"_Utau-chan?! Why are you with Amu-chan?"_

"_I found Amu walking all battered up on the streets. She wouldn't tell me what happened. She promised me she would when we get here," Utau glared at me. I laughed softly._

"_Ran! Is it Amu-chan?" Su and Miki appeared out of the kitchen. When they saw me, they stopped in their tracks. _

"_Oh my god," Miki muttered as she ran towards Utau and me. Su went back into the kitchen._

"_What __**happened**__?!" Miki asked frantically._

"_Um…hate to interrupt the questioning, but Amu and I are kinda tired from standing here," Utau said bluntly._

"_Oops! Sorry, Utau-chan, Amu-chan. Come inside first!" Utau supported me to my bed in the room. I sighed happily since I could finally sit down on my bed. It seemed like forever since I was last in this room._

"_Is this what you meant by trouble?" implied Miki as she showed me the text message I sent her._

"_Sorta…I didn't expect it to be this kind of trouble." I chuckled darkly. "Did Ikuto call?"_

"_Yea, he asked me if you were here yet."_

"_And?" I questioned further._

"_I said you were safe and sound sleeping. He kept on wanting to talk to you though." She then looked at my body up and down. Normally, I felt self-conscious if someone gave me a scrutinized look but that's to be expected in this situation, right? "However, you're far from 'safe and sound'."_

"_I guess you're right," laughing again without humor. I saw Su come hurrying out of the kitchen with first aid supplies. She set her tools up next to me._

"_We should take you to the hospital," Su muttered._

"_No!" I yelled a bit too loudly as I tried to stand up. "See? I'm fine." I fell backward again though making me wince._

"_No you're not," Su stated._

"_Please Su? I don't want to cause a commotion."_

"_But Amu-chan, these wounds are serious."_

"_I'll be fine," I lied._

"_I'll do my best but it will be difficult."_

_After 20-30 minutes, Su cared for almost all of my wounds. She then came to my right hand._

"_Hmm? What's this band aid doing here?" _

"_I'll explain later."_

"_Ok," Su agreed._

_After all my gashes were taken cared of, they bombarded me with questions again._

"_You promised, Amu!" Utau shouted quietly since it was around 9:00._

"_How did you get all those injuries?!" Su asked immediately._

"_What kind of trouble were you in?!" Miki demanded._

"_Tell us everything!!" Ran exclaimed._

"_Take a chill pill, you guys. I'll tell you everything once you've calmed down." They all quieted down waiting for my story. I feel like a mom telling her children a fairytale as a nighttime story. I took a deep breath and started._

"_Don't interrupt me until I'm done, ok?" I asked as they nodded. "Ok, after work…" I told my tale and I left them gaping at the end. _

"_What. The. Fuck." Utau whispered angrily._

"_Oh. My. God." Miki whispered while her body was shaking in anger._

"_How could she?!" Ran shouted quietly._

"_Oh my gosh," Su said in an awed tone. "So that band aid was from Ami-chan?" _

_I nodded. "Right, Su." I looked at all my friends' faces. "Does this answer everyone's questions?"_

_"Why don't we call the police?" Miki asked._

_"No!" Miki flinched away. "Sorry, but if I did, then we'll be in even more trouble."_

_"Don't worry, Amu-chan! We'll catch that evil, crazy woman without the police!! Do you want that?"_

_"I just don't want any police." I sighed. "I guess that's it."_

"_No," Utau replied quickly. I groaned. I'm so tired from everything that has happened tonight._

"_Utau-chan, can't you wait till tomorrow?"_

"_No, Takayashi Ran. It's urgent." Utau faced me again. "What will you do about Ikuto?" I've been trying to avoid that but it's impossible. I heaved a sigh._

"_I should break up with him," my voice went an octave higher than my normal voice at the end of the sentence._

"_What?! You can't do that! What would Ikuto do?! I won't let you do that to my brother! He loves you too much."_

"_I'm sorry, Utau. If it'll keep him safe, I'll do anything." Utau was going to say something else but she was stopped by Miki. _

"_A lot of things have happened to Amu-chan. Let's let her rest." Thanks so much, Miki. "But, answer me this, Amu-chan. What did you whisper to Fukushima-san?" Her question made my heart stop. I didn't tell them this because they would go against it immediately._

"_Nothing important. It's not a big deal. I can handle it."_

"_Stop hiding secrets from us, Amu-chan," Ran pleaded._

"_I'm serious! You don't have to worry about me." My lips came up in a warm smile._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X (A/N: Sorry if it was too long!!)**_

Argh!! My head is messed up!! I got out of the balcony and back to my bed. It's already late and I should be in bed. I pulled my covers to my shoulders as drowsiness finally hit me. I suddenly had a dream.

_**X-x-Dream-x-X (italics are talking and the normal font is Amu's thoughts. Just to let you know, the rest of this chapter is a dream. Again, if you are confused, I'll answer your questions.)**_

I was walking around in darkness. Ikuto appeared in front of me. I ran towards him yet our distance stayed the same.

"_Ikuto!!"_ I shouted. He looked towards me but walked away.

"_Ikuto!! Don't leave me!!"_ I shrieked. He stopped and faced me. Hope filled my body.

"_**You're**__ the one who left me,"_ he said in a cold tone. A piece of my world shattered.

"_No…IKUTO!!"_ My begs were useless. Ikuto started fading away as my mind drifted slowly to another dream.

I looked down at myself. I could see right through me! Grass was beneath me. My eyes looked up as I gasped. This was the scene with Fukushima-san and me. The guards were cowering over my tied up and helpless family. What made my eyes widened was what I saw in front of Ami. Pink hair. Could that be me? I floated towards the pink-haired woman crouching on the ground. I came in front of the woman all battered making me wince. That couldn't be me right? But, who else has pink hair? She looked up. Her piercing, golden eyes gazed into mine yet, it looked like she was gazing past me. Well, _duh!_ I _am_ transparent aren't I?

"_I'll ask you again. Your parents or your beloved boyfriend?" _I remember this scene all too well. The solid Amu in front of me spoke causing blood to drip on the already stained, red grass.

"_No! Can't I make you another offer?"_ pleaded the solid Amu.

"_It depends on what you want,"_ said Fukushima-san. Ugh. This woman is making me sick!! But…all of this is _my _fault. I saw the solid me stand up slowly losing balance a little. When she walked through me, I had this tingly feeling. Well, that's to be expected right? I saw the guard sneer at my family. I flew to him as I flexed hands making them crack a little. I punched him as hard as I could in the face only to find my balled up hand going through his head. If only I had _solid _hands at the moment. I sighed frustrated. I glided back to the solid Amu who is walking ever so slowly with her right hand clutching her left arm.

The wounded Amu walked right up to Fukushima-san and slowly brought her lips to the devil's ear. I wanted to kick Fukushima-san right then and there so she could stay far, far away from me but sadly, I'm translucent. I then remembered what I whispered to Fukushima-san. I thought I should take full responsibility, and I should. By doing this, my family won't be involved anymore, my friends won't be involved anymore, and most importantly, Ikuto would be safe. That is all I cared about. I closed my eyes slowly as the opaque Amu murmured the request I wanted.

"_If you kill me, will you leave Ikuto, my friends, and family alone?"  
_

* * *

**End of chapter 17**

Did you like the chapter, readers? Look forward to the next one! You know, I noticed that this was the longest chapter ever. O.O bye

**Please rate and review!! xD**


	18. Sick

Almost to 20 chapters!! xD O.O I am trying to aim 200 reviews so reviewers, please help me reach that goal! I'm hoping to be one of the best writers for Shugo Chara but I don't think that's possible because it is my first story and there are many other authors that are really good with many successful stories like: Natsume Yuiki, heatherhector, SugarHoney91, Luna Eternal, and much more! (the 4 authors are one of my favorites xD). I may seem stupid or something or my goal is impossible but it's worth a shot.

**Thank you to these reviewers for chapter 17:**

Amulet CoolnSpicy08 – _I'm glad you like it xD. Thanks for reviewing!_

Kikopie88 – _you know, you're the first person that said, 'no pressure' to me o.o Thank for being considerate and thank you for reviewing :D!_

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha – _yea I read that somewhere too but it doesn't seem like it's true. Isn't the user name, Rozen Maiden? She said that she has connections with people who create Shugo Chara but I don't think the people who make Shugo Chara would be happy if they found out someone telling things that are meant to be kept quiet. -.- _

Tenisho-Chan – _lol I have special warm up exercises for my fingers xD. Just kidding! Well, I like to type a lot and I play the piano so I never really pull a muscle on my hands. (is that possible?)_

helemeg93 – _maybe Amu will die, maybe she won't. You'll have to find out later x3_

LOVE-gurl – _hear, hear!! xp. _

iiTs a Fantasy – _I'm glad that my story is…original xD. And well, I wanted to add some drama (which I did not fail in doing so) and I thought the whole concept of "getting together and staying together" is not different and interesting enough and so I decided to add a twist. :) Amu would let Fukushima-san kill her if Fukushima-san will never involve herself with Amu's friends and family. Isn't that noble? –tears in eyes- lol sorry. Does that make it clear? Or did I confuse you more? :( Oh wait! Now I see what you mean! I made a mistake at the critical sentence of chapter 17. I'm such an idiot! I'm going to change the sentence in the flashback._

babo123 – _Amu would never give up Ikuto when Amu thinks that it was her fault in the beginning! I think the whole person who started this mess is the burglar. (wait, "I think"? xD) Fukushima-san of course agreed to it because she thinks Amu is the cause of her son's death and that is not true. It's really the burglar's fault from chapter 1 because he did rob the restaurant after all. Now that I look back, what kind of thief would steal stuff in a restaurant? o.o and for your picture, the link doesn't work! –cries in corner- I really want to see it too! I don't think it works because I tried to give you guys a link in a chapter but It didn't work so I just posted the link in my profile. Could you post the link to your picture in your profile? Thanks! :D_

KeikoHayasaka – _you're right, all those…."nicknames" you said about Fukushima-san are true xD. But, I didn't get all the name calling words._

tarouchoo – _you just have to keep reading the story to find out if Amu did die or not. Thanks for reviewing!_

melodygarden – _oh, Amu will relax later on. :) Well, there has to be __**some **__drama in here but I think I overdid it…anyways! I sent you a buddy request on CR and hope you accept!! xD _

xXSeiren-HimeXx – _thank you so much!! x) and I agree with you. Fukushima-san is a b--ch!!_

Lover Of Ikuto – _I'm trying to update as fast I can but because of school, I can't update so fast :( _

Zakuro46 – _oops! Sorry! :( a hoagie is American and I should've picked a Japanese type of food. A hoagie is like a sub or sandwich kind of thing. In it has lettuce, some kind of meat, tomato, and a bunch of other stuff. You can google it if you want to know how it looks like. Hope that explains it!_

**End of list**

And now, on with the story!! But wait!! **ALERT ALERT ALERT!!: **I made a terrible mistake!! At the last sentence of the last chapter, it's supposed to say, "If you kill me, will you leave Ikuto, my friends, and family alone?". I don't know what I was thinking at that time. So if you people want to go back and read it, go ahead but I'm going to change it here in this flashback. Sorry for the misunderstanding!

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 17-x-X **__(A/N: Remember, this is in Amu's dream! And bold are the people speaking and the normal italics are Amu's thoughts for this part.)_

**"**_**No! Can't I make you another offer?"**__ pleaded the solid Amu._

**"**_**It depends on what you want,"**__ said Fukushima-san. Ugh. This woman is making me sick!! But…all of this is my fault. I saw the solid me stand up slowly losing balance a little. When she walked through me, I had this tingly feeling. Well, that's to be expected right? I saw the guard sneer at my family. I flew to him as I flexed hands making them crack a little. I punched him as hard as I could in the face only to find my balled up hand going through his head. If only I had solid hands at the moment. I sighed frustrated. I glided back to the solid Amu who is walking ever so slowly with her right hand clutching her left arm. _

_The wounded Amu walked right up to Fukushima-san and slowly brought her lips to the devil's ear. I wanted to kick Fukushima-san right then and there so she could stay far, far away from me but sadly, I'm translucent. I then remembered what I whispered to Fukushima-san. I thought I should take full responsibility, and I should. By doing this, my family won't be involved anymore, my friends won't be involved anymore, and most importantly, Ikuto would be safe. That is all I cared about. I closed my eyes as the opaque Amu murmured the request I wanted._

**"**_**If you kill me, will you leave Ikuto, my friends, and family alone?"**_

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

* * *

**Sick**

**Normal POV **_(wow! I think this is the first time it was a normal POV!! o.o)_

It was 5:30 in the morning and the sun was just beginning to rise. Miki was sleeping happily on her bed muttering words.

"Mmm…Yoru….I love you…" Muttering sweet words. What about Hinamori Amu? Amu was in bed shifting in her bed every second clearly uncomfortable. She had sweat on her face and was gasping. What could it be you wonder? Two seconds later, you heard an extremely high pitched scream. The sound woke up the college students next doors. Another certain cat also heard the high pitched shriek from outside.

**"****NOO!! IKUTO!!"**

**Amu's POV**

_**X-x-Dream-x-X **__(italics are for spoken sentences. Normal font is for Amu's thoughts in the dream.)_

Trees surrounded me and this devil in front of me. I watched as Fukushima-san raised her gun up. She was breathing heavily and hesitated a little.

"_Now, Hinamori Amu! I will finally avenge my son's death!"_

"_Fukushima-san, your son loved you deeply. He always said how kind and caring you are. Where is the Fukushima-san that I heard of?"_

"_Shut up!!" _she yelled as she began to take aim. I spread my arms out waiting for death.

**"**_**AMU!!" **_I opened my eyes surprised at the shout. I turned to my right seeing Ikuto running full speed towards me. My mouth fell open.

"_What are you doing?! STAY AWAY!!" _I shouted.

"_Say good bye!!" _Fukushima-san yelled. I looked back at her. Her finger was about to trigger the gun. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact and waiting for my death.

**BAM!!**

It never came. I opened my eyes confused. My heart suddenly went to the pit of my stomach due to what I saw in front of me. Ikuto. I ran forward to catch him. You could see a hole through his chest. He protected me even though of all the horrible things I did to him.

**"**_**IKUTO!!"**_ Will I have to relive this scene one more time? The first time was unbearable and I don't know what will happen here.

"_Amu…I'm so glad…you…are…alright." _He closed his eyes a little.

"_No! Don't close your eyes!!" _He opened them again and lifted his head. My eyes widened as his lips met mine. I haven't kissed Ikuto for ages. But now…his lips are ice-cold. I kissed him back but he soon fell back down into my arms with closed eyes.

"_No…no, no, no….this cannot be happening." _I groaned. You could hear Fukushima-san's piercing cackle. I held Ikuto's lifeless body close to me.

**"**_**NOO!! IKUTO!!"**_

_**X-x-End of Dream-x-X**_

I woke up panting. I bolted upright. I brought a hand to my face feeling cold sweat.

"Amu-chan?! Are you alright?? You just screamed and I thought you were hurt or something…" I looked to my left and found Miki sitting up with worry in her face. I looked around me and sighed with relief. _'Just a dream.' _I thought quickly.

"Sorry, Miki. I didn't mean to wake you up like that," I apologized. Miki got out of her bed and walked over to my bed. She sat next to me and brought her hand to my face.

"Your face is full of sweat. Plus, your face is red and heating up," she said worryingly.

"Don't worry! I'm fine. I just had a nightmare…" I trailed off not wanting to think about it.

"About Ikuto?" Miki guessed.

"Did I scream that out loud too?" I asked humiliatingly. She nodded. I placed my head in my hands. Miki rubbed my back trying to comfort me.

"Don't worry. Although, you did scream really loud. When you shouted, 'No! Ikuto!', I was like panicking." Miki smiled a little. "Anyways, I think one of us should stay home because you're starting to have a fever."

"Miki, I'm aces." I gave her a reassuring smile. However, my thoughts disagreed. I was feeling dizzy and hot.

"No way. One of us is going to stay and you are going to do nothing about it."

"No! I don't want you to miss any of your classes!!" I complained.

"Utau will come then. She doesn't mind missing classes and she knows our situation."

"Utau? Miki, you should ask her."

"Yea I was." Miki said as she started dialing Utau's number on her cell. I plopped back down on the pillow feeling very faint and sick. I guess I really do have a fever.

I heard Miki snap her phone shut.

"Ok, Utau is fine with taking care of you."

"Miki, I'm _fine_." I stood up but swaggered a little. Miki shook her head.

"Yea, sure. I'm going to eat breakfast now so hurry up and brush your teeth."

_After breakfast_

"Now I'm going to classes now. Utau is heading over here in an hour. Is that ok with you? She has this important class she doesn't want to miss and she's sorry about that. I'm going to give her our spare key. Don't be all surprised when you hear the door open, ok?"

"That's ok! I'm just glad that she has the time to be with me," I said cheerfully as I smiled back at Miki. "And I'll be sure not to be scared or surprised," I said jokingly.

"Well, ok. If you say so. But if you need anything, call me _right _away. Bye!" Miki headed out the door. Wait a second, did Miki lock the door? I walked towards the door but I began to feel dizzy. I stopped moving and turned back. I slowly lay down on my bed as the dizzying spell began to wear off a little. I stood up once more to get hot water and a magazine.

It's been 30 minutes since Miki left and I was so bored. I lay back down since my head was starting to hurt again. I dozed off for a bit going into my fantasy that will never come true.

**Ikuto's POV**

I groaned as I rolled back and forth trying to sleep but couldn't. It's 5 in the morning so I decided to take a walk since I can't even sleep. I got into some comfy clothes and headed out the school building. I walked for about 15 minutes when I stopped below a balcony. Wasn't this Amu's balcony? Pain seared through my heart. I had a dream that Amu was walking away from me and saying how much she hates me. Just remembering it sends shivers down my spine. I looked up at the balcony trying to picture Amu there.

**"****NOO!! IKUTO!!"**

I jumped at the sound. Amu?! Did she scream my name?? Is she alright? Did she dream about me? So many questions yet no answers. I have to found out! But how?! I'll ask her friend, Miki.

But will she tell me? I highly doubt it.

I darted into the building and up the stairs to my dorm. I quickly got ready and ate my breakfast while Yoru was confused at my actions.

"Why are in such a hurry nya?"

"Nothing much," I replied quickly.

_**X-x-Class-x-X**_

Hurry up, Miki! Where are you? I soon spotted Miki walking in. Aha! There she is. I walked casually over to her.

"Miki,"

"Ikuto? What do you want?"

"Is Amu alright?" There were a few moments of silence between us.

"Why wouldn't she be alright? Well, she is sick but she's doing better. Why did you ask?"

"I heard her scream my name." Miki didn't know what to say. After a few more seconds, she answered my question.

"Really? She did scream but are you sure it was your name that you heard being screamed?" She brushed past me as I stood without moving like an idiot. Was I wrong? No, I know she screamed my name. Since Nikaidou-sensei wasn't here, I dashed out of the room. I speed walked to Amu's room. Luckily, the door was open to Amu's dorm. I guess Miki forgot to lock it. I opened the door slowly and made my way in. I haven't been in here for quite a while. I saw Amu in her bed. I strolled over to her left side. I haven't seen her in what seemed to be for eternity. She was heaving and panting. Her face had sweat on it. I quickly ambled into the bathroom. I grabbed a clean washcloth and poured cold water over it. I quickly squeezed the washcloth to make the water come out but still making the washcloth cold. I hurried back to Amu.

I wiped the sweat off her face. I hurried back to the bathroom to wet the washcloth again and squeezed it again. I then decided to wipe her arms and legs too. Amu's expression seemed to be a bit better. I pulled back the covers and stopped as I saw what was on her arms.

Bruises and cuts.

"What the hell…" I whispered.

**Amu's POV**

_**X-x-Dream-x-X**_

Ikuto and I were walking along a beach. I was content wanting this moment to last forever. I stood up on my tippy toes to kiss him. The moment our lips met, Ikuto disappeared into thin air. I guess it is too good to be true. I opened my eyes and heard the door open. That must be Utau. I want to greet her but I was too tired and sleepy. I came back to my dreamland once again.

This time, the dream led to a forest. The sky was gray because it was pouring. I was running forwards without stopping. I soon stopped as I came about 3 yards away from a person with the most beautiful shade of blue hair I have ever seen. He slowly turned towards me and his cold blue eyes pierced my heart as he glared at me.

"_Ikuto?" _I softly whispered.

"_I __**hate **__you." _My world seemed to shatter before my very eyes.

"_What?" _I asked.

"_I wished I had never met you," _he answered callously. He turned around and began to walk away. My knees buckled under me.

"_Don't go, Ikuto!! Come back! IKUTO!!" _My attempts were futile. My head hung low as the rain began to soak me to the core. I didn't care. All I cared about was Ikuto coming back to me but he never will.

My mind drifted to another dream. This time, I was lying down with a fever. This is just like real life. My face was full of sweat and my body was burning up. I was heaving and panting. I unexpectedly felt cold water on my face. My sweat disappeared. Thank you, Utau! She must have wiped it off. I feel better already.

I opened my eyes to see if Utau was next to me. That's not what I saw. My heart stopped beating when I saw who was there. Ikuto. I feel my head getting dizzy again and I once again sank back into unconsciousness.

**Ikuto's POV**

"What the hell?" I whispered. I saw Amu's eyes open a little but closed again.

Amu's arm has so many scratches and bruises. This couldn't be from the accident from when she was being whipped by Fukushima! They healed alright after a few weeks. I dragged the covers back but stopped once again when I heard the door open. Utau came through the door. Crap.

Utau was startled to see me there. "Ikuto?! What are you doing here?!"

"Can't I see Amu?"

"Get out!!" She stormed across the room and grabbed my hand. She practically threw me out the door.

"Get back to class!"

_Slam!_

Wow. Since when did Utau ever be mean to me, her brother?

**Utau's POV**

Stupid Ikuto. What the heck did he do?? I walked over to Amu's bed and saw the covers were pulled over a little exposing her left arm.

Oh, crap. Too late. I should've come sooner! What will Ikuto think? Obviously, he'll bombard me with questions. How will Amu react?

I soon heard violin music in the air. I searched where the sound was coming from. Amu's cell. It seems like she made my brother's violin playing as her ring tone. I picked up her cell. The owner of the number is unknown. I opened the cell phone.

"Hello?"

"_Why, hello Amu __**dear**__," _she sneered. This definitely isn't a good call. Who is this? A light bulb lit up in my head. I know who this is. But I have to make sure.

"Who are you?"

"_Who is this? You're not Amu."_

"I'm her friend. Now, who is this?"

"_Fukushima-san." _My heart sank at those words. This can _not _be happening.

"Well, Fukushima-san, what do you want?" I asked unemotionally.

"_What a rude little girl," _she mocked. If this was anime, 4 "angry veins" would have been on my head by now.

I waited for her to speak again.

"_Tell Amu to meet me where we met last time in one week."_

_Click._

I snapped Amu's phone shut. Crap.

_The seconds are ticking away.  
_

* * *

Hope you guys liked the chapter!! xD

**RATE AND REVIEW!!**


	19. Friends & Confession

What's up reviewers?? xD How have you guys been? Hope you had a good weekend! ;) For some reason, my head hurts on my right side. :( and yea!! Past the 200 review mark!! Keep on going reviewers!! –cheers for the readers- Have you guys been checking crunchyroll? I posted up a message that is important. The link is on my page to the forums in crunchyroll. Just go to page 13 on that forum and scroll down and you should see my message. It's about my next two stories and the status of this story. There is also a spoiler for my next story x3.

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

sootyxsnowpetal – _you'll find out what Utau does and Fukushima-san. (hopefully for Fukushima-san's plans…) read the message all the way down below under the chapter. I hope you're happy with what I'm going to do. :3 And Ikuto is always a perv, so I can't change about that xD. Ikuto just went in because the door was unlocked, he wanted to see if Amu was alright, and he's been in there before so he thinks it's fine. You know, how come all Amuto stories has Ikuto being a perv in there? Ikuto isn't such a perv in the anime….maybe….xD._

helemeg93 – _are you just saying that this is your fave chapter to get me to update faster or are you serious? Because my story isn't the best one out there. There are SO many other good ones out there x3. And thank you! :) don't beg! –pulls you up- and yes, school is taking up a LOT of my time and all of my chapters are long so I think it will make you happy xD. Thanks! x) if you have questions, you can PM me but you should put it in this review for chapter 19 (f you are that is) because I don't really check my mail that much. But I think some of your questions will be answered x3. Don't be scared to ask though!_

KeikoHayasaka – _whoa! O.O that's a lot of curse words lol x3. I think I only know….a few lol._

Kikopie88 – _thank you! :) all my reviewers are on my list xD._

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha – _thanks for reviewing :) hope you enjoy this chapter!_

tarouchoo – _I wish Utau could do that but Utau must not be hasty or Fukushima-san will do something worse!!_

xXSeiren-HimeXx – _I hope this story isn't getting boring like the Shugo Chara anime with all the fillers and stuff (not boring actually but rather have Amuto scenes in the episodes x3) _

iiTs a Fantasy – _yes, Ikuto and Amu are a kawaii pair xD. Yea, Utau had to or it'll blow Amu's secret! But Ikuto found out :3…half of it. _

shimizu-san – _3-4 hours?? That's a really long time!! I hope your eyes didn't hurt :( Did you read my story straight through for 3-4 hours? If you did, that'll be amazing because I didn't know my story was that long o.o I always thought my author notes and comments to reviewers took half the chapter lol._

Aoi Faith – _well, I thought of that but Ikuto in this story doesn't have the abilities like in the anime. And Amu's room is on the second story!! But Ikuto MAY climb up, you never know x3. _

melodygarden – _you'll have to wait and find out to see if the next few chapters will be like how you think it will be. And thank you! But I log onto to crunchyroll like once every one or two weeks though :( _

SUNCAT333 – _"o no" is right. Thanks for reviewing!_

Zakuro96 – _and yea, Ikuto loves Amu so much. I have a question for you; do you think Ikuto loves Amu more or the other way around? And no problem! Hoagies are actually good :3. Do you have those types of sandwich in your country?_

ching9908 – _eek! That's bad xD. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

DarkCat5648 – _short reply :( but it's still a review! :) Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Tenisho-Chan – _ha, Ikuto is caring and won't do anything perverted when Amu is hurt or sick xD. _

babo123 – _I'm glad you like it so much :3. And who knows? Maybe Amu will be taken away, maybe not._

kakashisasukelover1 – _are you serious? What was the previous good story you read? I think I should read it x3. And you'll just have to wait and see to see if the ending is how you wanted it to be :) _

**End of List**

Enough of my small talk, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 18-x-X**_

_**Utau's POV**_

_I soon heard violin music in the air. I searched where the sound was coming from. Amu's cell. It seems like she made my brother's violin playing as her ring tone. I picked up her cell. The owner of the number is unknown. I opened the cell phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_**Why, hello Amu **__**dear**__**,"**__she sneered. This definitely isn't a good call. Who is this? A light bulb lit up in my head. I know who this is. But I have to make sure._

"_Who are you?"_

"_**Who is this? You're not Amu."**_

"_I'm her friend. Now, who is this?"_

"_**Fukushima-san."**__My heart sank at those words. This can __not __be happening._

"_Well, Fukushima-san, what do you want?" I asked unemotionally._

"_**What a rude little girl,"**__she mocked. If this was anime, 4 "angry veins" would have been on my head by now._

_I waited for her to speak again._

"_**Tell Amu to meet me where we met last time in one week."**_

_Click._

_I snapped Amu's phone shut. Crap._

_The seconds are ticking away._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

* * *

**Friends & Confession**

**Utau's POV**

Crap. What should I do?!

"Uhn…Utau?" I turned around slowly to see Amu just waking.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Was Ikuto here?" she questioned as she avoided my question.

"…yea." I heard Amu mutter, "shit" under her breath. "Don't worry. Ikuto doesn't know what you're dealing with." I said trying to comfort her. _'Liar,' _I told myself. _'Ikuto probably knows. He saw Amu's cuts and bruises but it's a good thing he doesn't know exactly what happened.'_

"Are you sure?" Amu quietly asked.

"Yes," I answered. Should I tell her about the phone call? I think I should but I have some other plans for Fukushima. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine. Thanks for wiping the sweat off my face," she thanked as she gestured toward the washcloth on her hand. "I felt much better thanks to this." I looked at her confusingly.

"I don't recall wiping your sweat." Could it be Ikuto?

**Amu's POV**

If Utau didn't, then who did? Could it be Ikuto? My heart warmed up at the thought of it but I immediately felt guilty. I hung my head low. I hurt him so much, yet he still cares for me.

"Let me check your temperature," said Utau.

"Fine."

**Ikuto's POV**

What the hell happened to Amu?!

"Whoa man!" I heard someone shout as I felt a hand grip on my shoulder causing me to stop. I glared at the person. Turns out to be Kukai. He took a step back.

"Sorry, but you were like stomping down the hallways. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I muttered as I stomped off. _'When will I get the answers I want?'_

**Amu's POV**

"Hmm….99.2°. You're getting better but still sick. I predict that you'll get better by tomorrow or the day after that."

"Thanks for everything Utau," I said gratefully. "I hope I didn't mess up your plans or anything."

"No you didn't, you made new ones for me," Utau said darkly as she smiled. I shivered. What could she be planning? Drowsiness soon washed through me.

"Um, Utau? I'm going to sleep so good night," I said groggily as I yawned.

"Sure thing, sleep well." she said as I closed my eyes.

_**X-x-After Classes-x-X**_

**Utau's POV**

_Knock. Knock._

I got up from the kitchen table and headed towards the door. I swung it open revealing Miki.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi. How's Amu-chan?"

"Okay. Her fever dropped and she should be better by tomorrow or the day after." I said filling her in as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. Thanks for everything, Utau. You can go now if you want to," she stated as she waved towards the door.

"Actually, I have something to tell you." I said. I wonder if this will make things better. Well, this is probably the best I can do.

_1 hour later_

**Amu's POV**

I opened my eyes feeling much better. I looked to my left and found my medicine. I gulped the pill down with water and sat up. Voices could be heard from the kitchen. Curiously, I made my way to the kitchen quietly. I soon heard Miki talking.

"Are you sure, Utau? You don't have to do this."

"Well, what else can I do? With Fukushima acting like a monster planning her next plan, the least I could do is go with you and learn how to fight!" Utau whispered passionately. My breath hitched.

"Utau, we should discuss this with Amu-chan. I'm sure she would like to speak with you personally."

"Miki, you're right," I replied as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Amu!" Utau yelled surprised.

"Miki, could you get out of the kitchen for a second? I want to talk to Utau alone."

"Sure thing," Miki obeyed to my request and walked out of the kitchen. I sat down as I folded my arms on the tabletop.

"Ok, let's get down to business," I declared but coughed at the end of the sentence. Utau got up and poured hot water in a cup. She handed it to me as I drank it.

"Ahh…thanks," I muttered as my hands were wrapped around the cup trying to keep warm.

"Amu, you should go back to bed. You're not 100 better yet."

"I'll be fine. Let me ask you this; what did you ask Miki to do?" I questioned. Utau took a deep breath and began.

"After Ikuto left," She looked at me but my expression showed nothing. I just stared at the hot liquid in the cup. "I received a phone call via your cell phone. I don't know how she got your number but I guess she has her ways. The woman that called was Fukushima." I shuttered. I heard Utau curse under her breath about Fukushima-san. I still didn't look up.

"What did she say?" I asked trying to look calm and collected.

"She said to meet her at the place you met her last time in one week," Utau whispered as my heart dropped down to my stomach. "I believe that it was her house…"

"Keep on going," I urged quietly.

"I asked Miki to teach me how to fight since you're already learning," she replied nonchalantly. I looked up and my jaw dropped.

"What?! Why?!" Our voices rose to a higher volume.

"What else can I do?! Do you actually think I would sit here and watch you get hurt?" Utau shouted back as she jumped up from her seat. I was taken aback. Not only was I surprised, but touched. Utau blushed and looked down. I got up slowly and went over to her. My arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Thanks, Utau. You're a great friend but I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me and worry about yourself," she said as I pulled back and sat down again.

"I hope I didn't make you sick with hugging you," I joked. Utau grinned back and sat down.

"I don't care," Utau responded.

"Wait, how did you know I knew how to fight?"

"When Ran and Miki were fighting the guards last time, they told me that you know some fighting moves as well. Miki just told me that you were learning how to fight again." Utau said finishing her explanation. I remember my request all too well.

_**X-x-Flashback-x-X**_

_**Morning after the incident with Fukushima**_

"_We're leaving now!" Ran, Miki, and Su chorused. _

"_Do you guys have a minute?"_

"_Yea," replied Ran and Miki._

"_Sorry, Amu-chan but I have to go to class early."_

"_That's ok. I actually really wanted to ask Miki and Ran a favor…" I said eying them both. "I'll fill you in on the details later, Su."_

"_Ok, bye!" Su said as she walked out into the hallway._

"_What's up, Amu-chan?" Ran inquired. I took a deep breath. _

"_Ran...Miki...?"  
_

"_What is it, Amu-chan?"_

"_Teach me how to fight again." Silence filled the room. You could hear the birds chirp from outside. Ran, as usual, is the first to speak. _

"_EEEH??" she yelled. It was actually quite funny. "Why, Amu-chan?!" _

"_Self defense," I responded. "What else?"_

"_But, Amu-chan," Miki began. "Why? Are you going to fight Fukushima?" Ah. Miki always catches onto what I'm trying to say. _

"_Ah! I getcha! You want to fight Fukushima for your survival?"  
_

"_Sorta. You know, I could've beaten all those guards last night but if I reveal everything then, Fukushima-san will know I can fight."_

"_Amu-chan, you idiot!! You should have just fought! Who cares if she knows?! It's better than getting all bruised and cut up!!"_

"_Chill, Miki. Can you teach me how fight again?" They went into silence again._

"_Well…" Ran began. "It'll be tough considering your condition. You'll have to wear long pants and a long sleeved shirt to hide your injuries." Ran said as I pouted because it's still hot out. __**(A/N: I have a question for you readers. Is it always hot in Japan? And when does summer vacation end in Japan?)**_

"_Fine," I said giving in._

"_Amu-chan, we're here for you. You know that don't you?" Miki asked._

"_I know, I just don't want you guys to get hurt…" I smiled back at them._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

"Yea, and?" I questioned.

"I don't think you can handle this by yourself. Amu, what kind of friends would we be if we just sit here?"

I grinned. "Thanks, but I still don't you to get involved with this."

Utau rolled her eyes. "I'm already involved with this and you are too nice." I was about to argue back when Miki popped in.

"Are you guys done talking yet?" she asked as Utau nodded. I glared at Utau showing that the conversation was definitely not finished. "Well, your first lesson is today in an hour, Utau. Do you have some fighting experience, Utau?"

"A little," Utau admitted. "The only time I really fought was during the first week of summer vacation. Well, you know about that…" she trailed off as I trembled.

"Ok, good. I have to step and see Yoru," Miki smiled. Utau smirked.

"Yea, ditching your friends for your boyfriend. Smooth."

"Hey! I'm not…ditching you. I'm just going to Yoru's side for an hour."

"Go ahead, Miki. I don't want to ruin your love life." I joked as Miki beamed back.

"Hmph," Utau muttered.

"Utau, why don't you go to Kukai? I know you really want to see him," I said smirking. Utau blushed.

"Kukai already kissed you right?" I asked eagerly. Utau bent her head down and nodded.

"Way to go, Utau!" Utau stood up.

"Are you sure, Amu?"

"Pssh, yea! Go!" Utau was turned around and walked out the kitchen. Two seconds later, she came back.

"Oh, by the way, you should talk to Ikuto," she said as I choked on my now warm water.

"Careful, Amu. Anyways, will you be fine alone?"

"Yea, my fever has gone down and it's only an hour."

"Well ok. But please talk to Ikuto. It would do him a lot of good and I'm telling him that you are doing ok. Is that clear?"

"Yea, yea," I chanted.

"Now, later on, I have a surprise for you," Utau said with an evil glint with her eye. I gulped down my water.

"I think you'll be happy and unhappy at the same time. Just remember to cover yourself up. Bye!" she yelled and walked out.

"What the heck?" I said to myself. What surprise could it be?

**Utau's POV**

I walked right up to Ikuto's dorm and knocked loudly. The door swung open revealing Ikuto. I looked past his shoulder to make sure Miki isn't here. Good. She isn't. I guess Yoru and Miki stepped out.

"What is it, Utau?"

"Here," I handed him a key.

"And why did you give me a key?"

"It's to Amu's apartment," I said coolly as his eyebrows shot up in alarm.

"Why?!"

"Well you look miserable! Don't you want to see Amu?"

"Yes but—" I put my index finger up in front of his face and shook my finger.

"Uh, uh. No buts. You'll thank me later," I said lightheartedly.

"Does Amu approve?"

"She doesn't know. I warned her saying that there will be a surprise in stored for her and that is you obviously."

"Yes, but—" he started as I stopped him again.

"No. Please do it. It'll benefit you and Amu. I just can't stand seeing you two like this." Ikuto exhaled. It seemed like he was holding his breath the entire time.

"Ok, but answer me this." Uh oh. I knew what was coming.

"How come Amu has bruises and cuts all over her arm?" Shit.

"Really? I didn't see them at all," I answered as I raced down the hallway as Ikuto was shouting my name. I finally made it to Kukai's dorm. I knocked swiftly and the door quickly opened.

"Hey, Utau."

"Hey, Kukai," I said happily as I pounced on top of him. He chuckled. I gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. He broke the kiss and closed the door. He backed me up against the wall and kissed me roughly.

"I love you, Kukai." I muttered and moaned as Kukai kissed my neck.

"Love you too, Utau."

**Amu's POV**

I opened my eyes. I looked to my right. I slept for 30 minutes. I looked to my left and my heart stopped. I was about to scream because Ikuto was on his knees and his arms under his head on my bed, but he looked so cute and peaceful. I brought my hand and caressed his face. He looks so cute. My little black kitten. I then saw my scratches and pulled away. Ikuto stirred a bit and woke up. His head jolted up when he saw me. We just stared into each other's eyes for a few moments of silence. I broke this by looking away.

"How did you get in?" I had to get that first question down.

"This," he answered and held up a key. I gaped at the tiny metal object. That Utau! So this was the "surprise". How clever of her. Another few minutes of silence filled the air.

"How have you been?" I asked quietly trying to break the awkwardness but nothing changed.

"I've been…good. How about you?"

"Never better," I said brightly and smiled at him. I hoped I was a good liar. His eyes looked distant as he brought his right hand up towards my face. He stroked the left side of my face. Ah. I haven't felt his touch for a long time. I pulled away knowing I shouldn't do this or he'll know everything. He looked away.

"Sorry," he murmured. Sorry? Why is he saying sorry? _I _should be saying sorry. We didn't say anything for another few minutes. I just sat up on my bed while Ikuto sat the left side of the bed.

"So…" I started hoping to start a topic. "Have you done anything fun or interesting?"

"…" Was that really the right thing to say? "…not really, just hanging around. You?"

"Lying in bed. It's so boring," I complained. He smiled.

"That sucks," he agreed.

"Pssh, yea," I said. He then had a look in his eye and was about to say something before I interrupted him. "How are Yoru, Nagihiko, Tadase-kun, and everyone else?"

"They're doing better than me," he said indifferently. I grimaced inwardly. "By the way, why do only call Tadase with the "-kun" at the end?"

"Actually, I'm not sure. I guess it stuck…" I answered. Hmm…why do I call him that? I guess it's because I was nervous and polite when I first met him so I called him Tadase-kun. My mind began to ponder until I saw Ikuto looking down at my hands. Shit. I quickly hid my hands under my covers.

"It's nothing. I tripped because I'm such a klutz," I said quickly. I knew Ikuto knew that there was more to it because the look on his face tells me he doesn't believe me.

"You know," he began. "I came by earlier today," he said warily.

"Yea, I know. Utau told me. Thanks for wiping my face." I smiled at him. He turned around and I could have sworn he was blushing.

"About that, I saw your arm." Damn. I shuddered. Ikuto _can't _know.

"Is there something wrong with my arm?" I asked as casually as I could.

"I saw bruises and faded scratches," he confessed. My heart plummeted. What should I say in this kind of situation?!

"Oh, that. It's nothing really. I'm prone to danger so this happens all the time," I joked. He didn't take it lightly.

"Amu…" My eyebrows twitched. I haven't heard him say my name in so long… "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not! It really was an accident!" Half-lie. It was sorta accidental because I followed that burglar that night in the first place. For all I know, I could have walked back home or something but that would have led to the death of my family… I was about to say something when we herd the door open.

_Click. Creak._

Good timing. Or is it bad? I really wanted to spend time with Ikuto but that's not good.

"Hey, Amu-chan, ready to g— oh, hi Ikuto."

"Hey," Ikuto replied.

"How did you get in?" she asked. I laughed to myself.

"This." He held up the key and tossed it to Miki. She caught it easily.

"I should take my leave now," Ikuto said and rose up from the bed. He strolled to the door and looked back at me.

"Bye, Amu." I saw Miki's eyebrow rise.

"Bye," I mumbled and Ikuto left. Miki dashed over to where I was.

"What was that?! Have you decided to go out with Ikuto again??" Miki asked eagerly.

"No," I answered bluntly as Miki's face fell. She's starting to act a little like Ran.

"Heeh? Why?!" she complained.

"Because," I answered. I stood up.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Yea, I'm a hundred percent better," I replied smiling at her.

"That's good. I told Utau that we will be meeting her at the entrance."

"Ok, let's go!" We both got our stuff and walked out of our dorm. We soon reached the entrance with Utau waiting for us.

"Ready to go?" Utau asked.

"Yep," Miki and I responded.

"Let's go then. Is it okay to go in your car, Amu?"

"It's fine." We piled into the car and headed towards the karate institute.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ah, I'm so bored nya!" Yoru whined.

"Why don't you go with your girlfriend Miki?" I suggested.

"Can't. She's busy somewhere else with Amu and I think Utau, too. But afterwards, she promised she could go with me someplace," he sighed.

"Utau and Amu?"

"Yea, I wonder what they're doing nya. Miki didn't tell me."

"How should I know?" Hmm…Utau and Amu, huh? I guess they have become the best of friends.

"I guess Amu and Utau have become the best of friends," I said sarcastically.

"They are nya," he agreed.

"What?!"

"Well, from before, Utau and Amu are always close and Miki sometimes mention those two in our conversations nya," he clarified. I can not believe this. Where did they go?? I got my cell phone.

"What are you doing nya?" I didn't answer. I waited for it to be picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Kukai, I have a question for you." Yoru's eyebrow rose.

"_What is it?"_

"Do you know where Utau is going this evening?"

"_Umm…she mentioned going with Miki to someplace near where we're meeting. She didn't say the exact place though,"_ he answered. Oh, sneaky aren't we Utau?

"Where are you guys meeting?"

"_At this nice restaurant. It's mostly for couples,"_ Bingo. _(A/N: Sorry, can't think of a name for it. If you readers have one, put in your review and please don't message me because I hardly check my mail anymore. Sorry and thanks! XD)_

"Ok, thanks. Have fun on your date with Utau. Bye." I snapped the phone shut before he could say anything else.

"Are you going to follow them nya?"

"I've got nothing else to do," I smirked.

"Well, good luck on finding them. What are you going to say to Amu?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Well, I hope you know what you're doing. See ya, nya."

"Bye," I called out and I headed out. I got into my car driving towards the restaurant.

_**X-x-At the Restaurant-x-X**_

Well, I'm in front of the restaurant standing like an idiot. I should have asked Kukai or Yoru what Miki and Utau said again. I sighed. I'll find it eventually. I walked around trying to find what store Miki, Utau, and Amu might be in.

I passed a store filled with clothes. Well, Utau would go in there but I don't want to go in there. And these type of clothes aren't Amu's favorites…I started walking again. A pizza place. I looked in the window seeing people besides the 3 people I'm looking for. I sighed frustrated. Where could they have gone?! I stopped in my tracks. Yoru's question popped up in my brain. What would I say to Amu when I see her? I looked to my right and saw a karate institute. There's no way right? But Miki does know fighting but she quit. It's worth a try. I looked left and right making sure no cars can crash into me. I walked across the street seeing the light on in the institute.

I peered inside the window and saw Miki and Utau standing there in white karate uniforms. I understand why Miki was wearing one, but Utau?! From what I know from my years of being Utau's brother, she wasn't the best fighter. It seems like they were waiting for Amu. Miki shouted something towards the door. I then saw the door open revealing Amu. My heart stopped and my eyes widened. Amu wasn't in a karate uniform. She was in a tee with a rubber band tying it in the back with mid-thigh shorts. What made me shocked, angry, and frightened were Amu's scars and bruises. It's barely visible but still visible. I saw her glance towards the window and I quickly ducked down.

What happened to her?!

**Amu's POV**

"Are you done yet, Amu-chan?" I heard Miki call.

"Almost!" I shouted back. I opened the door and saw Miki and Utau waiting for me.

"Is this really ok, Miki? And why are training in the main room?" I asked awkwardly.

"It's fine! You're not comfortable with long clothing like these uniforms so shorts and a tee are fine," Miki convinced. "And it's better here because there's more room."

"Yea, but you can see my scars," I confessed.

"It's barely visible!" Utau reassured. Liar.

"Really? What if someone sees me? They'll be freaked out." I said as I glanced at the window. I saw a blur of blue and my honey eyes widen. I dashed towards the window.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?"

"Ikuto…" I whispered. However, all I saw was my shadow from the light down at the ground outside and cars in the streets.

"Never mind, my eyes might be playing tricks on me." I looked back at them. They seemed worried.

"Let's start training!" I said trying to uplift the atmosphere. That couldn't be Ikuto right? Outside is dark so it might have been a mistake, right? Right?!

**Ikuto's POV**

I was breathing heavily. I saw a shadow at the ground below me. I tried to back up even more. Soon that shadow went away. I breathed a sigh of relief. I stood up a little trying to see what the girls were doing. Hmm…Miki was teaching Utau while Amu was doing stretches. The sight of her makes my heart ache. I stood up quietly and walked away towards my car.

**Amu's POV**

_After training (A/N: like I said, I don't know karate training.)_

"Man, this is tough," Utau implied coming out of the changing room.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, Utau," I advised.

"No!" she said quickly.

"Guys," Miki called catching our attention.

"Girls," Utau corrected. Miki rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. I'm going with Yoru so you guys—_girls_—" she amended since Utau glared at Miki. "can go without me."

"Oh, speaking if which, I'm going with Kukai at a restaurant nearby."

"Oh, I've heard of that. Yoru mentioned that it was mainly for couples," Miki added. My face fell a little. Utau noticed.

"Well, you can go with a group of friends or something," Utau mended. "Right, Miki?" she said a bit angrily. Miki glimpsed at me.

"Oh right! So, Amu, let's go together sometime ok?" she asked. I smiled at them.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. You girls go. I'll be alright by myself."

"Well, if you run into any trouble, call us right away, Amu-chan."

"I will, Miki. You two have fun! See you later!" I shouted as they walked out the door. I gathered my things and walked out of the institute too.

I strolled around the streets until I saw someone familiar.

"Tadase-kun?!" I called out. He looked up.

"Hinamori-san?"

"Hi," I said walking towards him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just taking a walk. How about you, Hinamori-san?"

"Same thing. I needed some fresh air," I smiled at him. Is it just me or did he blush?

"I see that you are feeling better," he noted.

"Yea, I'm feeling better. I may be able to go back to school tomorrow or the next day. I want to be completely germ free so people won't sue me for making them sick," I bantered. He chortled. We resumed our walk and there was an awkward silence between us.

"Hinamori-san?"

"Yes?" I automatically replied hoping to start a conversation.

"I-Is it alright to call you by your first name?" he asked quietly. My face became hot.

"Yes, you can. Don't you remember? The first time we met, I told everyone that they could call me by my first name," I said. That was sort of a lame answer.

"Thank you, A-A-Amu-chan,"

"No prob," My lips curved up into a smile. He smiled back.

"Um, A-Amu-chan,"

"Hmm?"

"I-I-I…" he stuttered looking down at his feet. I stopped walking and walked back to him since I didn't notice him stop.

"Go on," I urged.

**Ikuto's POV**

I'm just moping here in my car with nothing else to do. It's 8:00 right now and nobody is out in the streets at this time. It was very quiet. I sat back trying to relax in this silence. Piano playing interrupted my quiet time. My ring tone. Amu's piano playing. Amu has my violin playing as her ring tone and I have her piano plying as my ring tone. I wonder if she changed it…

"Hello?"

"_Hey, man! Did you find them?"_

"Yes I did, Kukai. Where are you right now?"

"_Waiting for Utau in the restaurant I was talking about. Where are the three girls?"_ he asked. I peered out the window and I immediately felt angry, sad, and most of all, jealous.

"Sorry, Kukai. I got to go." I snapped my phone shut. I didn't get out of the car just yet. I just watched Amu and Tadase talking from across the street. My fists clenched. From what I could see, Tadase was looking down with Amu walking back to him. Tadase raised his head and said something that made Amu step back a little. What did he say?! Amu answered back. He then grabbed Amu's arm making her squeak. I cracked my knuckles. Amu yelled something back but I still couldn't hear. She then broke free of Tadase's grip and said something again. She then held Tadase's hands. My knuckles turned white. She then turned around and ran away. Tadase called after her but to no avail. He then turned around and walked away.

I wanted to so badly go out and beat Tadase to death but that would make Amu made and what's the point? It won't make Amu feel better. Instead, I drove back to college. Beating Tadase up won't do anything. Talking to Amu isn't any better because what will I say and she'll think I'm a stalker. I clenched my teeth together and drove faster. I thought I saw someone very familiar but it must be my imagination. It couldn't have been Fukushima right?

**Amu's POV**

"Go on," I urged.

"I-I-I-I...l-l-like….I like you!" I stepped back from his sudden confession. I was at a loss of words.

"W-W-What?" I stuttered. All I could think of was that.

"I like you, Amu-chan. Be my girlfriend," he said boldly.

"I…I'm sorry, Tadase-kun. I don't like you that way. You'll always be my friend but that's it. I want us to stay as friends," I responded sadly. He marched up close to me making me step back again. I let out a squeak when he gripped my arm. I still have a few scratches and bruises you know!

"Why? You broke up with Tsukiyomi Ikuto, right?"

"Yes, but…I still like him." I smiled a little.

"Then why did you break up with him?! I thought that if broke up with him, it means you don't like him anymore and that I have a chance!" he yelled. I struggled to loosen his grip. I finally managed to.

"That's not any of your business!" I argued back.

"Why?! I liked you every since I first met you but you barely paid attention to me! When you broke up with Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I thought I would get my chance!"

"Exactly, I became more attracted to Ikuto by the second and before I knew it, I fell in love with him. I still like Ikuto now and my heart will never change. I'm sorry, Tadase-kun." I held one of his hands in both of my hands for a few moments. I then let go and turned away running back to the direction of my car.

"Wait, Amu-chan!" he called. I'm sorry, Tadase-kun. I finally reached my car when my cell phone rang. Still Ikuto's violin playing.

"Hello?"

"_Why hello there,"_ a female voice greeted. The bag I was carrying slid down to my hands.

"Fukushima-san?" I asked softly.

"_Yes, it is I. Instead of meeting me in a week, why not meet me tomorrow evening at that house you were at earlier this week? Alone,"_ she snickered.

_Click. _

My arm fell to my side with my phone still open.

_Her time is coming to an end._

* * *

Phew! What a chapter! And I added a Kukai x Utau moment since all I'm doing is Amu x Ikuto moments. I'm sorry to readers who don't agree with Kukai and Utau as a pairing :(

**Rate and review!! XD**


	20. Shopping Trip & Battle

It's nearing the end readers!! The next chapter will probably be the last. I am not so sure…sorry.

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

sootyxsnowpetal – _first comment XD yea it was a long chapter xD. LOL yea non-karate clothes XD and I always wanted Utau to be good friends with Amu x) and yes, Ikuto is suffering a lot :( Don't worry! Ikuto will know what's going on soon! lol yea, Tadase's needs a personality check xD. And Amu's scars are permanent._

Neko Alice-chan – _short comment XD. But this: "O.O" explains everything to me lol._

Aznprid3x3 – _thanks :D eek! Don't die yet! Wait until the story ends xD. Haha just kidding!_

Kuro Koneko-Chan – _thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

helemeg93 – _aw, thanks –hugs you- yea, me too! I love Kukai and Utau together! xD and I hate Fukushima too –angry face- and thanks! I hope I can get through my homework :(_

KeikoHayasaka – _thanks for the information! I think it's at the end of September right now in this story. I was planning to put a bonus with Amu's birthday but I don't think I will. I'm not sure…_

Amuto15 – _I feel sorry for Ikuto too. :(_

iiTs a Fantasy – _oops! I'll fix that now. Thanks for pointing it out! :) and yea, the Amuto wasn't that great (I agree myself) but they re still awkward towards each other. Yea, I like the Kukai and Utau moment too XD. That sorta makes sense….xD. I guess I made the charas like humans? And I heard of Su being spelled two different ways. I have the english manga of Shugo Chara and they spell it, "Su". So I just go by that._

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha – _yes, poor Amu-chan T.T_

xXSeiren-HimeXx – _yes, Kukai and Utau do look good together xD._

sweettara10 – _thanks! :D lol happy that you hate Fukushima but I don't want to find you in jail XD._

SUNCAT333 – _I hate her too!! D:  
_

Aoi Faith – _Don't worry, Ikuto will open his eyes in this chapter xD. And I like Kukai x Utau pairing too!! :) haha Amu will do what she wants with Fukushima._

ShadowSpiritMiki – _thank you! :D yea, I like that pairing too xD. Really? I hate to be left hanging, but that's what fun about stories x)_

Sabby and Rina – _it's Fukushima xD_

Tenisho-Chan – _thanks! Glad you enjoyed it._

tarouchoo – _you'll just have to wait and see –grins-_

babo123 – _they are cute together!! xD You'll find out what happens to Amu soon….lol Hope you don't actually fall off your seat though xD_

I would also like to thank the user, iiTs a Fantasy, for always noticing my mistakes. She is very perceptive and thanks to her, I make this story mistake-free xD. Well, mostly lol. Even if I have a beta, my stories will still have mistakes because you can never stop editing :D. Also, I might have some other grammar mistakes in this chapter because I'm too lazy to actually read the whole chapter again. I only do grammar/spell check. Also, my house is SO cold and I'm like shivering!! –burr!!-

Enjoy readers!!

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 19-x-X**_

"_Exactly, I became more attracted to Ikuto by the second and before I knew it, I fell in love with him. I still like Ikuto now and my heart will never change. I'm sorry, Tadase-kun." I held one of his hands in both of my hands for a few moments. I then let go and turned away running back to the direction of my car. _

"_Wait, Amu-chan!" he called. I'm sorry, Tadase-kun. I finally reached my car when my cell phone rang. Still Ikuto's violin playing. _

"_Hello?"_

"_**Why hello there,"**__ a female voice greeted. The bag I was carrying slid down to my hands._

"_Fukushima-san?" I asked softly._

"_**Yes, it is I. Instead of meeting me in a week, why not meet me tomorrow evening at that house you were at earlier this week? Alone,"**__ she snickered._

_**Click. **_

_My arm fell to my side with my phone still open._

_**Her time is coming to an end.**_

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

* * *

x.x.x** Shopping Trip & Battle **x.x.x

_The next day_

**Amu's POV**

I woke up yawning. I pulled the covers back looking down at myself. The scars seem to be getting better. I sighed and got out from my bed. I dragged myself to an open space between the door and Miki and my beds. I brought my fist up punching and air. My right foot rose and it kicked the air. I'm feeling great today.

"Amu-chan? What are you doing?" I heard Miki ask.

"Just testing my skills," I called.

"Well, today we don't have any classes. It's some holiday or the teachers have a big meeting or something." _(A/N: Bear with me!) _

"Really?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yea. Want to go somewhere fun today? It's a Friday after all and we haven't had gone and done something fun in a _long_ time." Miki complained.

"Fine, but where do you want to go?"

"The mall!" Miki exclaimed. "We seriously need to go shopping." I looked down at myself. These clothes aren't that new and I'm starting to grow out of them.

"Fine, I'll call the girls and you set everything up, Miki."

"Yea!" she cheered. "We're meeting at 1:00 by the way."

"Alright," I agreed. I quickly got my cell phone and opened it. There were a few unopened text messages. I opened one from Rima. _(A/N: I'm typing how the text message looks like. I know it's not formal but who does it in complete and formal sentences? No offense. And the beginnings of their text messages are always going to be capitalized because it's automatic on my computer. I'm too lazy to change all of them so please bear with it.) _It seems to be from yesterday.

_How r u feeling? I'm not sure if you know, but we don't have school tomorrow. Want to go somewhere?_

_Rima_

I quickly replied her back.

_Good. Miki told me this morning. Miki wants to go to the mall since we haven't been there in a long time. Wanna go? Let's say 1:00_

_xoxoAmu_

I checked to see my other text message. It's from Yaya. It seems to be from last night.

_Amu-chi! How r u? It's been so boring without u! Hope ur feeling better because we have no school today and u better be prepared for some fun!_

_Yaya!_

Same as usual.

"Amu-chan! I'm going to ask Ran and Su ok?" Miki asked.

"Alright. I'm only inviting girls right?"

"Yea!" she hollered as she stepped out the door. I texted back to Yaya.

_I'm doing much better. And how about we meet at the mall today at 1? Does that sound ok?_

_xoxoAmu_

I checked my other text message. It's from Utau. The text message seems to be written last night.

_Feeling better? Do u want to go out tomorrow?_

_Utau_

I smiled.

_Yep. 100 percent better. Miki wants to go to the mall? Wanna come with? It's at 1_

_xoxoAmu_

Then there's this one more text message. It's anonymous and this text message was from this morning. I opened the text message. My eyes widened at the two words.

"Amu-chan! Ran and Su are ok with it! I have to step for a bit so see ya!"

"Sure! See you later," I called back.

"Ok, see you later." And Miki went out. I opened my phone again showing 3 new text messages.

_That's good. And I'll be able to make it. See you at 1_

_Rima_

I typed back to her.

_Cool. C u then! Meet us at the main entrance of the mall._

_xoxoAmu_

This one was from Yaya.

_Duh! C u at 1! _

_Yaya!  
_

I laughed.

_Haha c u! Meet us at the main entrance_

_xoxoAmu_

Here's a reply from Utau.

_Ok. I got nothing else to do._

_Utau_

I smiled. Stubborn as always.

_Great. C u then! Meet us at the main entrance._

_xoxoAmu_

I closed my phone. The text message I received from an anonymous person stayed clear in my memory.

_Don't forget._

* * *

_12:40 p.m._

"Amu-chan! Hurry up!" Ran called.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" I shouted back. I got my wallet and stowed it away in my bag. I was wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans due to my scars. Thank god my scars aren't permanent. Su said it would be healed very soon.

"Ok, I'm done. Happy?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yep," Ran not noticing my sarcasm. "Let's go! Come on, Miki, Su, Amu-chan!"

* * *

_1:05 p.m. _

"They're late," Miki growled.

"I thought you weren't into shopping, Miki," Ran noted.

"Yea, but I like fashion. Isn't it ok for me to shop? And it's been a while hasn't it?"

"I guess so," Ran said.

"Ah! They're here!" Su happily said. "Well, Rima anyways. Oh! Is that Nagihiko-kun?" My head whipped towards the direction Su was looking at. Sure enough, Rima and Nagihiko was walking towards us.

"Hey, guys," Rima called. "Hi, Amu." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Rima, I thought it was only a girls outing." Ran said.

"Amu never said. Nagihiko was lonely so I decided to let him come along."

"Yea, but we're going _shopping_." Miki said. "No offense, Nagihiko," she added.

"I'm fine. All I'm doing is following Rima." Nagihiko smiled. I crossed my arms.

"Fine, I guess it's alright." I said stubbornly. Rima rolled her eyes.

"Oh! All the guys are coming too." Rima noted.

"What?!"

"Are you serious?! Daichi's coming?!" Ran said enthusiastically.

"Yoru's coming?" Miki asked excitedly.

"Yes and yes. Even Sachio-san, Su." Rima included smiling at Su. Rima gained one back.

"Kairi isn't coming though. He wants to stay at home and work on his homework," Rima explained.

"Ah! I see them!" Ran exclaimed. I could see Yoru, Daichi, Yaya, Sachio, and Tadase-kun walking towards us.

"Amu-chi!! It's been so long!!" Yaya whined running towards me and jumping on me.

"Wah! Yaya!" I complained.

"Yaya missed you so much!!" Yaya cried. I smiled gently.

"Yo, Hinamori!" Daichi greeted. "How's it going?"

"Much better," I answered. Yaya was still clinging onto me.

"Amu nya! What's up?"

"Same as usual." I said.

"Hi, Hinamori-san. I see you're feeling better,"

"Hi, Tadase-kun." Is he trying to make us forget what happened last night? Yaya then jumped off me.

"Hi, Amu-chan. I haven't seen you in ages," Sachio said with his charming smile. I grinned back.

"Yea, it's been a while." He then walked over to Su as those two began chatting. I'm happy for you, Su.

"Who are we waiting for?" Yaya asked.

"Kukai and Utau," Ran replied. "They're late."

"I see them coming," Miki said squinting her eyes to her right. Tadase-kun said something to me so I focused my attention to him.

"Utau! Kukai!" I heard Yaya shout. "Hurry up! You're late!"

"Alright, alright! Sorry, there was a traffic jam. Yo, Hinamori!" I turned away from my conversation with Tadase-kun. My gaze adverted to Kukai's.

"Hey, Kukai, Utau, and…Ikuto…" Ikuto was standing behind Utau gazing into my eyes. I stared back. His eyes read shocked and…happy? Also, when was the last time I said his name to his face?

"Ok, let's get this on the road!" Yaya cheered. "Instead of a group going, why not we go in pairs? Yoru with Miki; Kukai with Utau; Daichi with Ran; Su with Sachio; Rima-tan and Nagihiko; me and Tadase; and Amu-chi and Ikuto!" My mouth fell open.

"Now, let's go!! We'll meet you right here in 4 hours, ok? After we meet here, we can get a bite to eat!" Everyone nodded except for me and Ikuto. "See you guys later!" Yaya skipped along with Tadase-kun walking calmly by her side. Yaya skipped passed me and whispered to me.

"Good luck," My eyes widened. I turned around but Yaya kept on skipping. Our groups dispersed leaving Ikuto and me standing there like complete idiots. I took the first step by walking up to him.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Doesn't matter. Where do you want to go, Amu?"

"Well…there is this one place I want to go."

"Ok. Lead the way," he said boringly. Our walk was silent. Often, girls would stop in their tracks and whisper to their friends while looking at Ikuto. Our feet came to a fancy store with huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

"Here?" Ikuto inquired. I nodded sheepishly. "Let's go then," Ikuto said holding my hand. I immediately felt warm and toasty inside. I don't want to let go.

I went to a rack of clothes and pulled out some dark, navy blue skinny jeans and a red and white striped long sleeved shirt. It exposed my shoulders and was sort of a knitted sweatshirt. The top part of the long sleeved was folded. The stripes went across the shirt. All in all, it's very warm and perfect for this season. _(A/N: I hope this is enough description! I couldn't find the real shirt online. I always wanted to wear this kind of shirt but I can never find it T.T)_

I went into the dressing room while Ikuto waited outside. After I was done, I walked outside showing Ikuto my outfit.

"How does this look?" I asked turning around.

"Good," he said smiling. But… "Though I think a mini skirt would be much better." …his pervertedness kicked in.

"Ikuto!" I fumed embarrassingly. He smirked. His eyebrows then rose.

"What happened to your neck?" he questioned as his eyes narrowed. My hands flew to my neck.

"Nothing, just a scratch. Like I said, I'm a klutz." I smiled at him. "I'm going to change back ok? Be right back." I hurried into the fitting room breathing a sigh of relief.

After I was done changing, I went over to the cash register to purchase my two items. It was a girl in her early twenties and she was eyeing Ikuto. That annoyed me. I was getting my credit card until Ikuto handed his credit card to the teenager.

"Here," Ikuto said making the teenager blush at his voice. I looked up at Ikuto. "You didn't have to do that."

"Consider it as a gift," Ikuto smirked as he got back his credit card. I blushed bright pink.

"Thanks," I muttered knowing Ikuto heard me.

"Have a nice day," she said still blushing. I dragged Ikuto to the shoe section looking for some new shoes. Nothing seemed to catch my eye. I just walked around with Ikuto following me. One pair of pumps seemed to catch my eye. _(A/N: The picture is in my profile. If you don't like it, oh well. I think it suits Amu :D) _I picked the shoe up. I turned it over showing the price. Damn, it's pricey.

"Hey, babe." I heard some guy say. I turned to my left to find a male teenager in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked nonchalantly as I put the shoe back down.

"Want to come with me? Just leave this guy alone. I'm much hotter than him. Let's go, cutie." He grabbed my arm. I easily yanked my arm away.

"No way, loser." I said in my "cool and spicy" tone. I clasped my arm around Ikuto's.

"Let's go, Ikuto." I said dragging Ikuto along. "I bet he isn't even your boyfriend! You're much better off with me!" I heard him shout. I turned around to glare at him. He backed away a little as I turned around again pulling Ikuto forward. That teenager was right. Ikuto's not my boyfriend. I looked up at Ikuto. He seemed pissed. We walked out of the elegant store in silence.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. "You have every reason to be mad at me." After all, I broke up with him. I caused him pain time to time.

"Why are you saying sorry? I wished I could've beat that guy to a bloody pulp," he threatened.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked incredulously.

"Why would I be?" I smiled ducking my head down.

"It's nothing," I said. "Where do you want to go, Ikuto?"

"I do want to buy some new shoes."

"Let's go then!" I said happily.

"But, didn't you want those pumps you saw earlier?"

"No, it's okay. It's not really me. Let's go!" Ikuto held my hand pulling me towards where he wants to go.

After walking for a minute in silence, a girl interrupted us.

"Hey, hottie. Ditch this slut and go with me," she grinned evilly at me. She seemed to be around 19. Ikuto growled.

"No way in hell. And don't call Amu a slut," he growled dragging me again. I knew he could've said more but decided against it. I looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked warily.

"No," he responded bluntly. I flinched inwardly. We soon came to store filled with many different kinds of sports equipment and a big section with a different variety of shoes. I spotted Kukai and Utau.

"Utau, Kukai!" I called. Kukai and Utau turned towards us.

"Hey," Utau answered. "Ikuto, go with Kukai for a sec while I talk with Amu." Utau took me from Ikuto as I saw Ikuto and Kukai talking already. We walked away from the two boys until we were well out of earshot.

"How's it going with Ikuto?" Utau asked eagerly.

"Ok, I guess."

"Ok?! It must be better than 'ok', Amu!"

"Well, it was kinda awkward and there was this one girl that kept on flirting with Ikuto and that really ticked me off," I snarled my tone growing dark. Utau smiled evilly.

"Did she say anything bad about you?"

"Yes,"

"How did Ikuto react?"

"He just told her that he'll never go with her and to not call me a slut," I said casually. Utau rolled her eyes.

"There must be more!"

"Why do you want to know?" I countered. Utau rolled her eyes again.

"I forced Ikuto along hoping to give you guys some fun. And Ikuto was bored anyways and I knew that you'd be alone so why not put you guys together?" I gawked at her. "The plan didn't work out as exactly like I hoped but at least you guys are having fun." She smiled at me. "Now let me see what you bought," she said energetically.

* * *

After we said our goodbyes to Utau and Kukai, Ikuto and I walked aimlessly around the mall.

"Where else do you want to go, Ikuto?"

"Nowhere in particular. Let's go shopping for more clothes for you."

"Fine," I agreed. He led me to another elegant store very similar to the first. I walked inside already looking through the racks. Ikuto was just smirking at me. I flushed brightly.

* * *

_2 hours later_

There were like 3 bags in each of my hands. Ikuto only had two. I only paid for two of my items while Ikuto paid for the rest.

"I'll pay you back, Ikuto."

"Don't. Think of it as treating you for the whole day, Amu." I smiled at Ikuto. "Thank you, Ikuto." His face turned into a tint of light pink. I smirked this time.

"Are you blushing, Ikuto?" I taunted as I poked his left arm.

"Shut up," he muttered. I giggled. I was walking until I accidentally bumped into a girl my age. I lost my balance causing me to tip backwards. I was about to fall with me waiting for the impact….

The impact never came. I opened my eyes since it was closed tightly when I was to fall. I stared into Ikuto's mesmerizing sapphire eyes. His left arm held me by wrapping around my back. He pulled me up into his chest.

"Are you ok, Amu?" he whispered. I nodded. I stepped back and looked down blushing.

"T-T-Thanks, Ikuto," I stuttered. He gently smiled.

* * *

_At the entrance of the mall_

"Amu-chi! Hurry up! I'm starving! You too, Ikuto!" Yaya whined.

"We're coming!" I shouted back. We were causing some commotion because Yaya was screaming and I had to shout back to answer. I reached for Ikuto's hand. "Come on, Ikuto! Yaya will get mad!" I urged. He seemed taken aback but I just pulled him and walked quicker towards Yaya. Everyone was there except for us. I saw Utau raise an eyebrow. Miki was grinning mischievously. That freaked me out.

"Happy, Yaya?"

"Yep!" Yaya cheered. "Let's go! Do you want to go to Starbucks, guys? I feel like relaxing in a room with a sweet, tasty smell…" Yaya said going into her dreamland. _(A/N: sorry, that was the first place that popped into my head. Is there a Starbucks in Japan?)_

"Sure," we all agreed.

**Normal POV **_(wow, Normal POV for the 2__nd__ or 3__rd__ time!! o.o) _

You could see a happy group of friends leaving the mall. A short blonde haired girl was smiling while holding hands with a purple haired guy. Next to them was a short girl with red ribbons tying her hair into pigtails talking animatedly with what seemed to be like a prince from a storybook. Next to them is a girl with blue hair talking quietly with a guy with messy purple hair. Behind them was a girl with pink hair talking excitedly with a guy with green hair about sports. Next to the sports group was a girl with blonde hair going a little down her shoulders talking quietly to a guy whose eyes matched his chocolate hair. Next to the quiet pair was a girl with the beautiful amethyst eyes and blonde hair talking with a guy with light brown hair. The pair that was all the way in the back had exotic hair colors. The young female adult with pink hair was on the left side of the handsome blue haired guy. They were looking in opposite directions. If you look closely, they were holding hands.

* * *

_At Starbucks_

**Amu's POV**

"Mmm…this chocolate is so sweet and tasty!!" Yaya said. I giggled. She really is a sweet tooth. The guys were sitting at the table in front of us while we girls were sitting at our own table. Utau was sitting on my right with Miki on my left. Is that good…or bad? Their expressions earlier scared me.

"So, Amu…" Utau started. "Did you have fun with Ikuto?" she whispered. I choked on my cappuccino. I saw Ikuto look towards me. I mouthed him, 'I'm okay' to him. Utau smirked. I glared at her.

"What's it to you?" Utau clapped her hands cheerfully.

"Yes! Miki, our plan worked," she grinned at Miki. Miki looked smug. Since when have they been the best of friends? I thought they were on ok terms but not on the best terms.

"What did you guys do, Amu-chan?" Miki eagerly asked. We were all whispering afraid that Ikuto might hear.

"Shop," I said. Utau rolled her eyes.

"Tell us the details," Utau pushed. I sighed.

"We just went shoe shopping, shopping for clothes, we were looking at sports equipment, and talking. Does that answer your question?" I asked. Utau shook her head.

"Not even close," Utau said. "What did you guys talk about?"

"I don't know. Just stuff." Utau was frustrated with my answer.

"Amu!"

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Fine, did any lovey-dovey things happen?" Miki asked. I choked again causing me to blush due to embarrassment and from remembering what happened. Utau was patting my back. Ikuto looked at me worriedly. I mouthed, 'I'm fine'. I glared at Miki this time.

"Why are you asking this, Miki?" I asked angrily. "It's not any of your business."

"That means something did happen!" Utau squealed. I sighed.

"We just want you to be happy, Amu. You've been cooped up in our dorm without seeing anybody much. Can you blame us for trying to get you to have some alone time with Ikuto?"

I sighed. "I did have a good time today. Thanks, Miki, Utau." I smiled gently at them both.

_50 minutes later_

"Should we head on home now?" Nagihiko asked. I looked at my cell phone. It's around 5:00 p.m.

All of us nodded. We made our way out the café. Before we got into our separate cars, we all said our goodbyes. I walked up to Ikuto.

"Thanks for everything, Ikuto. I had a great time," I said smiling. A gentle smile formed on his handsome face. He brought his right hand up to caress my face.

"Me, too," he whispered. I stepped away saying bye once more and got into the car with Miki, Ran, and Su. I saw Ikuto through my window looking sad. My heart ached immediately. Ran drove away soon after.

"Are you and Ikuto-san going out again?" Su asked.

"No," I sadly said.

"Well, at least you had fun," Miki noted smiling at me. She earned one back.

After 5 minutes in the car, I suddenly requested, "Ran, stop the car." She immediately obeyed. I got out of the car.

"I'll be heading home later, ok?"

"Why?" Ran asked.

"I…have to do something. See you guys later!" I ran off.

* * *

I finally reached the amusement park. I walked over to the teacups and sat down in one of them reminiscing Ikuto and me sitting in this exact teacup. I don't know why but I suddenly decided to come here. The sky was already beginning to grow dark. The sun was about to set too.

"I wish for me to be alright tonight and for everyone close to me be safe and sound…especially Ikuto," I prayed. Making a wish isn't so bad. It may come true…I _hope _it comes true. I sat there for I don't know how many minutes enjoying the warmth of the sun.

_Beep._

I looked at my cell phone. A new text message was waiting to be opened. My eyes widened. It's the same number from today. My hands shaking, I opened the text message.

_Come now._

That's all it said. I laid my phone down on the teacup. I sat there for two minutes thinking between two decisions: should I go or should I stay? But if I don't go, my family will die and same for Ikuto. If I go, I'll die and I'm willing to sacrifice my life for Ikuto but…I'm scared. I don't want to die. Another thing hit me. Will Fukushima-san keep her promise? Will she really leave my friends and family and Ikuto alone? I got out of the cup and started running. What sucks it that her house is on the other end of town. It'll take half an hour for all I know!!

I kept running until I was panting hard. I reached for my cell phone and remembered that I left it on the teacup seat. I mentally cursed at my forgetfulness and idiocy. Well, nobody will take it because who goes there besides Ikuto and me? I started to run again.

Her house finally came into view. My hands were on my knees supporting my upper part of my body. I was huffing and puffing.

"I'm…so…tired," I muttered tiredly. I decided to speed walk there. When I finally reached there, there were no lights whatsoever in the house. I thought I might be at the wrong house but I can never forget how the house looks like. I looked to my left and so a forest. Maybe she's in there? I noticed a path a little further up. I walked towards that way and stopped in front of the path. Should I go in? I took a deep breath and started running down the path.

After a minute or two, I began to see clearing up ahead. It's not that dark out so I could make out my family tied up. Relief washed through me as I see that they aren't hurt. I ran towards them. They spotted as well and their eyes widened. They couldn't talk since they were biting on a cloth wrapped around their heads.

"Mom, Dad, Ami! I'll save you now," I whispered quietly. I reached for my pocket. I felt the handle of my pocketknife. Luckily, I held one in case of an emergency. I saw fear in Papa's eyes and he was shaking his head fervently and looking behind me. I bet you all my money that there was someone behind me. It's too bad there was no shadow to see if someone was behind you or not. My hand was still in my pocket and I looked behind me seeing a guard towering over me. He was about to swing his bat like weapon but I quickly caught it and pushed the bat making it poke him hard in the stomach. He lost his balance and groaned in pain. It's a good thing that there weren't any spikes on the bat.

"I see you made it Amu _dear_," My head whipped upwards looking into the eyes of the bitch. Ugh, her voice makes me sick. Rage flowed through me. She caused all of this. A question suddenly popped in my head. Should I have left Ran, Miki, Su, and Utau in the dark about the recent text messages? Should I have gone alone? I guess I was planning to go alone since the start.

I didn't answer. I just stared ahead.

"Aren't we pissed today?" she sneered. God, I hate her so much but I know that she was once kind and gentle. Now, she was a murderer. Well, not exactly. She didn't kill anybody. _Yet_. My face stayed emotionless until I cracked a wicked smile. This was not me but I can act evil too can't I? They ticked her off.

"Guards," she signaled. Two guards charged towards me. The one on my right tried to punch me but I easily dodged it. I'm going to let them hit me like they did last time. I didn't even try to fight last week. I could have defeated back then too. Now with my skills, I can take any of you on at whatever time. It all happened so fast. I elbowed him in the stomach hard causing him to step back. I then kicked him on the left side of his chest causing him to slide across the floor knocking him unconscious. The other guard charged at me with me slightly moving to the side like a graceful angel. With his side in front of me, I brought my knee up to punch him in the stomach. He grunted and fell to the floor.

Fukushima screeched. Why should I add a '-san' at the end of her name if I don't respect her anymore?

"What are you doing?! She's just a girl! Get her!" The guards quickly obeyed. I snickered. There's no way you can beat me. A guy tried to land a punch on me but I ducked down and kicked his legs. He fell down groaning. Miki's skills helped. Just you wait bastards; my attacks are way harder than before. I devilishly grinned.

Four guards charged at me at once. One was aiming at my legs. Another was aiming at my chest. The third one was aiming at my neck and the last one was aiming at my back. It's so easy to tell. I did a back handspring getting away from all of them. Just a little fancy move. When they were turning their heads trying to see where I was, I quickly went up to one of them and punched him hard in the chest. He was sent flying and landed a few feet away. I brought my right leg up and kicked the guy at the side of his stomach and so the tip of my shoe was on his back. His body plummeted to the ground. He tried to get up but I was quicker. I grind my foot against his back causing him to fall back down.

Two left to go. Both were charging at me side by side. There should be enough space for me to squeeze in between. This is going to be a bit risky. I dashed towards them quickly. Their fists were in position already aiming at my body. I'll raise my fists at the last second. With my arms flying behind me, the one on my left aimed at my left side and the one on my right aimed at my right side. I couldn't dodge it easily. I picked up the pace a little and they were ready to punch me. I ducked, barely missing them, and hopped back up surprising them and landed both of my fists on the two guards' chest at the same time. Their bodies lay limp on the ground. Score, Amu!

Fukushima growled. She made ran into the trees. _(A/N: Remember, they were in a clearing in a middle of a forest.)_

I ran too but abruptly stopped as I forgot all about my parents. I took of the cloth covering their mouths on all of them.

"Amu-chan! Are you alright?" Mama asked.

"Of course," I said trying to get my pocketknife.

"I was so scared, onee-chan," sobbed Ami.

"It's going to be ok, Ami. We'll get out of this mess _together_." Maybe. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"No it's not, Amu-chan," Papa reassured. I finally got the pocketknife. Fear suddenly swept through his eyes. "Look out!" Papa warned. I instantly twisted my head around and a guard was looming over me with a knife. One woke, eh? I was already on the ground, so I rolled away trying to dodge his upcoming attack.

I wasn't quick enough. I shrieked in pain. His knife cut my right arm and my arm was now bleeding quickly. His next target was my chest. Well, he won't be so lucky this time. I got up from the ground and used my left fist to punch him in the chest.

Where is my pocketknife? I looked at the ground next to my family and spotted it. I grudgingly got up and heading towards them.

"Go, onee-chan! Kick her butt!" Ami yelled. Ami… I smiled at Ami.

"Let me release you," I suggested. I walked towards them.

"Go, Amu-chan. If you release you, you'll get in even more trouble. We'll be fine. The guards are starting to wake up," Sure enough, some guards were stirring. "We'll pretend to be unconscious and they won't do anything to us. I promise," she sincerely said. I always trusted Mama.

"Alright then. Bye! I'll be right back."

"Go, onee-chan!" Ami cheered. I giggled. I headed towards the trees.

"We're proud of you," I heard Papa say. A smile formed on my face.

* * *

I held my right shoulder with my left hand. I peered at my bloody left hand and sighed. Fukushima was nowhere in sight. All of a sudden, I heard a twig crack from behind me. My head spun around. Nothing. Huh, that's weird. I turned back around see Fukushima two feet in front of me. I screamed and lost my balance and fell back a few feet away. She snickered.

"Did I scare you?" she cooed. Ugh, her voice makes me sick. But how did she do that? I heard the noise from behind me. I didn't respond to her question. "Heh, I guess you're strong enough to beat my guards," she noted. _Weak _guards.

"Ready to die?" she derided. She raised a gun. My eyes enlarged. A gun?! How am I going to get of this? She leered.

"Want some last words?" she mocked.

"Yea," I started my head hung low. "Will you definitely leave the people close to me alone?"

She laughed out loud. "You really think I would? That's your weakness; you're always too soft." My eyebrow twitched.

"Why?" I muttered. "Why did it turn out this way?"

"Why? I think you already know the answer to that. My _son_." I flinched away from her answer.

"I'd always thought how nice you were. How thoughtful and caring. A loving mother," I began.

"Shut up!" she screamed. I kept on going.

"Keiichiro would say that he couldn't get a better mother. What happened to that person?" I wondered out loud. She kept on screaming, 'shut up' but I won't listen to her.

"Even me," I said louder this time. "From his description, you…were incredible. A perfect role model," I smiled at her. She just kept on shouting.

"But now…you're a cold-hearted bitch who hurts the people close to me," My tone turning into a sad one.

"SHUT UP!!" she cried. She pointed her gun at me.

**BANG!!**

_Where is her knight in shining armor?_

* * *

In case you haven't noticed, the italics right above this line is in my POV. I think it adds a good suspense and feel to the story x). Also, the story was supposed to be more but I decided to put something a bit extra for you guys XD. There _should _be two more chapters. –sigh- This story is coming to an end, readers!! See you next time!

**RATE AND REVIEW!!**


	21. Aishiteru

This is the **last **chapter of Love is Painful. And yes! 260 reviews!!! x3 Hope to have to 300 xD

**Thank you to these reviewers for chapter 20:**

Kuro Koneko-Chan – _first comment!!! x) thanks! And you'll find out in this chapter =)_

helemeg93 – _well saying some of your thoughts would be a good idea XD_

Amuto15 – _thank you! I like your penname by the way ;-)_

iiTs a Fantasy – _lol I thought I should put an Amuto to make it up from last chapter! You were the only person that commented on that :D Not many people, quite a few actually, notice that parts I want them to notice or they forgot to put it in their reviews. They would comment on parts that I don't find to be the spotlight part. Oh well. At least they appreciate some of the story parts I love XD oops! Another mistake but maybe I should say she ran into the trees to add some humor XD lol. But I guess I have to change it ;-)_

KeikoHayasaka – _you'll have to wait and see :) I don't really want this story to be typical like most Amuto stories but my ending will be somewhat like most Amuto stories but I suck at endings so yea… And that's a good idea! But you'll have to read what I think will happen xD sorry!_

Neko Alice-chan – _speechless, Alice-chan? lol XD glad you're…shocked XD _

sootyxsnowpetal – _I hate it when my internet does that too!! This computer used to freeze ALL the time but it's better now :) And no need to be upset! My story is always up so no rush :) But I would be insane 10 minutes after it first froze XD lol my specialty is making suspense x) And I like the main characters to be strong too :D Glad you liked the shopping trip ;-)_

FuuBuu95 – _you're way more emotional than me but that's good because it means you like to open yourself up and let your emotions flow… :) I'm a stone…T.T_

sweettara10 – _thanks! and you'll just have to wait x) and I love your story! Keep it up!! –cheers for you-_

SugarHoney91 – _yay! Review from one of my favorite authors =) and you'll just have to wait and see ;-)_

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha – _yes, poor Amu-chan T.T you'll see who's her hero…._

Aoi Faith – _you're on the right track…. Hmm…I never thought of Miyuki taking the shot…_

SUNCAT333 – _short review again! xD but better a review than nothing right? But 'o no' explains everything_

RyuRi – _you'll have to wait and see –grin-_

babo123 – _you're on the right track…;-) and OMG I heard on someone's fanfic that you were good at drawing and then I remembered that you drew one of my story but the link didn't work so I just went on the site. AND I. LOVE. IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! –glomps on you- and actually, that's not what I imagined because Ikuto wasn't holding Amu's arm but you can do it that way too x) Thanks again!! And you're a great drawer! :D_

Morningstarfairy – _I'm glad you're addicted XD But I should be able to update once a week. Or just check it everyday like how you are doing right now xp you'll find the answer to your question in this chapter…;-)_

Sabby and Rina – _it is sad T.T_

Kikopie88 – _not too bad. I wished it could end that way but Fukushima isn't the type of person XD There will be a sequel by the way._

Tenisho-Chan – _lol maybe Fukushima will, maybe she won't. You just have to wait and see x)_

Angel – _I'm glad you like my story :)_

RinYuki-Violin – _hours? From the start of my story to the end? You'll have to wait and see –grin- yea, I would've gave Fukushima a piece of my mind if I met her too –evil grin- but sadly, she's fictional XD actually, that's a good thing or she'll be murdering all of us for gossiping about her XD lol and I don't care about harsh language :D I'm cool with that x)_

ching9908 – _you read my mind XD I was going to make a vampire fanfic next…or for my third one. And how was the last chapter awkward? (want to hear your thoughts and ideas)_

RainingIce – _thanks! and yea, I warned you guys that the characters would be OOC (out of character) xD. Why don't you make an account on ? It could be convenient and you can review for stories that don't let anonymous people review. For my future stories, I might only let people who have an account review because I might want to reply back if they have a question or something._

bewy-chan – _thank you very much!! x) is this your first review of my story?_

JessicaKuran – _you'll find out in this chapter x3_

tarouchoo – _who knows. Maybe Ikuto will die, maybe he won't, you never know x)_

Morningstar04 – _thank you! and I'll make sure to read your story x3_

**End of List**

Phew! That took a page or two XD I don't think I'll be doing this for my future stories because it's up a lot of space and I want to see how long my story is without my comments. Sorry, readers!

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 20-x-X**_

"_Why?" I muttered. "Why did it turn out this way?"_

"_Why? I think you already know the answer to that. My __son__." I flinched away from her answer._

"_I'd always thought how nice you were. How thoughtful and caring. A loving mother," I began._

"_Shut up!" she screamed. I kept on going._

"_Keiichiro would say that he couldn't get a better mother. What happened to that person?" I wondered out loud. She kept on screaming, 'shut up' but I won't listen to her._

"_Even me," I said louder this time. "From his description, you…were incredible. A perfect role model," I smiled at her. She just kept on shouting._

"_But now…you're a cold-hearted bitch who hurts the people close to me," My tone turning into a sad one._

"_SHUT UP!!" she cried. She pointed her gun at me._

_**BANG!!**_

_Where is her knight in shining armor?_

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**-**

**Aishiteru**

**Ikuto's POV**

Utau called me on the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Do you know where Amu is?"_ she asked flat out.

"No, why what happened?" my tone rising.

_"Ran said that Amu had to go somewhere but she didn't say where. Her exact words were, 'I…have something to do'. It's almost been an hour and we're worried about her. Adding to that, I can't reach her! She must have turned off her cell phone or something. What should we do?!"_ she asked panicking.

"Utau, calm down. Have you looked for her?"

_"Everywhere! And we still can't find her. Ran, Miki, Su, and I thought that when she said 'I have something to do.', we thought she meant…!"_

"What?!"

_"Anyways, look for her, Ikuto! There must be someplace you know that she likes to go to."_

_Click._

"Utau!" I shouted but she already hung up. "Damn…" I snapped my phone shut and got car keys.

-

-

The fountain? That could be a place. She always goes there. I drove to that area and quickly got out of my car. I reached the fountain only to found no one. I cursed mentally and ran towards my car.

The lake is another option. I checked and again, no luck. What other place could she be at?! And then it clicked. The amusement park. I drove hastily to the said place. I searched around the whole theme park but found nothing. I then went to the teacup Amu and I sat on once upon a time. It seems so long ago. I was about to dash back to my car until I caught a glimpse of something. A cell phone. Amu's cell phone to be specific.

I picked it up and saw like 10 missed calls. All of them were from Utau. I sweatdropped. I called Utau's number using Amu's phone.

_"Thank god you called, Amu! I was so worried! Where were you?"_

"It's Ikuto," I stated. "I found Amu's cell phone."

_"Ikuto, meet me at the entrance of our college ASAP. Hurry."_

_Click._

I sighed. So many questions yet zip answers. I drove away with the phone still in my hand.

Utau was waiting for me at the entrance of our school. As soon as I got out of the car, Utau bolted towards me.

"Give me the phone," she demanded. I quickly obeyed not wanting to get on her bad side since she had a dark aura. I peered over her shoulder. She was scanning through Amu's most recent calls. She clicked on the anonymous person's call. I saw her tremble.

"I…can't believe she did that."

"What?! Tell me!" I nagged. She ignored me. She began scanning through Amu's text messages. It was the same phone number. It said 'Don't forget' and the other one said 'Come now'. What's that supposed to mean?!

"Oh….shit. What the hell?!" she suddenly cursed causing me to jump. She went into cursing mode. After she calmed down somewhat, she took out her cell phone and called someone.

"Miki?" Why Miki?

_"Any luck?"_ I heard Miki ask.

"Ikuto found her cell phone and I checked her text messages and recent phone calls. It's true. She went without us."

_"What the—" _Miki said.

"Meet me at the entrance of the college."

_Click._

"Ikuto, I have to go," she said walking towards her car.

"Wait!" I hollered. I seized her arm making her yelp quietly.

"I know you're hiding something. From the start, I knew Amu was keeping something from me. Plus, all those scars and bruises….spill it out!" I commanded. She wrenched her arm away.

"Fine. Remember Fukushima?" she asked in a dark tone. I looked away glaring into open space. She took that as a yes.

"She's back." That alerted my attention extremely. My head whirled towards Utau's mad facial expression.

"Amu got pulled into an alley by the robber that killed her fiancé," she started. I merely gawked at her. "He got away causing Amu to chase after him. He probably wanted that. He led her to a big house in the middle of nowhere. When she went to the backyard, she found Fukushima and her family tied up," she gulped. What. The. Hell. Why didn't she tell me?!

"Fukushima started threatening her. She said that either her family or…you die." Time seemed to freeze. Me? Why would she want me?

"Me?" I whispered. She nodded.

"Probably revenge. If she can't kill Amu, she at least wants to kill the one she loves," she smiled grimly at me. My eyes widened. I ducked my head down.

"What did she say?"

"She picked neither. You know Amu. Amu would never let someone getting hurt in her place if she couldn't help it…she's too n-nice." I looked up and saw Utau crying. I wiped the tears away.

"It's going to be okay. So, what did Amu say?"

"S-She said that Fukushima could kill her if she wouldn't hurt us anymore," she cried and broke into more sobs. My arms fell to my side. She did that for me? For the people she cared for? My fists clenched.

"Fukushima agreed. But someone stumbled upon the house and so Fukushima and Amu's family left. Amu left and walked home until I found her on the outskirts of town," she quietly said. "I couldn't do anything worth mentioning."

"Hush," I soothed. "I'm sure you did your best. But how did Amu get all those wounds." Utau looked up with sad yet flaming eyes.

"Remember at our summer vacation and our little incident with Fukushima? That's what happened." I froze in place. I wish I could punch someone…anything! But all I could do was clamp and unclamp my fists.

"When Amu refused to let her kill you or her family, she…paid the consequences," she confided. "She got whipped a myriad of times." Tears streamed down her face. I clutched her arms and shook her back and forth.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" I asked enraged. She struggled to be free of my grasp.

"What could you have done?!" she yelled as she yanked out of my clutch. "The reason why Amu didn't tell you or anyone is for your own safety. I forced her to tell me because I would be mad if she didn't. She doesn't want you to get hurt and though that keeping a safe distance from you would be the best. Don't you _get_ it?! She broke up with because she loves you more than anyone else in the whole world!!!"

Speechless, my arms fell to my side. My head hung low as one single tear fell down and onto the cement. And then another.

"Utau! Ah, Ikuto." I heard Miki call. Miki was running towards Utau and me. "Does Ikuto know?" she inquired.

"Yes, I told him everything. Let's go," she urged. "You too, Ikuto." She took my hand and dragged me into the car.

-

-

"As far as I remember, I found Amu right here," Utau said as she stopped at outskirts of two. 10-15 yards away was the border line between this town and just nothing. The place beyond that line is deserted. I've only been past the border line once because I was bored and had nothing to do.

"Amu-chan said that it took her about 5-10 minutes to run to the house. Well, her house probably isn't hard to find since it's the only house around," Miki explained sitting behind Utau. Utau was driving while I sat next to her.

A house soon came into view. It was pretty modern and looks abandoned but there's more than meets the eye. Utau parked the car on the road in front of the house.

"Utau, should we call our friends?" Miki asked. Utau nodded.

"Ask as many people you can and tell them to come here ASAP," Utau instructed. Miki nodded.

"Let's go, Ikuto!" Utau urged as she glided towards the back of the house slyly. I quickly followed her quietly with my cat-like features. Since nobody was in the backyard, we went into the forest and found a clearing up ahead.

What I saw filled me with awe and wonder and shock. The guards were on the ground unconscious. How many were there? 8? 10? I then distinguished Amu's family tied up in the dark. I ran towards them. It was pretty dark out. What time is it? 6 or 7 o'clock?

"Ikuto-kun?" Midori-san asked as she saw me. "Ikuto-kun! What are you doing here?"

"To save you," I replied tugging at the ropes.

"Ma'am, I'm Tsukiyomi. Friend of Amu and brother of Ikuto. Do you know what happened to Amu?" Utau asked from behind.

"Amu chased after that woman and into the woods. She fought all those guards by herself but I know she got hurt. Please help my daughter!" she pleaded.

"I can't believe Amu left without telling us. Then why did I even take karate lessons?!" she scolded to herself.

"What?" I asked.

"I took karate lessons along with Amu for self-defense," she clarified. I kept on tugging at the ropes.

"They…won't…come…loose!" I grunted. Midori-san nudged Tsumugu-san for him to wake up. Tsumugu-san groaned a little and then full awoke.

"Ikuto-kun?" I nodded towards his inquiry. I tugged at the ropes again. I sighed frustrated.

"Wait! Amu-chan left us a pocketknife on the ground next to Ami-chan," Tsumugu-san recalled. I found the said item and flicked the sharp blade out. I began sawing at Midori-san's ropes when we heard noises coming from the guards.

"Where are they?" I heard a voice shout. I inwardly cursed for not cutting the ropes earlier. I stood up as Utau got ready.

"They're up ahead!" the guard shouted. We saw them appear one by one. Were there at least 20? How many guards did she have?! The unconscious guards began to stir. Oh, damn it. That makes almost 30.

They all charged up to us at once. We all braced ourselves until a group of people knocked them off their tracks. Our friends.

"Yo, Tsukiyomi, Utau! You guys just go off without telling us?" Kukai joked.

"Kukai!" Utau cried jumping on top of him. I smirked. The whole group was here—Daichi, Yoru, Ran, Su, Yaya, Rima, Kukai, Kairi, Nagihiko, Sachio, and Tadase.

"I was able to get the whole group," Miki explained in front of me. I smiled.

"Good work," I complimented. The guards got up and bolted towards us. Our strong group of friends got into positions when we heard a gunshot…

**BANG!!!  
**

All of us froze for a fraction of a second except for the guards. Shit! I forgot about Amu! A guard sprinted towards me. When he was 2 yards away, he suddenly fell to the ground. Utau stood before him.

"Go find Amu and save her. Hurry!" she directed.

"Thanks!" I called out running into the forest area. I kept on tripping but that didn't matter. All I cared about was finding Amu. I soon saw Fukushima 10 yards away holding a gun. I stopped and went to the nearest tree to hide. I couldn't see what's in front of her and I began to grow worried, angry, and frightened. I couldn't just jump out or she might kill Amu…if Amu was alive or not. I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking that. Amu _has_ to be alive. I soon heard Fukushima speak.

"How did you dodge it?! There is no way you can dodge a bullet!!" she screeched.

"Maybe it's because you missed on purpose?" I heard Amu suggest. Thank god…but wait, did Fukushima really miss? I turned around and glided quietly to the next tree without making a noise. I then hurried to the right tree. I'm going to surprise Fukushima and Amu.

**Amu's POV**

"But now…you're a cold-hearted bitch who hurts the people close to me," My tone turning into a sad one.

"SHUT UP!!" she cried. She pointed her gun at me. There's no escape…

**BANG!!**

My eyes were shut tight. Where was my scream? I opened my eyes. Where was the blood? The only blood I see was on my right arm from the cut I got from one of the guards and it was stinging like _hell_. I looked down. I was sprawled on the ground. I guess I have quick reflexes after all. I guess I didn't need my hero after all. But….will my knight in shining armor come to save me? Will Ikuto come? But, how did I? Last thing I remembered was diving towards the ground trying to escape the bullet's path and I guess it worked. I looked behind me and saw a hole in the tree. I was right next to the tree though. Even if I didn't move out of the way, the bullet wouldn't have hit me.

"How did you dodge it?! There is no way you can dodge a bullet!!" she screeched.

"Maybe it's because you missed on purpose?" I theorized. She took a step back and scowled.

"Why would I miss?" I pointed behind at the tree.

"Then why did you shoot at the tree?"

"Because you dodge it! You got lucky this time, but you won't be so fortunate again!" she yelled as she raised the gun in both of her hands. Her hands were shaking visibly.

"I was standing right next to the tree. You missed on purpose," I said. Is that possible? Does she still have a kind heart?

"Impossible," she scoffed.

"Then how come you aimed at the tree?" I asked taking a step towards her. And another. She backed up one.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot you!" I walked a few steps more. She just pointed the gun at me. I just want to see if she has the heart to. This may seem dangerous and stupid by walking up to a person who almost murdered you but…I think it's okay. I was 5 feet away from her.

"Stop coming near me or I really will shoot you!" I just smiled. I saw her trigger the gun. I simply moved my body to the right.

**BANG!!**

Missed again. Does she really want to kill me?

"Why?!" she brought the gun back to her side and dropped it onto the grass.

"I don't think you want to kill me. I think you are the same kind person when I first met you." She kept on shaking her head.

"This isn't happening…this can't be!" I took another step towards her.

_Rustle._

"Oomph…Amu! Are you alright?!" What the—? Am I dreaming?

"Ikuto?!" I can't believe what I just saw. Ikuto pounced out of the tree and onto Fukushima. Ikuto wrapped his right arm around Fukushima's neck while his left arm wrapped her waist to her. But how—?

"How Ikuto?!"

"Get off of me!" Fukushima bellowed. She kept on struggling while Ikuto kept his grip on her.

"I came to save you, Amu. I know everything. Why didn't you tell me?!" Ikuto was mad. How are you supposed to blame me?

"I…" I never got to continue the sentence. Fukushima somehow managed to elbow Ikuto in the stomach making him fall to the ground groaning.

"Ikuto!" I shrilled. Fukushima pointed her gun to Ikuto.

"That's what you get!" She was about to trigger the gun. No! She can't! I looked around and saw a log that is about two feet long. I picked it up and threw it at Fukushima's arm causing the bullet to miss Ikuto. The gun also slipped out of her hand and landed a few feet to her left. _(A/N: In case you readers don't know the position, Ikuto is on the ground groaning while Fukushima is standing in front of him and Amu is on her right side. So, when Amu threw the log, it hit her right hand and the gun flew to Fukushima's left side of the forest.)_

She rotated her head slowly to her right, towards me. Her eyes flamed of betrayal, anger, sadness, and…happy.

"I didn't think you would sacrifice your chance to escape to save this man's life…"

"Why wouldn't I? I can't let Ikuto die." I smiled at her.

"I guess that's why you sacrificed yourself for him…" she trailed off. Ikuto stared at me while I stared back but only for a second. I turned my gaze towards Fukushima again.

"Why don't you stop? I know there's still good in you." A smile graced my features. She hung her low. She suddenly darted towards the gun. I gasped. I first ran towards Ikuto making sure he's alright.

"Leave, Amu!" he commanded. I shook my head fiercely. There is _no_ way I'm just going to leave Ikuto here.

"Ah!" I yelped.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled. I was being dragged behind from Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" I cried. Something touched my forehead. Something cold and feels circular. A gun. Fukushima's left arm was around my shoulders and her right hand held the gun on my right temple. My breathing hitched. We soon heard rustling from the trees. 5 seconds later, out popped the police and my friends. Miyuki was also there standing in horror. Our friends yelled Ikuto's and my name. I saw Ikuto stand up swaying a little and took a step forward. He was in front of the group by 2 feet or so.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot her!!" Fukushima screeched making Ikuto stop in his tracks. The police stopped what they were doing too. I inwardly yelped. Her hand is right on type of my wound. She squeezed it accidentally or purposely, I don't know, but I let out a yelp. Damn. The police dropped something causing Fukushima to press my wound on my right arm even more. My eyes closed shut and I screamed.

"Stop it!" I heard Ikuto plead.

"Amu-chi has cut on her right shoulder!" I was breathing heavily. She finally took her hand off. I looked at Fukushima's palm. The middle of her palm had a thick covering of blood. _My _blood. There must be something I can do to escape….I'm not going to die!

"Make a sound, or I'll shoot her!" She pressed the gun harder onto my temple. I gasped. There _has _to be something I can do. I said she could take my life if she left the people close to me alone but how could I be so dumb as to believe that?! If she won't keep up her end of the promise, neither will I.

"All of you….treat me differently than this girl right here who killed my son!" Ikuto was about to say something when Rima pinched his arm. I bet Ikuto would have said, 'She didn't kill him. The burglar working for you did! And we treat you differently is because you are a bitch who is a killer.' enough said. I suddenly had an idea. I reached for my pocket without anyone noticing. Fukushima was still talking while everyone's gazes were at Fukushima's face.

"This girl is vile, sly," I find what I was looking for in my pocket. "who would want her?" I took it out ever so slowly without _anyone_ seeing. "She should have died instead of my son…my son did so many good deeds." I flicked the blade out. "Keiichiro was such a good person….why did he have to die?! Why?! And this girl lived in his pl—ah!—ace…" She fell to the ground while I stood holding a knife stained with blood. Is this wrong? I used my spare pocketknife to cut her on her left side. I was planning to stab her chest but she would notice before I even got a chance to so her left side was my best chance.

"I'm sorry," I muttered knowing she could hear me.

"Amu..." I whirled around to found her sprawled on the ground clutching her left side.

"Do you remember what I told you almost two years ago? 'You'll kill ever man you'll know', remember?" My eyes just widened at her sentence. What was she trying to imply?

"I'm afraid that it's true…" She raised her gun in her hand and pointed at Ikuto. My jaw dropped.

"NO!" I kicked the gun out of her hand and it landed a right next to her. However, she triggered the bullet. It missed me by merely an inch. Wait, if it missed me, then who did it shoot?! I spun around and found a hole in the tree next to Ikuto who just stood there with open eyes. Thank god…I breathed a sigh of relief. I swaggered towards Ikuto but tripped in the process. Luckily and expectedly, Ikuto caught me from falling. He pulled into his chest making sure not to touch my wounds.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he murmured. I then heard someone scream. Miyuki to be exact. My attention adverted to Miyuki.

"Mom!" she shrieked. I looked at Fukushima who was holding her gun.

"No!" I gasped. She brought the gun up and unexpectedly, she pointed at her chest. What is she doing? She can't be trying to commit suicide right?!

"There's no point for me in living, is there? My son and my husband are gone…there's nothing left for me!!"

"Yes there is!" I protested. "You still have Miyuki. Look at her!" Fukushima looked into Miyuki's wide, red eyes. "You didn't even think twice that you still had a loving daughter! She still loves you and will be there for you. But, you didn't even acknowledge her!" Miyuki's arm stretched in front of me causing me to stop.

"Thank you, Amu-chan. Mom, I do love you. I just wish that you could turn back to your old self and _look _at me as a daughter." Fukushima's eyes widened.

Unexpectedly, she smiled kindly at me and Miyuki.

"I'm sorry, Amu-chan, Miyuki." Oh my god, she's back to her old self! "I'm so sorry for everything." Why is she saying this now?! "I love you Miyuki. I'm sorry for all the hell I put you through. Farewell, Miyuki…" She glanced at me. "…Amu. I can now see my son in heaven." She was about to pull the trigger.

"No!" Miyuki and I shouted. I yanked myself free from Ikuto's hug but Ikuto held me back.

"Don't!" he harshly whispered in my ear.

"No!" I objected. Miyuki ran towards her mother. The police behind us started to move too.

**BANG!!!**

Bye, Fukushima-san. Why did she say all that now?! She could have had a chance! It still wasn't over for her!!

"Mom! Mom! MOM!" Miyuki shouted. Miyuki was kneeling next to Fukushima-san who looked peaceful. Miyuki mourned on Fukushima-san's stomach. She just lost her mother…her only family member left… _(A/N: Did I say anything about her father? I don't remember but I'm just going to say that he died a while back. If I did say something about him, please tell me in my review. And Amu is calling her 'Fukushima-__**san' **__because Fukushima's back to her old self. Just some information for people who are curious.)_

"Miyuki…" Ikuto released me as I wobbled towards her and Fukushima-san's corpse. I slowly knelt down next to her. I looked behind me and saw the police standing there not knowing what to do. What kind of policemen are they?! Well, at least some of them started paging some people.

"Your mom really did love you," I softly said. "I'm sorry this had to happen…" I looked over at Miyuki's face filled with tears, but that's to be expected right? I rubbed her back using my left hand.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry what my mother put you through. I'm also glad that before she died, she told me she loves me. Just that makes me so happy…" More tears trailed down her cheek. She wiped them away but new ones kept on forming.

"Miyuki, I'm happy that she said that. But I wished there was some other way she could have taken…" I trailed off and swayed a little. Miyuki gave me a confused look.

"Amu-chan?" I started going backwards. I was falling. _(A/N: Remember, Amu was kneeling down so she's falling down on her knees.) _

"Amu-chan?!" I fell down and started blacking out. I heard screams of my name and the last thing I saw were sapphire eyes.

-

-

My eyes opened and all I could see was a white ceiling. Where am I? What about Miyuki?! I sat up quickly realizing I was in the hospital.

"You're awake!" I turned to my left to find Ikuto smiling.

I started bombarding a million questions at Ikuto. "What happened to Fukushima-san and Miyuki? Why am I in the hospital? How long have I been out? Is everyone alright? What happened?"

"Slow down, Amu. They're going to hold a funeral for Fukushima. Miyuki is going to live with Sachio's family. And you're in the hospital because you're hurt." He caressed my cheek. I was melting from his warmth. This feels so nice. "You've been out for a few hours. It's midnight right now."

"What?!"

"And everyone is fine. I told them to go home since they were all tired."

"Aren't you tired?" I asked. He stood up and sat down on the bed right next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"All I want is for you to be ok and up again."

I blushed at his remark. "Ikuto, there's something I want to tell you." He pulled me away.

"What is it?" he asked curiously. I placed both of my hands on either side of his handsome face and I smiled before I brought my lips to his. It was a gentle kiss and it didn't last long. I pulled away.

"I love you, Ikuto-koi." I smiled sweetly at him.

His eyes widened. Relief washed through his features. He suddenly pulled me into another kiss. This kiss was more passionate. I closed my eyes missing this feeling. He demanded entrance and I gladly let him explore my mouth. After a minute or so, I broke the kiss gasping for air. Ikuto pulled me into another hug.

"I love you too…Amu-koi." I smiled. We kissed again sharing this bliss moment.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

'_You'll kill every man that you'll know!'_

_That didn't happen this time around._

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**

* * *

**Done! I decided to end the story here. Sorry if the part with Fukushima was rushed and the ending was cheesy or whatever. Personally, I think that was a bad ending but I suck at endings. I hope you readers enjoyed this story. Also, should I make a sequel? I'm beginning to reconsider…. I have the plot line and everything but should I end it here?

**Next story I'm starting: Twilight**

See you later readers!! See you in my next story x)

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
